Slayer: A twisted love story with Lucius Malfoy
by Crimson Absinthe
Summary: The Americans have finally been invited to participate in the Tri-Wizard tournament and my heroine arrives with her teacher and fellow students to participate. Lucius Malfoy is intrigued by the gun slinging young woman who is not only a witch but a vampire slayer. She's reserved, stoic, and tough but is quick witted and has a sharp sense of humor. Lucius doesn't stand a chance.


**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Slayer

A twisted love story about Lucius Malfoy

Ok, first of all(and I shouldn't have to even write this) this is fan fiction. This is based on the work of JK but it's twisted a bit. I've made up my own additions/subtractions/changes. If that bothers you, don't let the door hit your proverbial ass on the way out of my fantasy...and that's what this is boys and girls, pure fantasy.

"Are they gonna be prepared for our arriving in Hummers?" I shot a look back at my teacher/mentor, Jon Randolph, in the rear view mirror.

"It's Hogwarts," he laughed, "they're prepared for anything."

"Yes, but do they even have a parking lot?" I nervously scanned the hillside we were speeding up in an irreverent line of five dirty black hummers.

"I'm sure we can find someplace to park," Mr. Randolph leaned his head back and closed his eyes while I looked over at my right hand man in the passenger seat.

"He's awfully relaxed for the first American Professor to take students to compete in the Tri-Wizards Cup," I shot over to Tristan.

"I know, right?" He eyed our sprawled out teacher amidst the rest of our little Scooby gang, Krystal and Sommer. "You'd think we do this every year instead of finally being invited for the first time _ever_!"

Randolph just shook his head. "You two need to relax or you'll blow a gasket before you even get your name in the cup."

"I'll relax as soon as we're within those walls," I muttered with a quick glance to my Glocks nestled firmly in my shoulder rig. To my right I could see a massive ship anchored in the lake. Had to be the Bulgarians.

"Shouldn't they change the name?" Sommer piped up.

"Huh?" I glanced back at her before returning my attention to the granite behemoth in front of me.

"Well Tri means three but this year there will be four competitors since we've been invited. They can't very well call it the _Tri-_Wizards Cup anymore can they?"

"I'm pretty sure these guys do whatever they damn well please," I said as we finally pulled into Hogwarts.

Faces appeared everywhere, gawking unabashedly as I parked right on the cobble-stoned courtyard. A man in flowing robes with a long white beard was making his way over to us, a frazzled looking guy racing along at his side. My friends and teacher were already out of the car but something was holding me back.

Randolph promised that this would be a vacation for me, that England didn't have vampires, so I needn't have bothered with all my usual weaponry but my gut was telling me different. Maybe England didn't have blood suckers, Ireland didn't have snakes after all, but there was something outside of my hummer that was no good for me. I could feel it.

By now I was making a spectacle of myself just by the simple fact that I hadn't got out yet, and I hated making a spectacle. So I took a deep breath, put on my big girl panties, and opened the door. "Come on, Mack," I whispered to myself, "you're a vampire hunter, one of the top five in America at the age of 18 no less, you can handle Hogwarts. It's just a bunch of kids."

I closed the door and walked slowly around the Hummer, taking in the towering architecture more than the faces peering curiously at me out of it. I heard the whispers begin, they always did when I wore my guns, but safety was more important than pride. Let them talk, it didn't matter to me as long as I stayed alive.

Mr. Randolph was shaking White-Beard's hand and turning toward me, "And this is my prize student, Mackenzie Lavine. Kenzie, this is Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Pleased to meet you, Professor," I dutifully held out my hand and was surprised at the strength of the old guy's grip.

"Kenzie," he nodded, "I've been informed of your special case, so an exception has been made for you and you'll be allowed to carry your weapons as long as I have your word that they will never leave your possession."

"They're enchanted, Professor D," I smiled lopsidedly. "No one can handle them but I, so no worries."

"Ah, I should have known," he smiled back.

"Professor, I must protest," a gorgeous blond man with an arrogant expression pushed his way through the crowd. "As not only a representative from the Ministry for this tournament but a parent as well, I can't allow a student carrying guns to be allowed inside Hogwarts."

"This is Lord Lucius Malfoy," Professor Dumbledore murmured, "Lucius this is Professor Jon Randolph who has assured me that not only are these weapons safe within this student's hands but that they are necessary for her comfort."

"Necessary for her _comfort_?" He scoffed, "Why on Earth would a child need guns to feel comfortable?"

I'd about had it with this jerk.

"Because vampires are immune to magic," I bit out.

"Vampires?" Malfoy finally looked over at me and I was surprised when he paused for a second, his eyes widening slightly in admiration. "My dear..." he looked me up and down, lingering over my hips and the curve of my breasts, "...child, there are no vampires in England."

"Well you'll have to forgive me if I don't like taking chances with my life," I eyed him back, more thoroughly than he had me, because we Americans aren't ones to be outdone.

"You'll be within some of the strongest walls in England," he smiled a little at my hot looks, "with the best wizards in the world to protect you."

"And I repeat," I smirked, "vampires are _immune_ to magic."

"Enough Lucius," Professor Dumbledore sighed. "I've already granted the request. The girl can keep her weapons. She's a professional in the handling of them and I'm sure she will carry them responsively. Now I'd like to welcome our guests properly, if you don't mind."

Lucius raised a brow but swept to the side and said no more. He did however, eye me more closely and when I met his bright blue stare, I felt a jolt of recognition spear through me. It wasn't vampires I had to fear here. It was a blonde, annoyingly handsome, and ridiculously arrogant wizard. My life was about to get complicated...again.

I clenched my teeth together as I watched the sparkling eagle soar ahead of us into the main hall of Hogwarts. It was tradition, I was told, to make a spectacle of yourself upon arrival. Well I thought we'd already done that but evidently I was mistaken. So I followed my fellow students down the aisle between the dining tables set to either side, as the students of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang stared at us with open curiosity. When the eagle reached the end of its flight pattern, it blew up into thousands of red, blue, and white sparkles to form the American flag.

Great, we sparkled.

I rolled my eyes as we were shown to our table and caught a few admiring glances from some buff looking Durmstrang boys. At the end of my eye roll, my glance landed on no other than the raging blonde annoyance himself. Lucius raised a brow at the attention I was garnering and I was left to wonder whether he was intrigued or disgusted that a bunch of boys found me appealing. He probably couldn't see what they found so fascinating, him being such a stuck up snob and all. I'm sure my American manners were a little harsh for him.

I ventured another look and saw his lips spread into a slow grin. Then again, maybe he was looking for a walk on the wild side. Shit, I _so_ did not need this right now.

I tried to pay attention to Professor Dumbledore's speech about the tournament but it was a battle to resist the pull of those obnoxious but beautiful blue eyes. I'd never been so repulsed and so attracted to a man in all my life. What was wrong with me?

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Krystal hissed under her breath.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I hissed back. Was I that obvious, that Krystal, whose main concern in life was how many boys she could get with before she died, would notice my irrational attraction?

"How can you ignore those gorgeous hunks in the fur coats?" She elbowed me just under my gun and nodded in the direction of the still staring aforementioned hunks. I relaxed as my world became normal again.

"I don't have time to fool around with guys who are just looking for some American slut to spend a few good nights with," for some reason I glanced at Malfoy again and found him staring thoughtfully at me. It sent a shiver down my spine.

"Hmph," she looked over to where I was staring, "no, I guess you'd much rather fool around with someone way out of your age range, not to mention your league."

"First of all," I drug my eyes away from the idiot, "_eeew_ and _please_, second, he is so _not_ out of my league."

"He thinks we're scum," she pursed her lips together, "which I suppose you don't even care about and may even be excited by but Kenzie, he's a representative of the Ministry of Magic and he's not just respected, he's _feared_, you know what I mean?" She leveled a serious stare on me. "He's bad news, leave him be."

"I know bad news when I see it," I sniffed. "I'm not even interested."

"Uh huh," she smirked. "So what did Professor Dumbledore just say?"

"Oh fuck," I looked back over to where Professor D had just wrapped up his speech and a new man was adding something about no one under the age of 17 being able to compete. There were loud protests before Dumbledore silenced everyone with the big reveal.

It was a pretty cup but really, what did I care? I didn't want to compete. My life was stressful enough as it was. I didn't need to add a potentially fatal competition to the mix. But Mr. Randolph "would really appreciate it if I just added my name to the cup and be a good sport". Well one of the things I actually _did_ hear Dumbledore say was that no one should undertake this competition lightly and I think I had to agree with him. Randolph would just have to be disappointed.

I got up to follow everyone from the room and into a central stairway with numerous shifting staircases looming above us. A skinny redheaded boy had evidently been assigned to show us the way to our rooms. He stammered and tripped ahead of us, finally making it to a remote wing of the castle that had been set aside for the Americans.

"Since your school has both sexes like ours," the boy blushed profusely at the word sex. I raised and eyebrow and Krystal erupted into giggles behind me, "we have two groups of rooms set aside on opposite sides of the main common room here, for your use. Boys to the right, girls to the left." He made an about face and practically ran away from us.

"Get settled in, people," Mr. Randolph announced. "Kenzie will be in charge of the girls dorm, I expect you ladies to act like ladies..._please_." The last word was almost a groan of entreaty and we all smiled our consent. "And Tristan will be in charge of the boys."

When we had our things stowed away nicely(ie. tossed on our beds), the ladies wanted to explore and I was in full agreement. I needed to get a good look at the castle, check out how fortified it really was, and make a note of exit strategies in case of emergencies. It's usually the first thing I do when I find myself staying in a new place and you'd do it too if you had vampires stalking you since the ripe old age of 15.

So I followed the girls out to the courtyard but from there we parted ways. They knew the routine and they knew it was beyond boring, so I was left to do it alone. I preferred it that way anyhow. Who the hell can think of possible battle strategies with someone piping up stupid questions every five minutes. Although I do admit, sometimes my self imposed work is a little lonely.

I found some stairs that I was fairly certain led up to the battlements and I headed up them for a better view. The view at the top wasn't just better, it was spectacular. The lake spread out below me in crystalline majesty, embraced by emerald mountains, and spotted with birds whose white feathers shimmered in the sun. The walls were tall and strong, difficult to scale and easy to defend. The land spread out below to give warning of anyone who dared approach the fortress. There were several routes I could use for a quick escape and numerous distractions could be made to hasten departure if necessary. I smiled, I could deal with this.

"This view has been known to put a soft smile on many a fair maid's face but I must admit I am shocked to find you admiring it with such."

I whirled around to find Malfoy leaning casually in the stairway behind me. The bastard had snuck up on me and that was no easy feat. It made me even warier of him and it pissed me off more than a little.

"I'm not admiring the view, I'm checking the fortifications," I snapped. "I happen to approve, thus the smile."

"Ah, of course," he frowned a little as he straightened up and approached me. "I fear we've gotten off on the wrong foot, Ms. Lavine. I apologize for offending you earlier but you must understand the parental need to protect one's child. Your weapons concern me and I expressed it badly, please forgive the misstep."

He held out his hand to me and I looked at it for a second before my manners prompted me to take it. I could never snub an apology, even if I felt it might be in my best interest to keep an air of anger between me and this man. I could be rude but not in the face of politeness, if that made any sense.

"Of course, Lord Malfoy," I shook his hand briefly. "Our whole purpose in being here is to heal the rift between our magical communities. The dance should definitely start with the right foot. I'm sorry my weapons disturbed you and honestly, I wish I didn't have to carry them."

"I heard about your profession," he leaned against the wall, just a touch too close for my comfort. "How did you become a vampire slayer? It doesn't seem the career most young ladies would aspire to, and you not even out of school yet."

My pulse raced as I looked up into his penetrating stare. Danger Will Robinson, danger, my senses screamed. I barely knew this man and although the question was casual enough, my answer, if I answered fully, would be way too personal. So I took a deep breath and gave him the PG version.

"I had a run in with a fairly powerful vamp when I was 15," I tried for a casual tone but I noticed his eyes narrowing astutely. "I came out the winner, he came out dust, and they've all had a taste for me ever since. It was either become a slayer or become a statistic, and I was never good at math."

"Something tells me the summary you just recited is seriously lacking in important details."

"Well those are all the details I'm willing to give at the moment," I met his stare hard.

"I guess I'll just have to hope for better moments with you," his voice lowered til it seemed to tickle my skin.

"I believe you called me a child earlier," I taunted, finding way too much enjoyment in the game. "Now you want my better moments. What kind of a man does that make you?"

He leaned in til his lips were a hairsbreadth away from my ear. "A very satisfied one I hope."

The click of a hammer being cocked took the seduction right out of his eyes. He looked down at the gun between us with surprise.

"You'll be finding no satisfaction here, Malfoy," I pushed him back a little with the barrel.

"Do you really think that paltry weapon could hurt me?" He laughed a little but there was a nervous edge to it.

"I think it could hurt you enough," I smiled coldly. "Now go find some other young girl who doesn't know any better to have a 'moment' with."

"Kenzie..." he started gently.

"I don't think we're to a first name basis yet, _Malfoy_," I nodded to the stairs.

"Who hurt you?" The words were warm but they hit their mark with cold calculation. I felt my face blanch, my teeth clench.

"Go away," I bit out, "get lost, scram, how else do you want me to say it?"

"You felt it," he pressed himself against the gun, "you felt something between us, as cliché as it sounds, you know I'm right. We're magical people, we don't ignore any of our senses, especially the sixth, so I know you felt it and I know this isn't over. I'm sorry I upset you but you won't make this go away with bullets, Kenzie, or even harsh words. I'm not a man to be swayed once I've struck a course and, sweetheart, my destination is you."

He turned sharply on his heel and walked down the stairs and into the gloom. My heart was pounding, my hands shaking so much, I had to re-holster my gun before I shot myself in the foot. Oh this was not good, this was so not good.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

There was an excited murmur wafting out of the room housing the goblet. Cheering punctuated the silences occasionally, heralding the stupidity of every entrant. I shook my head and started to walk in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Randolph was suddenly in my way and Lucius Malfoy just happened to be beside him. Great.

"Away from here," I surreptitiously checked my weapons, nervous habit I guess.

"You've settled in," Jon Randolph was continuing even though I was trying to edge by him. "We've been here two days already. I expect you've got contingency plans out the wazoo for any and all possible attacks. You can relax now Kenzie... and you can put your name in that cup."

"Yeah, about that," I glanced at Lucius, then wished I hadn't when he smiled the most sinfully sweet smile I'd ever seen. "I think I'm good letting someone else take the glory and possible mutilation this time. I'm just gonna go check on the Hummers."

Lucius grabbed me when I tried to duck by. "Now Miss Lavine, don't be so hasty," he turned me expertly about, tucked my hand through his arm and began to escort me into the room I was avoiding. "Your teacher has assured me that you are MacAllister's shining student and your school's greatest hope for winning. You wouldn't want to disappoint your fellow classmates as well as all of us who would be so pleased to watch you perform." His voice dropped low for a second and I looked sharply back at Mr. Randolph to see if he'd caught the double-entendre, but Teach was a bit slow today and merely smiled.

"Lord Malfoy is right, Kenzie," he took my other hand to continue to lead me up to the cup and I felt like a prisoner on her way to the gallows. "The whole reason I brought you here was to compete, don't you dare disappoint me."

I was finally released and found myself standing before the softly glowing goblet. There seemed to be blue flames coming out of the mouth of it and I didn't like the flaming thing one bit. I turned around to tell Randolph forget it but found a piece of paper thrust into my grip instead. I looked down to see my name scrawled upon it. Oh this was just too much.

"Kenzie...Kenzie...Kenzie," my friends started chanting and I looked up to see them perched on some stadium-like seating to my left.

I glowered at them but they just got louder and soon all of the other students in the room had taken up the chant, including that cutie Cedric Diggory and the buff Viktor Krum. I found myself in the uncomfortable position of either doing something hazardous to my health or losing face big time. My hand lifted all on its own and the flames shot up to claim the scrap of paper that could very well be my death warrant. Sigh, I can't help it, I'm 18. Peer pressure and all that.

"Nicely done," Lucius started to reach for me again but I was swept up by my friends and other well wishers. He made an irritated face when Cedric stepped directly between us and blocked his view. I could've kissed the boy for that alone but his gorgeous face didn't hurt either.

"We may be fellow champions," Cedric smiled shyly at me. He was a little lean for my tastes but he was damn cute and I wasn't immune to that smile.

"You've entered as well?" I smiled back.

"And I," Viktor said from my right.

"So I've heard," I looked him up and down. Now he was more my body type, someone who looked like he could kick ass and take names right along side of me. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to have that much going on upstairs and what did you do with him when you exhausted the uses of his body? Sleep I guess. Oh well, Cedric's face with Viktor's body would have been just about perfect for me. Maybe that's why some women slept around, hmmmm. Nah, I got troubles enough.

"We're all going down to Hog's Head to relax a little before dinner and the announcement ceremony," Cedric demanded my attention again. "Would you and your friends like to join us?"

"Yes, we would," Krystal answered for me, hungrily eying both Cedric and Viktor.

"Great," Cedric said, grabbing my hand casually and leading me out of the room.

I looked over my shoulder to make my OMG face at Krystal, Sommer, and Tristan but ended up catching an eyeful of a furious Lucius Malfoy instead. For some reason the sight made me even happier and I smirked at him as I left the room.

Cedric held my hand the entire way to Hogsmeade, relinquishing it only to usher me into a seat next to his in the tavern. He smiled at me and scooted close, handing me a butterbeer that seemed to magically appear at his elbow.

"They know me here," he winked at me. Damn this one was almost as aggressive as Lucius. The thought of my sexual nemesis made me search the tavern like a paranoid idiot. I relaxed when there was no sign of platinum tresses anywhere.

"So I have to ask," one of the guys with Cedric leaned over the table towards me. "What's with the guns? There's all kinds of rumors floating around, so I'm not about to pass up a chance of getting it from the horse's mouth."

"What kind of rumors?" My eyes narrowed on him but I was doing it only for effect and started to laugh when he turned red and stammered.

"Oh, some say you're with the FBI," he regained his normal color and laughed with me. "That you're an early plant of the American witch community to try and control their government."

"Nope," I laughed and sipped my drink.

"How about, your grandfather was Billy the Kid and taught you to shoot and told you to never go anywhere without your guns?" A girl next to the guy piped up.

"Nah," I shook my head, laughing harder. "First of all he'd have to be like my great great grandfather or something and secondly, I'm related to a pirate not a cowboy."

"A pirate?" Cedric's arm slid to the back of my chair, "now that sounds exciting."

"For him maybe," I leaned back against his arm and smiled at him. Out of the corner of my eye I caught Krystal's shocked expression. I guess I wasn't going to be Miss Prude on this trip after all.

"Ok, I've got one," another guy started in. "How about you were kidnapped by a vampire master at the age of 15, shackled to his bedroom wall and made to provide for all his hungers." He waggled his eyebrows at me while I felt my face shut down and my friends go quiet. "Oh shit, tell me that's not true. I thought it was just a story."

"Yeah," my voice was rough with memories, "it's a story all right... my story."

Cedric's long arm shot across the table and slapped the guy in the head. "Nice going Justin, now she's never gonna want to go out with me."

I let out a shocked snort and the rest of the table took the signal to break out into relieved laughter. I looked over at Cedric with a new respect and more than a little gratitude. He smiled back gently.

"I'm sorry my friends are idiots," he said softly. "He didn't mean to bring up bad memories. He honestly thought that one was a lie."

"It's fine," I nodded to Justin, "I was just caught off guard. I didn't expect anyone to know quite so much about my life."

"You were really shackled to some guy's wall?" The girl across from us, I think her name was Jessica, asked in a low tone.

"Yes," I pushed back the images that always threatened to overwhelm me, even when no one was reminding me of them. Dark eyes, dark hair, sharp teeth in my neck, on my wrist, at my thigh. Cold stone under my naked flesh, cold flesh above me, inside me. I shuddered and pushed it all away.

"Jessica," Cedric's tone was no longer light but hard.

"It's ok," I patted his thigh and ended up keeping my hand there. His hand moved from the back of my chair to my shoulder and just like that, we were an item. How easy it is when you're 18.

"How did you escape?" Jessica must have taken "ok" to mean she could keep going. "Were you rescued by some hot American wizard?"

"No," I whispered and looked her straight in the eye. "As a woman there's something you need to know and I'm gonna save you a lot of time and tears by telling you this now." Her eyes widened and she swayed closer to me like a hypnotized snake. "No one will ever rescue you, _no one_. There's no such thing as happily ever after, there are no white knights on fiery steeds, and there are no hot wizards just waiting to save you. In real life, Snow White stays dead and Rapunzel dies old and alone in her tower. In real life, you gotta have enough sense to stay away from ugly bitches trying to give you shiny apples and have enough cahones to cut off your own hair and use it as a ladder if needs be. In real life, you have to save yourself."

"So you saved yourself then?" She whispered in awe, "How? What did you do?"

"I killed the bastard," I smiled grimly into her shocked face then settled back against Cedric. To his credit, his arm didn't fall away but tightened approvingly and with his other hand he nudged my drink closer. I smiled up at him and took a sip. When I put the glass back down, I glanced around the room and found my gaze captured by a hot blue stare. Lucius, and within hearing range.

"So now you carry guns because you're paranoid?" Justin had a way with words.

"No," I chuckled. "I carry guns because I'm a vampire slayer. I hunt them when I'm not in school."

"Whoa," Cedric's arm finally loosened but only so he could turn and look at me better. "Why put yourself in a position to possibly end up like that again? I'm sorry," he frowned. "I don't mean to pry or be rude but I know I would stay as far away from vampires as I could, if I were you."

"If it were an option, I would take it gladly," I smiled grimly as I looked at his hand, he'd get scared of me and my situation soon and that hand would be as far from my body as possible. They always ran after they learned the truth, that being around me could turn them into a happy meal for the undead. "However, I discovered it was no fluke that a master vamp decided to come after me. There's something in my blood that makes them lust for me like a cop after a fresh Krispy Kream. My blood calls to them as loud as any lunch bell to cowboys. One good breeze and any undead in the area are clambering to get a taste. So you see, it was either this," I waved my hands at the weapons, "or death."

"I'd go with the guns," Cedric took a swig of his butterbeer like there was something more potent in it and I followed suit.

"Yeah too bad Miss Kenzie is actually a big clutz," Sommer announced in her comic relief way. "Sometimes I wonder how she doesn't end up blowing off her own foot half the time."

We all laughed and headed back into safer conversational waters but I never lost sight of those deep blue eyes, staring at me from the sidelines, and the knowledge that he now knew my deepest horror gave me a cold feeling inside. I didn't mind the other kids knowing but for some reason I felt the info was unsafe in his hands.

"Come on, your new boyfriend's gonna have to do without you for a little while," Krystal grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Cedric, who dramatically held my hand to his lips until my fingers fell through his.

"I'll see you soon," he winked at me and I smiled broadly until a firmer grip took hold of my arm and ushered me down the room, pulling me out of even Krystal's tight grasp.

I looked up to find Lucius' angry eyes staring down at me.

"You move fast," he growled.

"I believe you were trying for the same results right before Cedric attempted it," I sank into the seat he'd escorted me to.

"I'm not a 17 year old boy to be trifled with," he leaned in to hiss into my ear. "Or to trifle with you. Beware of young men like our Cedric, such a sweet face can hide the worst of intentions."

"I'm fully aware of the dangers of an attractive face," I looked pointedly at his, "and I believe if anyone's in need of a warning it's _our_ Cedric."

I turned away from him and smiled across the way at the topic of our conversation who was looking at us in extreme concern. I felt, more than saw, Malfoy leaving and I breathed a sigh of relief when my friends plopped into the seats around me.

"Holy gorgeous wizard, Batman, what was that about?" Krystal leaned in.

"Nothing," I shot an angry look at Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy thought he should warn me away from Cedric."

"Why? Is Cedric a bad boy?" Sommer raised an interested brow.

"I think the baddest boy of all was the one who did the warning," Krystal smirked. "He's still staring at you by the way. I think he may want a spanking."

All four of us turned to see that Malfoy was indeed still staring at me. He didn't even have the decency to turn away when we caught him. He just kept staring directly at me with an unsettling intensity.

"Whoa," said Tristan as we all turned back around.

"I think that about sums it up," I said drily.

"A spanking, a spanking!" Krystal clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Shut up," I hissed at her.

…...

Hours later, we were back at Hogwarts, assembled in the main room.

"May I please have everyone's attention? The goblet will now make its choice of champions." The room immediately went silent as Dumbledore stepped before the goblet. He did a little touchy-feely thing with the cup and the blue flames started to leap higher. Then they got really excited and spat out a piece of parchment. Dumbledore caught it deftly and examined it. "The champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum."

Viktor stood up amidst cheers and smiled his way over to Dumbledore who patted him on the shoulder and directed him to a doorway.

Another paper shot out of the goblet and into Dumbledore's hand. "The Beauxbaton's champion is Fleur Delacour."

A slight blonde stood up and smiled brightly at the cheering crowd, then made her way through the indicated door as well.

"For Hogwarts, the champion will be Cedric Diggory," Dumbledore announced.

Cedric stood up, winked at me and made his way back amidst the loudest of cheers so far and numerous hand shaking and back slapping.

Another paper took its mad leap from the goblet into Dumbledore's hand. "Now for our very first champion from the American school of MacAllister, we have Mackenzie Lavine."

A chill went down my spine and my stomach turned over. I closed my eyes and breathed deep for a second while my friends tried to push me to my feet. The cheering was deafening and seemed to turn the whole experience into a surreal dreamscape. This was no big surprise but I had hoped I might actually make this whole trip without having to risk my life. Oh well, there goes that idea.

I stood up and made my way over to a very concerned looking Dumbledore. He shook my hand, staring at me questioningly before indicating the door I should enter. I walked over to it like a woman condemned and right before I went through, I caught the smug smile on Malfoy's face. WTF? Why did he care whether I entered or not?

Down some stairs, I found a room filled with trophies and my fellow champions. The boys started laughing good-naturedly and came over to shake my hand before I introduced myself to Fleur.

"We knew it," Cedric said proudly with his arm around my shoulder. "Viktor and I were just saying it'd be you coming through that door."

Before he could say anything else, a loud commotion wafted down the stairs and we all turned with matching looks of curiosity toward the sound. It went on for a few minutes before a new face appeared in the doorway, that of a bespectacled young boy wearing Gryffindor colors and a scared expression.

"Harry?" Cedric moved away from me slightly and toward the boy. "What are you doing..."

Before Cedric could finish, Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Lucius Malfoy, Mad Eye Moody, and the headmasters for the visiting schools stormed into the room arguing with each other. While they argued, I went over to the new kid and introduced myself. He shook my hand and told me his name was Harry Potter.

I'd heard some stories about the kid and I have to say I wasn't that impressed with the packaging but magic didn't need a strong body to wield it, so I decided to reserve judgment. He seemed quite sweet actually and didn't seem deserving of all this negative attention he was garnering at the moment. When all those angry eyes turned toward him, I really felt sorry for him.

"Harry," Dumbledore gripped his arm, "did you put your name in that goblet?"

"No, sir," he stammered.

"Of course he did," the huge headmistress of Beauxbatons exclaimed. Then everyone started talking at once.

I sighed and stepped in front of the poor guy. He eyed me curiously and I smiled at him. "Excuse me," I cleared my throat but everyone was too busy yelling at each other to hear me so I screamed it again, "_Excuse me_!" The room quieted and I smiled calmly at everyone. "Thank you. I'm gathering that the cup chose Harry here to participate and that you all have a problem with it because first of all Hogwarts already has a champion and second, he looks a little young for the new age requirement."

"Well she's quick isn't she?" Malfoy said with his usual sarcasm.

"Thank you for your heart warming compliment," I sneered back, "now if I may continue?"

"Please finish, Miss Lavine," Dumbledore gestured to the others for silence.

"As a champion, I think I have the right to make an observation," I winked back at Harry. "This competition is no cake walk. I have no problem admitting to being rather disappointed at being chosen myself. Now one look at this boy and I'm sure we all can agree that he's more than a little disappointed at being chosen. That does not look like the face of a successful criminal."

"How many times do I have to tell you to beware of pretty faces?" Malfoy mused to me.

"Ok, fine," I stopped using my polite voice and switched to my vampire killing tone. "You all wanna be hard asses? I'll call it like I see it then. Either Harry is completely innocent and you have someone powerful enough to get around Professor Dumbledore's magic, using Harry and possibly all of us as pawns in some unknown game," there were quite a few uncomfortable shufflings at this point. "_Or_ Harry himself is the powerful one, in which case I'd welcome him as a fellow competitor because obviously anyone powerful enough to best Professor D shouldn't be held back by age requirements. In fact, if that is the case and he can dupe Dumbledore, we should save ourselves a lot of headache and just hand him the cup right now."

That shut them up good. They just stood there blinking at me like the obvious had never occurred to them. Hello? Was I the only one there who thought about the ramification of things?

"Thanks," Harry whispered behind me.

"No prob," I whispered back.

"Well," Lucius cleared his throat. "Vicious plots or not, Harry is now a champion and must compete."

"He could have my spot," I smiled and shrugged.

"Cute," Mr. Randolph said, "but not appropriate timing, my dear."

"What's done is done, the goblet represents a magical binding contract," Moody interjected, "but since we're all here, I think there's another point that needs to be discussed. Those weapons should be barred from the competition." He looked over at my guns.

"Now hold on…" Mr. Randolph started to protest but I interrupted him.

"It's fine, boss," I smiled coldly at Mad Eye. "I don't need them during the competition. Something tells me there aren't going to be any vampires involved."

"I assure you, there won't be," Dumbledore patted my arm.

"Great," I nodded, "I'll remove them when I compete. Now can we please get this show on the road? I'm starving and I believe dinner is waiting."

The kids laughed and the adults frowned at me but Dumbledore smiled and gestured back to the hall.

"By all means, Miss Lavine, I believe all that needed to be said has been spoken besides 'Congratulations and please be very careful throughout this competition' for as you have pointed out, we may be players in an as yet unrevealed game."

I nodded and started to leave but Cedric caught my hand in a reassuring grip and walked me out. We emerged to anxious faces and hostile glares directed at poor Harry. I looked back at the kid and saw him swallow hard and lift his head. It wasn't right, what kind of friends did he have that they would turn on him so easily? Maybe I was misjudging, maybe his close friends would back him up.

"Why don't you come eat at my table?" Cedric tugged on my hand and I gave a small nod while I watched Potter make his way over to his friends. The girl with the frizzy hair smiled a little at him but the red headed boy gave him a nasty glare along with the rest of the kids at the table and I know I'd seen that redhead hanging out with him specifically.

No, this wouldn't do.

"I'll be right back," I said as Cedric took a seat, "Can you make room for one more here?" Cedric's friends agreed readily, making room for me and another without any protest. "Thanks." I walked over to Harry, his companions all staring at me with widening eyes. "Hey, Harry," I used the brightest tone I could manage and he turned briskly in surprise.

"Hey, Kenzie," he smiled.

"Cedric and I were wondering if you wanted to eat with us and discuss the competition. That is," I looked around at the gawkers, "if your friends don't mind losing your company?"

"No that's fine, we know he needs to make some plans since he was obviously thrust into this against his wishes," the frizzy girl spoke up and I winked at her for her show of support.

"Thanks…?"

"Hermione," she supplied.

"Thanks, Hermione, you're a good friend," I looked around at the others, like their friendship was still in question and most looked away guiltily. I pulled Harry to his feet and grabbed his plate. "Sorry to steal such a cool cat away from you but I only have a little while to get to know him and you all will have years yet. So I don't feel bad for being greedy."

They stared after us as I pulled him over to Cedric's table, throwing a wave to my friends so they knew I was dealing with shit and hadn't forgotten them.

"Thanks," Harry whispered.

"No problem," I ushered him into a seat on my left, with Cedric on my right. "Everyone here know Harry?" I looked over the surprised faces, quelling any protests with my hard stare. They all piped up appropriately and soon the conversation grew animated and Harry was welcomed into the fold.

Cedric had his arm around me for most of the meal but I was ok with it because I still had enough space to draw my guns if need be. So I relaxed a little and tried to enjoy simply being a teenager with a potential boyfriend. I pushed away all the worries about things that go bump in the night, the competition, and the unwanted or at least unwarranted advances of older men, and just had a little fun.

I was so successful at my self delusion, that I completely forgot about Lucius until Cedric walked me to my door later that evening. Cedric kissed me goodnight, a chaste one on the cheek... sigh, and left. I was about to open my door when a rustling to my left heralded the arrival of Mr. Blonde and Bastardly.

"What the hell?" I looked him up and down, he was in a dark green tunic, black pants with high boots, and a long black cloak, held to his shoulders by ornate silver snakes. His hair flowed freely over his back and he basically looked fantastic and way out of my league.

"He's beneath you," his voice was a gentle purr as he swept in closer to me.

"Not at the moment but maybe someday soon. I do like it on top." I smirked back at him and turned to open my door but he snaked his arm around my waist and twirled me until I was pushed up against the far wall, at the end of the corridor. I was literally between a rock and a hard place when he bracketed me in with his body.

"I thought you were more mature than most girls your age," he frowned into my eyes. "It surprises me that you want to play games with me."

"I don't want to play with _you_ at all," I denied, maybe a little too firmly. "Right now I just want to go to bed and forget that I'm involved in some fucked up shit, yet again."

"The competition?" He frowned harder. "Are you concerned?"

"The competition, you, Harry, Cedric, vampires that may or may not be lurking around every corner," I felt my jaw clench, "all of it. I'm ready to go home and I barely just got here."

"Do you truly not want to compete?" The poor guy was very confused.

"Look, I know you were spying on me at Hogs Head," I narrowed my eyes on him and he stiffened. "So you know some of what I've been through and you know what I do to make money to pay for my tuition. Do you seriously think that I want to spend my off hours needlessly risking my life for a bit of teenage glory?"

"Firstly, I know of few people with magical ability who don't enjoy showing it off," he lifted a hand and produced a delicate vanilla orchid out of the air. He stroked the soft petals over my cheek. "Secondly, why would such a beautiful young lady need to work to pay her own way? Are your parents some of those liberated types that want their daughter to be able to take care of herself or some other such nonsense?"

"Well," I took the wandering blossom away from him. "I have more important things to do than showing off, like staying alive for example." I threw the orchid into the air and when I caught it, it was transformed into a silver dagger. "I've never been a girl into flowers, I like more useful things," I twirled the blade through my fingers. "As far as my parents, they were killed by the vampire who took me, so I'm on my own." I threw the blade up again but this time Lucius caught it.

"Such a tough girl," he held the dagger against my throat in the barest caress and I felt my heart start to pound in anticipation of a fight. My skin fluttered against the knife's edge and his eyes were drawn to it. "You need someone to take care of you, someone to love you, someone to fight _for_ you," he drew the dagger down my front to my waist then turned it around to draw it up again but when he came back to my neck, the blade was barely an inch long and hung from a delicate silver chain. "I want to be that person, Kenzie," he fastened the necklace around my throat, "I want to protect you, provide for you," he leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips, "love you." He smiled into my shocked face and brushed my hair back. "Don't tell me you don't like jewelry either."

"No, I , uh," I reached up and felt the blade at my neck, "I love jewelry. Thank you, uh, I gotta go," I pulled away and ran for my door as his soft laughter chased me into my dreams.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

Lucius had been chasing me relentlessly for weeks now and it was beginning to make me even more paranoid than I already was. I peered around a corner cautiously, my towel and toiletries gripped tight in my arms. I just wanted to make it to the girls' shower without being accosted. At least, I think that's what I wanted. I was so confused lately, I could barely think straight.

When I was in class or with Cedric, I was fairly safe but the second I wandered off alone, Lucius was there. I couldn't even leave class for a bathroom break without him cornering me in the hallway. He was all hot roaming hands and lips, reining me in with his body and pushing my buttons like he'd been given a god damn manual. I tried to push him away, to burn him with scathing remarks, anything to make him stop, but he'd just kiss me in some previously unknown hot spot and keep going. Then I'd have to wander back to wherever I was supposed to be and hopefully recover enough along the way to look like I still had some sense in my head.

My relationship with Cedric was progressing but it was difficult when I had to push thoughts of Lucius away every time Ced kissed me. It made me feel guilty when I was doing absolutely nothing wrong and I hated that. I told myself every morning that this would be the day I really protested and held Malfoy at bay, by gunpoint again if necessary, but everyday it was the same thing. He'd corner me and whisper crazy things in my ear while he tortured me with half-kisses and almost-caresses. He was making me crave his touch by simply not touching me enough. It was insane!

I actually made it to the shower unmolested and I breathed a sigh of relief. I undressed next to the stall, draping my clothes and guns over the bench beside it and taking my toiletries in with me. I was finally able to relax under the hot water, letting the spray work through the knots in my muscles. No one else was in the bathroom, so I was able to take my time and enjoy without worrying about someone else waiting for the shower... or stalking me.

When I was finished, I stepped out and reached for my towel but a small sound caught my attention. I acted as though I hadn't heard, just continued to dry my long hair. The noise had sounded distinctly like a startled gasp and I was sure it had come from my left, so I angled my body, displaying it to its best advantage for someone viewing it from that direction, and was rewarded with a muffled sigh.

I dropped the towel and jumped toward the sound, landing with a solid thump against a hard body. I pulled at the material I felt beneath my hand as I locked my thighs around my stalker's waist, and Lucius' face was revealed. I slapped him hard and he turned me and slammed me into the wall.

"You slimy pervert," I hissed. "An invisibility cloak? Really? Now you're a peeping Tom?"

"I wasn't peeping," he growled but his eyes wandered over my wet flesh. "I followed you in here, hoping to catch you alone and when you went to shower, I couldn't resist. I'm only a man after all."

"That's called peeping," I snarled but started to purr as his hands slid over my back and down my ass.

"I think you enjoy it," he lightly grazed my ear with his tongue, "no matter what it's called."

He licked a drop of water off my lips and I thought I'd scream in frustration. Then I remembered that I didn't like him. Plus, I already had a man and he was sweet and much closer to my age. This whole situation was disgusting and ludicrous. I still couldn't help sliding myself against him as I crawled down and backed away.

I grabbed up my towel and wrapped it around me as Lucius' eyes wandered over my body. They followed the line of my dragon tattoos curving around me from my neck, down my back, around my waist, over my hip, and then around to my other leg in an almost complete swirl. Four in total, they each represented an element.

"I have a tattoo too," he smiled. "Maybe some day I'll show it to you."

"Keep your tattoo and your _hands_ to yourself," I shot at him, then ran for the door.

His mocking laughter followed me out... where I ran smack dab into Cedric.

"Kenzie," he laughed as he caught me. "I was just coming to find you, to ask if you wanted to sneak out tonight and go clubbing with us."

"Hey, babe," I tried valiantly to collect myself but then I saw the door I'd just come through open for an invisible exiter.

"You're still wet," Cedric shook his head for a second before he realized just how much wet skin he was seeing. His eyes went hot and his cheeks flushed.

"Very wet," I purred and heard what sounded like a stumble to our right.

Inwardly I smiled as I pulled Cedric closer. His breathing quickened as he slid his arms around me and lowered his mouth to mine. I moaned as his tongue slid past my lips and his hand went to my nape, brushing the droplets still clinging to my skin. He suddenly pushed me against the wall, his rising erection pressed exactly where it needed to be as his hand skimmed up my thigh and past the towel's hem. My leg automatically wrapped around his waist, my already heightened passions screaming for release. I forgot about everything but my raging lust, the need that Lucius had awakened in me against my will, and rubbed myself against Cedric wantonly.

Until the sound of a throat clearing pulled us apart.

My eyes were at half mast, still heavy with desire, when I looked over at the intruder. Of course it was Lucius, who'd obviously thrown the cloak off and was pretending to have just "accidentally" happened upon us. Lucius who I'd actually forgotten about for a few blessed moments there in the lust haze that he, ironically enough, had induced. I narrowed my eyes at him as Cedric stammered.

"Excuse us, Lord Malfoy," I didn't think Cedric's cheeks could get much redder. "We were just..."

"Snogging in the corridor?" He asked with a lift of his brow.

"Sorry," I smirked. "Guess I got a little carried away. You'd think someone was driving me crazy with lust or something. I just couldn't help myself."

Cedric stared back at me with his jaw on the floor. Lucius' jaw was clenching.

"Maybe you could rein in those lusts of yours," Lucius glared at my hand that still rested in Cedric's, "and try to conduct yourself in a way more befitting of the hallowed halls of Hogwarts."

I snorted back a giggle and Lucius' glare turned malevolent.

"I'm sorry," another giggle escaped, "but 'hallowed halls of Hogwarts' is a hell of a tongue twister and I immediately thought about saying it three times fast."

Cedric let out a startled laugh and Lucius' lips twitched a second before he controlled it.

"At least then your tongue would have been behaving more appropriately," he sneered.

"Holy shit," I laughed full out then, "did you just accuse my tongue of inappropriate behavior? That's frickin' hilarious!"

"Kenzie," Cedric was shaking with his efforts to keep from laughing, "stop, please."

"Alright, alright," I held up my hands before Lucius could explode, which he looked on the verge of doing. "We'll go someplace more appropriate for snogging then, Mr. Malfoy. I'd hate to offend your delicate sensibilities."

I grabbed Cedric's hand and pulled him away while Lucius sputtered. Once we made it around the corner, we burst out in laughter and started to run, holding hands like mischievous children. When we got to the American common room, we were out of breath from laughing and running at the same time and ended up in a tangled heap on the carpet.

When we finally recovered, Cedric pulled me onto his lap. "So where were we?" He lowered his lips to mine with a smile and I wrapped my arms around him but seconds later we were interrupted yet again by hooting applause. We looked up to find an audience and ended up laughing hysterically again.

"I guess we're just meant to be frustrated," I winked at Cedric.

"We'll have to work on it later," he kissed my cheek. "You are going to come right?"

"Not this exact second but maybe if you rub..."

"Kenzie!" Cedric laughed.

"Where are we going?" Tristan plopped down next to us.

"Into London," Cedric's eyes shined. "Fred and George know a secret way out of school so we're going to use it to escape for the night and go clubbing in London."

"Will they let us in?" Krystal was immediately enthralled.

"The drinking age here is 18," Cedric smiled. "Fred and George have fake Ids and I just turned 18 today."

"Today's your birthday?" I pulled off his lap.

"Yes and I'd consider it my present if you stayed where you were," he wagged his brows at me and we all laughed... but I got back on his lap.

"Well happy birthday, baby," I snuggled closer, "and yes, I'm definitely going tonight."

…...

The secret passage out of Hogwarts was cold and a little wet but who cared when it offered a night of freedom at its end. We were all in good spirits but were wise enough to keep it quiet till we made it safely out. On the banks of the Black Lake, we mounted our brooms and smiled at each other conspiratorially. Not only had the twins, Cedric, and my friends come but also Viktor, his friend Ivan, and Cedric's pal Justin had made it.

We shot into the sky and I flew past Cedric with a smirk. Cedric frowned and sped up but then Viktor passed us all. "Show off!" I called after him and the sound of his laughter filtered back.

It wasn't too long before we were landing in an alley and a chorus of _Evanescos_ were heard as we all sent away our brooms and riding coats. Cedric took my hand and led me out to the busy street, then up to a plain wooden door. I raised a quizzical brow and he laughed before producing his wand and executing a series of taps on the frame.

The door opened to reveal a very large man whose hand immediately reached out and demanded, "IDs."

We all supplied them and I was happy to see that the twins' fakes passed inspection because I didn't want to have to deal with an angry giant. He waved us in and we passed through yet another door which opened to paradise. Krystal and Sommer squealed in delight and even I was not above making an appreciative sound.

"Not bad, huh," Fred nudged me.

"Not at all," I looked around the room that was magicked to appear as though you were stepping through space. The floor was mirrored black, the walls dark blue but it was the thousands of stars that hung suspended around the dancers, gyrating wildly on the dancefloor, that caught my attention. Constellations spun and flew apart to reform somewhere else, planets drifted by, and a meteor left a trail as it shot past my head. Along the wall was a shiny black bar that I was only able to make out because of the long row of bottles that seemed to float in mid-air above it. Numerous bartenders were pouring drinks for the thirsty crowd.

"Come on," Cedric drew me past the dancers and up some silver stairs, to a balcony that circled the dancefloor. "Welcome to Heaven," he smiled as he pulled a seat out for me at a table that bordered the railing.

The floor of Heaven looked to be made of clouds and took a little while to get used to. It was firm enough but there was a spongy quality to it that left you wondering if you might fall through. I kept pushing at it with my foot after we were all seated.

"It's perfectly safe," Cedric laughed as he put an arm around me. "Who wants to do shots?"

A round of agreement filled the air and a waitress glided up from the ground floor to take our orders. She glided and I gawked. She actually had wings on even though her white toga was a little short for an angel. "What can I get you?" She asked as her skin sparkled in the brighter light of Heavens' glowing ceiling.

"Nine shots of tequila," Cedric said, "and I'll have whatever you have on tap as well."

"We have a nice Red Goblin Lager," she suggested.

"Perfect," he smiled and pretended not to notice the way she eyed him. "Babe, do you want a drink to go with your shot?"

"You got anything fruity and sweet?" I asked. "You know, something real girly." Viktor snorted and I shot him a haughty stare. "I can't be a tough vampire slayer all the time."

"You're a slayer?" The waitress lowered her pad and looked at me.

"Yeah."

"You American?" Her intense stare was making me paranoid and I had to stop myself from reaching for my guns and dissipating the invisibility spell I'd put on them.

"Yeah," I felt Cedric's arm tense on my shoulder.

"One of your kind saved my sister when she was visiting our Aunt in America," she held out her hand and I shook it. "Thank you for doing what you do. You're a hero in my book and you're drinks are on me. In fact, I know exactly what to bring you," she pulled up her pad and scribbled.

"Thanks," I sat in shocked silence as she took the others' orders. I'd never been thanked for what I did and I'd thought I hadn't needed to be but deep down, where I always told myself the truth, I realized that it was hell-a-nice to be appreciated... and hell-a-nice to know that I made a difference.

She was back with our drinks before I could recover, placing an elaborate concoction before me that practically had its own fruit platter attached to its rim.

"Whoa," I studied it, trying to find the straw as I wondered if those strange glowing sparkles flitting through it were harmful to my health.

"It's here, sweetie," the waitress laughed and pointed out the straw. "Enjoy... and give me a call when you're ready for the next round."

"Thank you," I didn't even attempt to lift my glass, merely sat forward and brought my lips to it.

"Well, here's to the hero," George lifted his glass with a laugh and everyone else mirrored him, repeating, "Hero!" To my horrified embarrassment.

"Oh come on now," Cedric laughed as he pulled me closer. "You face down Lucius Malfoy without losing a beat but you get embarrassed by the word hero? Here, do a shot, maybe it'll help."

"Oh, har-har," I smirked as I took the shot from him. "How about a real toast? Here's to you," I lifted my glass at Cedric then circled it around the table, "and here's to me, and may we never disagree but if we do," my friends joined in to shout last part with me, "fuck you and here's to me!" We all downed our shots and came up laughing but a sudden chill coursed down my spine and had me searching the crowd warily.

The clouds swirling up from the floor parted and there, across the dancefloor from us, at the opposite balcony, sat Lucius staring at me with an intense heat that didn't belong in Heaven. I felt my heart speed up and quickly looked away, covering my horror with a long sip from my delicious drink.

"Careful, honey," Cedric brushed back my hair from my flushed face. "That's a Centaur Slap you're drinking. It packs one hell of a punch...or slap I guess," he laughed.

"What are the glowing bits?" I peered closely at my glass as I popped a piece of pineapple into my mouth.

"They're like little time released capsules of magic," he pulled a cherry off my glass and ate it. "They revive you in the morning and prevent hangovers."

"That's bloody brilliant," I exclaimed in my best Brit imitation.

"Quite so," he laughed, "but it doesn't prevent alcohol poisoning so go easy, love, ok?"

"Hey," I pointed a wobbly finger at him, stared it into submission, and then continued. "I'm big-heap-vampire-slayer. Girly British drinks have no power over me."

"Uh huh," he smiled as he pulled me to my feet. "Then you'll have no problem dancing with me."

"Sure," I swayed my hips after him, relying on his hand in my grip to show me the way because I was too busy checking out his ass.

The next thing I knew, I was grinding my body all over that boy, my skirt hiked up to _my_ heaven and my arms around his neck. My friends joined us and we became one giant, pulsing, obscene thing. Krystal and Sommer were giggling, the boys were panting, and I was scared I was going to fall on my ass at any second. But I shouldn't have worried, Viktor saved me by sandwiching me with Cedric and helping me stay upright.

The music drummed through me and I lifted my hands, smiling, swinging my hips. It was fantastic. No thoughts of tomorrow. No worries about vampires. No tournament to compete in. Just this, just us here, moving in a primitive slide of flesh and furiously pumping blood. We danced till we couldn't breathe.

Sometime around 2am, we stumbled out into the street, hands around each others shoulders and smiles on all of our lips. We wandered down the block until the bright lights of a tattoo shop caught Viktor's eye. He jerked to a stop, pulling the rest of us with him.

"Tattoos!" He pointed excitedly.

"Yes, Viktor," I patted his shoulder. "Very good, that's a tattoo shop and over there is an all night diner. Let's go get some food."

"No," he laughed at my teasing. "Forget the food, let's get tattoos."

"I have tattoos," I smirked, "and I never get them when I'm drunk."

"I'm not drunk," he shifted his weight and almost fell over. We all reached to steady him and almost fell ourselves, which ended up with us laughing hysterically and desperately clinging to one another. "Comeon," he slurred the word together, "At least us champions," he gestured to me and Cedric. "We could get a cup to signify the Tournament."

"Or to signify how drunk we were when we decided to get a dumb tattoo," I laughed.

"Actually," Cedric nodded, "I kinda like the idea."

"Re-sult!" Viktor shot his fist into the air and nearly toppled over. "Come on, Kenzie, it won't be as fun without you."

"Fine," I shook my head and joined them. "But I'm not getting a trophy, that's tempting fate. How about we get the Goblet of Fire to signify that we were chosen to compete?"

"Sweet," Cedric said, "I like that better, cus' when I win, I can come back and get it made into the trophy," he stuck his tongue out at us and ran into the shop.

"Hey," Viktor jumped after him.

"Boys," I sighed as the rest of us shrugged and followed them in.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

"Kenzie," someone was pounding on my door way too early in the morning. "Come on, get up, Cedric's here to see you." It was Krystal... aka she-who-was-about-to-be-slaughtered. I groaned and rolled over, then cried out as pain shot up my ankle.

Krystal opened the door and peered in. "You ok?"

"No," I glared at her. "Someone bit my foot," I pulled back the covers and revealed an intricate tattoo of a carved goblet with blue fire flowing out of it. "Huh," I stared at the new tattoo on my right outer ankle and felt the night come rushing back.

I would be eternally grateful to the waitress for suggesting that drink because as bad as I felt from lack of sleep, I was not in the least bit hung over.

I admired the work of my new art-piece, I actually liked the way the flames licked up my leg, before I crawled out of bed and stumbled to my trunk.

"You remember now?" Krystal laughed as she plopped onto my bed.

"Yeah, I remember," I threw on some jeans, a silk tank top, and my holster. Then I jerked straight up as I _really_ remembered. Lucius had been there, in the club. I'd completely forgotten about him after the first drink but evidently he kept tabs on me because shortly after I stumbled in my door, (it was a miracle we were all able to fly our brooms) Lucius had barged in and locked the door behind him.

He'd thrown me on my bed and my drunk ass had been totally defenseless. I'd made a grab for my guns, immediately dispelling the invisibility on them, and he'd slapped away my efforts easily before removing my holster completely. Then his hand was up my skirt, spreading my legs as he fit himself against me, and his mouth was on mine. I'd responded automatically, my starved body grabbing at the possibility of satiation.

But he'd pulled back viciously. "Is this what you want?" He'd growled and yanked up my top to roughly handle my breasts. "Is this how you want to be treated?"

"Fuck you," I panted.

"Oh, I will," he ground himself against me, "but not like this," his forehead fell against mine. "God damn you, Kenzie! What is it about you that unmans me? Why can't I get you out of my head? How is it that an 18 year old girl has me panting after her like a dog? And why the hell must you throw it in my face, taunting and teasing me every chance you get?"

"Me?" I gaped at him. "You're the one that brings me to the brink of insanity with all your light touches, your delicate kisses. I don't want to want you but it's _your_ face I see when I kiss Cedric!" I gasped, clasping a hand over my traitorous mouth as I watched the triumph settle over his face. "I didn't mean that," I ground out.

"Oh yes you did," he smiled sinfully and lowered himself over me completely.

"No," I pushed at him. "No," I struggled when he only moved closer, settling his mouth to my neck, and fear sent adrenaline rushing through my veins to sober me up. I tossed my head and found my holster. As he tried to ravish me, I stretched my arm out and was able to pull one of my guns free. I held it to his head and pushed. "No means no!" He pulled back and eyed the weapon as I continued. "Didn't your Mama ever teach you that?"

"Alright, Mackenzie," he smiled as he shook his head. "I'll let you come to terms with this but deep inside you know there's no stopping it now." He got up and crossed to the door. Just before he closed it, he looked back, "You're mine already."

A pillow smashing into my face brought me back to the present.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Krystal frowned at me from my bed.

"Nothing," I swallowed hard and went to the door with her trailing behind. "I'm just tired.

"Uh huh," she flowed around me and plopped into a chair near the fire in our common room. I began to smile when I spotted Cedric stretched out on the carpet with the entire gang from last night but then my gaze panned out to include the table in the corner and I felt myself pale. Mr. Randolph was seated there having tea...with Lucius.

"What, are you guys like friends now?" I frowned at them as I made my way over to the small fridge next to the table.

"I've known Lord Malfoy for ages," Mr. Randolph frowned back at me. "Why would this upset you?"

"No reason," I grumbled as I opened the fridge and pulled out a sack of burgers leftover from our adventure. "Anyone hungry?" I waved my wand at the package and warmed the burgers back to their original state before I turned and headed over to plop myself down on the carpet next to Cedric and completely ignore Lucius.

"Starving," Cedric reached for a burger, the smell of grilled meat wafting immediately from the bag.

I distributed them out to everyone and sat back to enjoy mine.

"Where did you get those?" Mr. Randolph eyed the fast food.

"I have my ways," I mumbled around a mouthful.

"And did your ways lead you out of the castle last night?" He raised a brow at us.

"You can't prove anything," I gestured to the fridge and a coke drifted over. Mr. Randolph made a grab for it but was too slow. I popped it open and took a long swig then sighed.

"Mackenzie," Randolph growled.

"Why does everyone use my full given name when they're mad?" I wondered aloud.

"Mackenzie Lavine," he elaborated.

"Oh fine, here," I tossed him a burger and he caught it with a smirk.

"Thank you," he unwrapped it and started to munch happily.

"Why would you want to eat that?" Lucius looked disgusted.

"Don't knock it, Mr. Poopy Pants," I looked over at Lucius and instantly regretted it. He looked amazing, his hair spread out in a glossy flag over his wide shoulders. He was in black on black, stitched leather tunic, tailored pants, and flowing coat, making his skin and hair glow in contrast.

"What did you just call me?" He sputtered as muted chuckles spread around the room.

"Just try one," I tossed him a burger and he caught it with a snap of his wrist.

He sighed and made a pained expression before unwrapping the package and picking up the burger to stare at it in a very condescending manner. When he felt the inferior food had been thoroughly cowed, he sniffed it, took a small bite, and frowned. He bit again... and again. His expression changed to one of pleasure and he started to eat with more gusto.

"So?" I pressed.

"It's not horrible," he licked his lips and my gaze hungrily followed the motion. He smiled and my eyes shot back to his. "Maybe even _delicious_," he purred and took another bite.

I tore my eyes away from him and returned to my own meal. I finished my burger with steely determination, not once so much as glancing in his direction, even when he started making satisfied groans.

Then I felt Cedric's head land in my lap. He stared up at me with a soft smile on his lips and I smiled back. My hands sank into his hair, pushing through it as he closed his eyes and sighed. I heard a strangled noise and looked up to see Lucius glaring at me. With renewed relish, I bent to the task of adoring my boyfriend and Cedric basked in my affection like a cat in the sun.

"God, that feels good," he sighed as he turned his face toward my stomach, curled on his side, and circled my waist with his arm.

I leaned back against the sofa behind me and relaxed into the moment. I closed my eyes as I continued to stroke Ced's hair, my other hand wandering down to rub his back. His breath heated the silk at my belly and lulled me into a hazy comfort. Then his hand crept under the back of my shirt and started making lazy circles on my skin as he rubbed his face into me. The warmth from the fire spread around us and the chatter of our friends became pleasant background music.

"It's Saturday," Cedric mumbled.

"What?" I lifted my head sleepily.

"It's Saturday," his sweet eyes opened, "we should go do something."

"I'm tired, baby," I sighed and let my head fall back.

"I should train," Viktor rolled over from his back to his belly so he could hoist himself up on his elbows and regard us grimly.

"Screw that," I opened one eye to peer at him. "You work too hard."

"Krum, Krum, Krum," the twins started chanting in a mocking tone.

"Wait, wait, I got it," I laughed and shot my fist up into the air, making a stern face as I shook it and looked around at an invisible audience for adoration. The room erupted into laughter.

"I don't look like that," Viktor pouted.

"Ah, yeah," I gave him my duh face, "you do."

"I am Bulgarian," he frowned and hit Ivan in the arm for support. "This is how we look."

"We are a stern people," Ivan nodded loyally.

"Try eating more fiber," I smiled sweetly, eliciting more rounds of laughter. I even heard some snorting from Lucius' direction.

"My digestion is fine," Viktor protested, to which we of course laughed louder. "I am in superb health."

"Viktor," I called.

"Yes?"

"I like you better when you're drunk."

"When the hell did you see him drunk?" I'd completely forgotten about Mr. Randolph.

"I said, I _would_," I backpedaled while all my friends stared at me with horror. "I _would_ like him better when he's drunk."

"No you didn't," Mr. Randolph growled.

"Prove it," I taunted and everyone relaxed marginally.

"Kenzie," Randolph groaned.

"What?" I asked sweetly.

"Lucius, help me out here," Randolph pleaded to his friend.

"What do you want me to do, spank her?" Lucius quipped then his face went slack and he looked down and away.

I felt a shiver course down my spine as the thought brought detailed visuals I knew I'd have problems getting rid of for months.

"A spanking! A spanking!" Krystal and Sommer piped up together and once again we were all laughing.

I laughed harder than anyone else, relieved to have my thoughts distracted but then I made the mistake of glancing at Lucius and his hot stare brought them all back with a fury. My belly clenched, my nipples tightened, and parts of me went very liquid. What the hell? When had I turned into a perv excited by the thought of an older, powerful, intoxicatingly handsome wizard slapping my backside? Did I mention intoxicating? Sigh. I was in deep wizard poopy.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

* * *

How long could this torture continue? I played with the silver dagger I still wore at my throat like a complete idiot. Months now, we'd been here, and the whole time I'd been seeing Cedric while Malfoy pursued me with the patience and dedication of a master of seduction. Now that he knew for certain that I was just as affected by him as he was by me, he was brutal in his pursuit. It was making me jumpy. I was almost glad I wasn't allowed my guns in the tournament. I might have accidentally shot something for the first time in my life... the accidental part being new, not the shooting. As it was, I had to stop myself from pulling them every five minutes throughout the school day. An itchy trigger finger on a vampire slayer wasn't a good thing.

That's it! I needed to stop thinking about all this Lucius bullshit and get my head in the game. Harry had warned me and the other competitors that our first challenge was to be dragons and he was right. We'd all picked our fiery beasts out of a pouch and were now facing them. Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor had all gone already which just left me and Harry. We were both nervous but for entirely different reasons. He was probably scared of facing his dragon, I was scared of facing a single man who I knew was out in that crowd waiting for me to appear and entertain him.

"What the fuck does he mean, he wants to provide for me?" I muttered to myself. He kept saying those same things to me over and over, like a god damn mantra. He wanted to love me, protect me, provide for me. Bah, bullshit.

"Huh?" Harry looked up from his own private hell.

"Nothing," I smiled, "you'll be fine, Harry."

"Thanks," he tried to smile back but ended up just looking nauseous.

"Kenzie," Mr. Randolph poked his head in, "you're up, kiddo."

"Alright," my stomach turned over as I walked out of the tent and into the arena, where I knew a vicious magical beast was waiting for me... oh and there was probably a dragon out there too. I tried to keep my eyes on the rocky terrain where at any moment a dragon would pop up but then my friends started blasting _American Woman_ by Lenny Kravitz and my eyes automatically shot up to the stands.

His bright hair caught my eye instantly and even though the throng was going crazy, he was all I could see. He met my stare and smiled like he'd expected nothing less than my complete fascination with him and just like that, my fascination fell away and my ire rose.

"Thinks I'm a foregone conclusion does he?" I muttered. What was wrong with me? I didn't lose my head over men. I didn't lose my head at all, it was kinda my motto: Take their heads and hearts but never lose yours.

I stomped over the stones, now in a different kind of haze, one born of rage. When I crested a particularly large boulder, I heard the crowd gasp and I looked up to meet a pair of the largest eyes I've ever seen. The beast tilted his head and opened his mouth to draw air in, to most likely fry me but before he could, I dropped a quick bow, fisting my hand to my heart then sharply out.

The dragon paused and the crowd grew so silent you could hear the wind creaking through the stands. I lifted up and stared back hard.

"Greetings," I said in Draconis, "I am Mackenzie Lavine and I hail from the Americas."

The crowd erupted into sharp exclamations as the dragon gave me a similar bow, his claw turning into a fist and then striking out into the air before he replied just as formally.

"Greetings Mackenzie Lavine, I am Fanzir and I hail from Romania."

"I am here to compete for glory in these human games," I continued as he lowered his head to mine. "You are guarding an egg that I need to complete this round. Could I persuade you to help me?"

The dragon laughed and the crowd gasped but then they probably didn't speak Draconis and were most likely misreading our conversation. A dragon laugh can sound a bit terrifying if you don't know what you're hearing.

"You are bold," he nodded approvingly. "Where did you learn our tongue?"

"My father rendered aid to one of your kind and when I was a small human he would visit," I smiled at one of my few happy memories. "He taught me."

"What was this dragon's name?" Fanzir asked as he sat down and the crowd once more held its breath.

"Romwhil," I sat as well, so I remained at eye level, which is an important bit of manners when dealing with dragons.

"Romwhil?" Fanzir's nostrils flared, "I know him, he is a great dragon and I have heard of your father. Romwhil was injured and lost his ability to camouflage, a wizard hid him from the humans until he healed. That must have been your father."

"Yes," I smiled proudly. "How fares Romwhil? I have missed him."

"He does well," Fanzir's mouth lifted in a dragon smile. "How fares your good father?"

"My parents were killed three years past, by a vampire."

"I'm sorry," his fierce eyes burned, "I will inform Romwhil and we will hunt this butcher together."

"Thank you, Fanzir," I swallowed past the sudden lump in my throat, "but Romwhil knows already. It is why we haven't visited in so long."

"Then surely Romwhil has killed this vampire, he would never allow the beast to live."

"No, he didn't," I smiled grimly, " I did."

"Little human Mackenzie," Fanzir lifted up and I followed suit. "I like you very much."

"Thank you Dragon Fanzir," I nodded slightly. "Do you like me enough to give me that egg?"

"I believe I do," his lips quirked, "If you would do me a favor as well?"

"What would you have of me?" Dragon favors could get you into trouble, it was best to ask before agreeing to them.

"Unchain me and the egg is yours," he looked up into the sky. "I'm happy at my home in Romania but I hate traveling with these silly humans in big metal cages. I think I shall fly home."

"Deal," I pulled my wand from where it was tucked into my braid and swiftly made work of his chains. The crowd leapt to their feet and started cheering as the dragon handed me the egg.

"Care for a quick flight before I leave?" Fanzir's eyes gleamed.

"I would love one," I clutched the egg tight and crawled onto the dragon's back. The audience went wild. All except for one little man who was shouting something about his dragon and waving his arms in the air.

We rose up and I held the egg aloft victoriously. When we passed my friends, I cried out, "Meet me by the lake later, we'll celebrate." I tossed the egg into the air and waved my wand to send it back to my room at Hogwarts,

"You're on," Tristan called out, "we'll have a bonfire!"

I tried to avoid Lucius' stare as Fanzir lifted higher into the air but I couldn't resist the pull. I looked over and the bright blue of his eyes caught me and slid over me in wonder. I smiled broadly and hugged Fanzir's neck. So, I impressed him huh? Good, he needed to know I didn't need his stupid offer of protection… even if I secretly longed for it. Craved someone who would look after me for once.

The Hogwarts grounds spread out beneath us and I took it all in with awe. There was nothing like sharing a flight with a dragon. The power holding me above the beauty of this foreign landscape, the sun warm on my back, and the scales cool beneath me. It was incredible.

We flew for about an hour but it felt like mere moments later when we finally landed on the shore of the Black Lake of Hogwarts. Fanzir had chosen a spot down from where my friends were partying around a large bonfire. No doubt he didn't want to be caught again and put back in his horrid cage. I can't say that I blamed him.

"Goodbye Mackenzie Lavine," he said as I crawled down his neck.

"Goodbye Fanzir," I lifted my hand in farewell and he touched his muzzle lightly to it. "Thank you for one of the most amazing days of my life."

"You are welcome small one," he nodded. "It was an honor to carry you."

He took flight and I watched him go with regret. I missed Romwhil, along with my parents and I hadn't realized until that moment just how much. A tear slipped down my cheek, then another and another. Soon my back was shaking with silent sobs.

Then warm hands were slipping down my arms and pulling me back against a hard chest. I wasn't even surprised. It felt right that Lucius was there to comfort me. I didn't question it but I didn't turn around either. I just let him hold me from behind for a little while. Then I wiped my eyes and pulled away.

"That must have been quite a flight to reduce you to tears," he whispered.

"When my parents were still alive," I explained, "there was a dragon who was close friends with our family. The ride just brought back memories."

"Kenzie," his voice carried to me, then his hand was brushing my arm. "Let me hold you a little longer. I can comfort you."

"No, I'm ok, thank you," I started walking toward the firelight.

"You're wearing the necklace," he said smugly.

I turned around, suddenly angry over his expectations and the rights he seemed to think were already his. I yanked the pendant off and threw it at him. He caught it stiffly and frowned.

"Stay away from me," I hissed. "I don't need your protection _or_ your love."

"Yes you do," he started forward.

"And I don't need you telling me what I need," I stomped away before he could reach me.

"Kenzie!" Cedric came out of the crowd and everyone else turned to welcome me. "Congratulations, that was amazing. I wasn't aware you were a Parseltongue."

"I'm not," I saw Lucius winding his way around the edge of the crowd, the firelight catching in his hair beautifully.

"But we all heard you," Cedric frowned and followed my gaze to Lucius, then frowned harder. "You were speaking to that dragon."

"I spoke Draconis to the dragon," I explained. "Saying I spoke Parseltongue would be like saying humans speak monkey."

"Oh," he smiled, "well that's a relief, most wizards who speak Parsel go bad." He looked over his shoulder at Lucius pointedly.

"Does Malfoy speak it?" I noticed my friends' interested faces.

"I don't know about Malfoy but You-Know-Who does."

"I'm sorry," I frowned, "I don't believe I _do_ Know-Who."

"Voldemort," he cocked his head. "Don't you know who the Dark Lord is?"

"Never heard of him," I looked over at my friends who shook their heads in unison.

"Sweet Merlin," Cedric exclaimed, "he's only the most evil wizard there has ever been. They say he's dead but no one really believes it. He killed Harry's parents and gave him that scar on his forehead."

"Really?" I shrugged. I'd heard that Harry had survived trauma but didn't get all the specifics. "That sucks. So he spoke to snakes huh?"

"Yeah, even human ones like Malfoy," Cedric shot a dark look over his shoulder but Lucius had already moved on.

"Lucius Malfoy is one of his friends then?" Sommer asked.

"One of his followers more like," Cedric snorted. "Voldermort's followers are called Death Eaters and they're imprisoned in Azkaban if they're discovered but Malfoy's been very careful. Even though everyone knows where his loyalties lie, they've never been able to prove it. He's evil though, Kenzie, you need to be careful around him."

"No problem," I smiled and snuggled into Cedric's side. "I don't intend on being around him at all."

We wandered over to a blanket my friends had set out near one of the fires, and sat down. The whole school had turned up, so multiple fires seemed necessary. In between the fires, kids danced to the music coming out of one of our portable stereos. Several people lounged by the fire, roasting marshmallows and hotdogs while pots of cider heated in floating teapots.

"_Accio Holster_," I said as I sat down and held out my hands for my gun holster. I strapped it on under Cedric's amused gaze. "You think it's funny I want my guns on me?"

"A little paranoid, I guess," he put an arm around me and smiled to lessen the blow. "We're surrounded by the whole school, the Professors are right over there," he pointed at a table that had been set up for them to supervise us in comfort.

I automatically looked and automatically regretted it. Lucius was sitting at one end with Mr. Randolph and even though he was mid-conversation, he seemed to feel me looking and raised his stare to mine. He instantly noticed the addition to my ensemble and instead of finding it amusing like Cedric, he nodded in approval. Why did Lucius have to be the one to understand me? It made me a little ticked off at Cedric and I pulled out of his grasp to glare at him.

"Not a single one of those Professors could stop a vampire," I reminded him. "Their magic won't work, so unless Dumbledore's been taking some serious Tai Chi classes, he won't last two seconds. You call it paranoid, I call it prepared."

"Ok, sweetheart," he frowned and kissed my hand, "I apologize. I forget sometimes that you've had to deal with things I never even knew existed."

"It's alright," I realized I may have overreacted there, so I smiled at him when he put his arm back around my shoulders.

"Have some cider," he poured me a mug of hot cider from one of the circulating pots.

"Thanks," I leaned back against him and sighed. It was going to be ok. It's not like I was staying at Hogwarts forever. I shouldn't let little things bother me like that. I should just enjoy the time I had with Cedric because it was limited. In fact, I shouldn't let Malfoy bother me for the same reason. This too will pass... and all that other suicide hotline crap.

Tristan cleared his throat, "_Accio Guitar_," and caressed the guitar in his lap. Krystal squealed in delight and I smiled at their antics. Tristan knew how to lighten a mood... and get a little attention. He tilted up his cowboy hat and began to strum. In five seconds flat, he was surrounded by girls and our fire was getting a little crowded.

"Let's dance," I jumped up and pulled Cedric to his feet.

We made our way over to the area everyone was dancing in and I smiled when _You, Me, and the Devil Makes Three_ came on. I started a sexy grind, much to Cedric's delight. No sooner had he slid his hand to my ass though, Viktor danced up next to us. A lot of the Durmstrang boys were partnered up and dancing but Viktor was going single. I knew he hated all the young girls following him about and batting their eyes at him, so it didn't surprise me that he'd prefer to do the group dance thing. What did surprise me was how his eyes kept wandering over to Harry's friend Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione," I called and waved her over. When she got close enough, I gave her a little push toward Viktor with a dramatic, "Oopps."

Hermione let out a soft squeak and stumbled but when Viktor caught her, she recovered and gave him a shy smile. He smiled back and my work there was done. Cedric pulled me closer, happy to not have to share his dance partner anymore and I slid suggestively against him as I laughed triumphantly.

"Little matchmaker," he accused.

"They needed a little push," I shrugged, "literally."

As we continued to dance, my attention was caught by a sudden flash. I looked over to find Harry blinking rapidly at a small boy with a camera and a blonde kid with two blob-like goons pushing the kid a little too roughly. The kid stumbled, just catching himself and almost dropping his rather large camera.

"Piss off, Creevy," the blonde snarled. "You don't need to take pictures of Potter every minute."

"You're just jealous I don't want to take pictures of you," Creevy shot back and I had to smile at the kid's brass.

"I wouldn't let a filthy mudblood take pictures of me, if he paid me," the blonde sneered.

"What's that Creevy kid's first name?" I whispered to Cedric.

"Colin," Cedric whispered back and gave me a secret smile. He knew me well enough to know when I was about to make a scene.

"Hey, Colin!" I shouted, garnering everyone's attention in a twelve foot radius.

Colin's head jerked in my direction and he clutched his camera nervously. "You know my name?"

"Sure," I kept dancing with Cedric but I pulled us a little closer. "Any friend of Harry's and all that." I smiled and the kid relaxed a bit. "You want some pictures of the champions all together?"

"Sure!" He started preparing his camera, excitedly.

"Fleur, Viktor!" I called and they danced their happy little butts over.

"Jeesh woman," Viktor grumbled, "I'm busy," he nodded his head toward Hermione, who trailed behind him.

"Shut up and pose for a few pictures," I yanked him over as I said under my breath, "I'm the one that got you busy in the first place, so you owe me, boy."

Fleur joined us gracefully, no need to yell at that one, and when Harry joined us, we were complete. The flash went off multiple times before Colin was satisfied. He thanked us all and wandered off humming happily to himself as Harry stumbled back to his perch, half-blinded from the light. The blonde kid was still there and when I saw him open his mouth to harass Harry, I cut him off.

"Hey you, blondie," I called and the kid looked over at me with a condescending lift of his chin. He seemed kinda familiar but I shrugged it off. "No one likes a bully, you'd do well to remember that."

"And you'd do well to remember that this isn't your school," he glared at me.

"That's right," I stopped dancing and Cedric groaned as he followed me over to the blonde. "It's _not_ my school. I'm American and we Americans _especially_ don't like bullies. It's practically ingrained into our DNA to root for the underdog. So I'm gonna tell you once more, in simple words this time so you can understand... leave the kid alone."

We'd attracted a hell of an audience, including the Professors, who watched interestedly from their table, and the blonde swallowed nervously as he looked around, his gaze lingering on the Professors for a moment like help might come from that direction. It didn't and I didn't look. I didn't want to see Lucius watching me with extreme amusement, as I'm sure he was. He acted like everything I did was some great show for him. Oh, I wonder what the uncouth American girl is going to do next? Well I knew what the obnoxious English boy was going to do next. Guys like that can't walk away when people are watching.

Sure enough, the blonde gathered his courage and curled his lip at me. "Creevy's a _mudblood_, he doesn't even deserve to be in this school and as far as you're concerned, you don't scare me just because you strut around wearing muggle weapons."

"It takes a big man to stand up for what he believes in," I nodded thoughtfully and I saw my friends push through the crowd behind me. We were a team, I wasn't surprised they were there to get my back, it's what we trained to do. (You wouldn't know it to look at them but I'd been training my friends to be slayers.) It didn't mean however, that they weren't rolling their eyes already at another one of my underdog speeches and I didn't look back, so I wouldn't have to see it.

"That's right, it does," the blonde snarled.

"_But_," I continued and heard a sigh come from behind me, "only a child would abuse someone smaller to make himself feel big. That's the difference between a man of conviction and a playground bully. Now maybe you aren't afraid of me 'cuz you've been bullying this playground for awhile," I stepped in close, backing the boy up against a boulder. "But let me tell you something, kid," I leaned in and whispered in his ear, so the Professors, and specifically Mr. Randolph, wouldn't overhear. "I know a spell to shrivel your dick to the size of a dime, so don't fuck with me or you'll never fuck at all, got it?"

Blondie swallowed hard and when I stood back again, he made a hasty retreat. The two goons followed him with confused expressions as the crowd laughed and applauded. I went back to Cedric, my glance accidentally passing over Lucius and freezing there. He was staring at me like he didn't know if he wanted to strangle me or kiss me. I guess I should have been used to it already but the strangling part looked more amped than usual and gave me pause. I frowned at him, wondering why me sticking up for a kid would piss him off so much, but then his face cleared and he nodded to me like I'd just scored a point in our little game.

Oh well, I thought, what the hell did I care anyway? I went back to dancing with Cedric, making a face at Tristan who was standing by the stereo and who I knew had played the current song specifically to irk me. Marilyn Manson was one of my favorites, which is why the CD had been playing, but I could've done without _If I Was Your Vampire _and Tristan knew it. He grinned tauntingly and I gave up dancing, leaving Cedric to dance with Krystal and Sommer.

I went back to our fire and reclaimed my mug of cider. I was just about to reclaim my seat on the blanket as well, when I noticed someone watching me from the water. He was leaning his upper body on a rock, trying to hide in the shadows, but I saw the firelight glinting off his skin. He looked up and saw me staring, so I waved. He jerked back in surprise before waving hesitantly and diving into the water.

I smiled, wandering closer to the shoreline to see if I could see him resurface. He must be a merman, I thought to myself. His skin looked greenish but then again it could've been a trick of the light. Maybe it was just some kid having a swim… in a cold mountain lake, in the middle of the night.

Suddenly he was striding out of the water before me, a slight smile on his lips. He was built like a Greek god and his skin was definitely green. His legs were covered in scales, a thicker covering of them concealing his sex, but his chest was bare and glistened in the light.

"Hi," I looked him over again and smiled wider when he did the same to me.

He nodded in greeting and then looked over at the dancing couples wistfully.

"You wanna dance?" I held out a hand to him and he stared at it for a second before carefully taking it. I started to turn and lead him over to the group but he stopped me, pulling me back against him. "Don't like crowds huh?" He shook his head. "Ok, we can dance here."

I started to sway and he moved with me. Soon we were dancing in a gliding set of motions I'd never done before. He picked me up and helped me with the moves. His strong hands were webbed and slick on my skin. His own skin felt thick, more like a dolphin than a human, but it was soft and unmarred. He dipped me low, our faces coming together, and his full lips parted to reveal several sharp teeth. I stared in rapt fascination and his eyes crinkled with a smile. When he lifted me back to my feet, my hands moved up into his black hair. It was still wet from the lake but I could tell the strands were fine and would be soft once dry.

His eyes roamed over me too, noting our differences as I was, I'm sure. One large finger stroked the side of my face, then delved into the shell of my ear. I looked closer and saw that his ears were flat against his head, barely even there, and I smiled up at him in wonder. What a marvelous creature he was and how fortunate I felt, to be able to touch him, discover him. His hand wandered into my hair and a thin membrane blinked over his eyes, before his lids did. He focused intently on the texture of my hair as I focused on his unusual eyes. So intent were we, that we failed to realize we'd drawn a crowd, until the song finished and they applauded. My merman jerked in surprise and leapt back for the water.

"Wait," I called after him as I shooed everyone back, "don't go!"

He stopped at the edge and looked back at me. His eyes were deep cerulean and for a second I felt like I was drowning in them. The water of his eyes was filling me, pulling me into them. Then suddenly, I heard a voice in my head.

"Thank you for the dance, little fighter. Maybe someday we'll dance again." Then he was gone.

"Oooooooh," Krystal cooed from behind me, "Kenzie's in love with a fish."

"Is she now?" Cedric came up and put his arm around me as we both stared at the ripples on the water.

"Well," I smirked up at him and turned away from my disappearing merman, "a bird can love a fish but where would they live?"

"And what happens when an Englishman loves an American woman?" Cedric whispered as he led me off away from the others.

"I believe he enjoys her while he can," I winked at him.

"I intend to enjoy you for quite awhile, my Lady Slayer, who speaks to dragons and dances with mermen."

"We can only try, my Englishman with eyes beautiful enough to make a lady forget all the mermen in the world," I countered and then his mouth covered mine in a kiss that did make me forget.

…...

A horrendous screeching filled the MacAllister common room when I opened my golden egg. I shut it quickly as everyone covered their ears.

"What the hell?" I stared at my prize in frustration. How was I going to understand my clue if I couldn't even listen to it?

"Hey, babe," Cedric walked in and I gave him a quick smile as he sat down beside me.

"Hey," I returned my attention to the stupid shrieking egg.

"I think you may need a bath," he waggled his brows at me and I stared at him in shock. Our relationship was definitely moving along nicely but I didn't think we were to the point of bathing together yet.

"Excuse me?"

"Try the Prefect's Bath on the fifth floor," he leaned in and whispered, "the password is 'pine fresh'. Just take the egg with you and mull it over in the hot water."

"Oh," I mumbled when he sat back, then, "oh!"

"Yeah," he smiled broadly as I leapt to my feet and ran to my room to grab my towel.

I sped out again, past my bewildered friends and up to the fifth floor, where I found the bathroom and used the password to get inside. It was magnificent and I had to stop and admire the pool sized tub with its several golden faucets and the amazing stained glass framing it. I dropped my towel, nestled the egg on it and then set about to filling the tub.

When it was full, I dived in, swimming back to the edge through mountains of bubbles. I hadn't realized some of the faucets were pumping in bubblebath too. I grabbed the egg, dove under again, and opened it. The screeching was gone, in it's place was a beautiful song. I listened closely.

_Come seek us where our voices sound_

_We cannot sing above the ground_

_And while you're searching, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour - the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

I surged up out of the water, pulling in air and wiping the hair out of my eyes. In front of me was a stained glass window of a beautiful mermaid. She shifted her hair and looked at me anxiously. I stared at the closed egg and thought of the merman I'd seen last night. He'd spoken to me telepathically.

"Because he couldn't speak above the ground!" I gaped as the mermaid clapped her glass hands then stared back at my egg. "I guess we'll be going for a swim."

* * *

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

* * *

"Tristan, to me!" I shouted as four vampires closed in on me.

Tristan leaped over a rock wall, rolling to break his fall, and coming up with guns blazing. He took down one of the bloodsuckers to my right as I fired on two simultaneously, in front of me. The fourth one sailed overhead, knocking me to the ground while his claw-like hands sought my throat. Tristan landed on top of him and nearly crushed me to death. I fired both guns into the vamp's head and grunted as Tristan fell through the dust to land on me.

"Tristan," I groaned as I pushed him off, "please don't make a vampire pile up with me on the bottom again."

"Sorry, boss," he grinned and sent a back kick into a vampire stomach.

"Just don't do it again," I ground out as I ran to help Krystal and Sommer, who were fighting off five vampires by shooting back to back.

I rolled right through the legs of one, knocking another down in the process and killing them both when I jumped to my feet. I edged my back against Krystal and Sommer so that when Tristan jumped in, we had a nice circle of four going.

"Double tap," I yelled as we each got heart shots. We all pulled our short swords and took their heads, searching warily for more, even as the dust settled.

I spun around, kneeling and striking upwards with my sword as another vampire attacked me. I heard my friends yell and saw another pack of vamps pour into the courtyard. I flexed my back, turning my blade to yet another blow and cutting a vampire in two. I sliced as fast as I could, taking down another four in less than a minute but there were too many and soon I was at the bottom of another vamp heap.

I struck out with my sword, then let it go in favor of my firearms. The sound of the guns was louder with all that vamp flesh holding it in but I kept firing. Teeth bit into my neck, my arms, my thighs, but it didn't slow my hands. I screamed in rage as I pulled the triggers over and over. It seemed like there was an endless supply of bloodsuckers for as soon as I dusted one, another would take its place. I heard my friends screaming and my heart beat faster. We weren't going to make it this time.

Then they were gone.

My wounds, the weapons, all the blood, and all the vampires were just suddenly gone and I was kneeling in the vast empty room Dumbledore had given us to practice in, with my friends at my back and a group of Professors at my front. I narrowed my eyes as they started clapping.

"Well done, Miss Lavine," Professor Dumbledore nodded. "And all of you as well," he waved a hand to Tristan, Krystal, and Sommer. "I'm impressed by not only your skill but the magic used to create such vivid illusions."

"Yes," Lucius looked over my sweaty ratty jeans with distaste, "it's a good thing Professor Dumbledore quarantined this room for you or we'd have students running for the hills. It was most realistic. Too bad you weren't up to the task," he smirked.

"It's pretty rare to go up against more than ten vampires at a time," I narrowed my eyes on him. "We'd already taken out at least twice that when I got overtaken. I think something went wrong with the training program, every time I killed one, another took its place... and that's _not_ realistic."

"Yeah, it was like it went haywire or something,"Krystal strode up, wiping sweat off her brow. "We've never had to fight off so many before."

"I changed it," Mr. Randolph smiled mischievously. "I thought you guys could use the extra workout and a good healthy dose of humble. Some of you are getting a little cocky." He eyed me. "If you insist on training your friends to follow you into your chosen profession, Kenzie, then I think they should see the worst case scenario."

"Losing against... exactly how many vamps did you send at us?" I stopped to think about how many I'd killed.

"It was limitless," he chuckled. "Like the Hydra, you kill one and two would take its place."

"Well that explains it," I looked back at my team and they started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Professor Snape looked at us like we'd lost our minds.

"Randolph did this to make us humble," Tristan laughed.

"And?" Snape pressed.

"Well, we're still standing," I finished for Tristan. "None of those vamp simulations got a killing blow on any of us... even with the crazy Greek monster clause built in. So what was supposed to humble us..."

"Just turned our egos into Hydras," Sommer laughed. "We rock!"

"U.S.A.! U.S.A.! U.S.A.!" We chanted as we gathered together in a circle and struck our fists together.

"What do we do?" I yelled.

"Kill vampires!" They yelled back.

"Who does it better than us?" I shouted.

"No one!" We shouted together, then launched into another round of, "U.S.A.! U.S.A.! U.S.A.!"

When we broke apart, it was to see the Professors walking away, shaking their heads. One blonde head in particular was shaking severely, causing me to laugh extra hard.

…...

I had a free period and I really needed to clean my guns, so I walked through the MacAllister common room with single-minded determination to get my cleaning kit. I needed some space so this was the perfect time to take care of this because the rest of the kids were in class and I'd have the common room to myself. So, kit in hand, I headed back into the room... and stopped short.

Mr. Randolph was having tea with Malfoy. Of course he was. I shouldn't have been surprised, they were like best buddies or some such crap. Personally, I think Malfoy just used it as an excuse to lurk in my common room but maybe that was being egotistically paranoid.

"Hello, Kenzie," he smiled slowly at me... nope, not paranoia.

"Hey," I threw my cleaning kit down on the carpet before the fire. "What the hell is it with you English and tea, anyway?" I asked as I opened the kit. "Have a cup of tea, Kenzie," I mocked, "Oh, now, will you join me for a spot of tea. Come on in, we'll have some tea. Tea, tea, tea, always with the tea. What I wouldn't give for someone to just offer me a nice cup of coffee... no, not a cup, a mug... yeah, a big ol' , I've been out all night partying but still need to get to class, cup-o-joe." I sighed and pulled my guns.

"Now, now," Lucius held out a hand, "no need to get violent about it. All you had to do was ask." He summoned up a huge steaming mug of coffee and held it out to me with a twinkle in his eye and a smirk on his lips.

"Sweet," I laughed as I jumped up and took the cup from him. "You got cream and sugar?"

"What?" He lifted his brows in mockery. "You mean you don't take it black? I would have expected a big tough American like you would drink your coffee black as sin." He ended his statement with a delicious purr that sent tingles down my back. Now why couldn't Cedric make me tingle like that?

"I like my coffee, like I like my men," I blurted before I could stop myself, "blonde and sweet."

"Well, one out of two ain't bad," he shrugged and Randolph almost choked on his tea.

"Malfoy," he shook his head, "really, she's half your age."

"Oh come on," I automatically became defensive, "like I'm a giggling teenager?"

"No," Mr. Randolph had a strange smile as he returned to his tea, "maybe you're right, go ahead then, Malfoy, evidently she's ok with it."

"Now, wait a minute," I backpedaled, a little shocked that Mr. Randolph had been the one to back me into this corner. "I didn't mean I welcomed the interest."

"Well, what is it then?" Randolph sat back in his chair and stared at me. "Either you're a teenage child who needs my protection or your a woman who can handle her admirers alone."

"I can handle Malfoy," I shot the blonde bastard a nasty look. "He, however, couldn't handle me, not in a million years."

I sauntered back to my seat with my coffee mixed perfectly and sat down before my guns, thinking I'd had the last word. I couldn't have been more wrong.

"I'd be more than pleased to show you just how well I can handle you," Lucius' sexy growl slunk over me. "Both in and out of bed, until I made you scream in satisfaction. Being with someone twice the age of your young Cedric can have its benefits. One of them most certainly being the way I can _handle_ you."

I stared at Lucius in shock as waves of heat ran up my chest and over my face.

"Maybe I should leave you two alone," Randolph broke the silence.

"No," I shouted as Lucius simultaneously said, "Yes."

"Well, which is it?" Randolph laughed as he looked back and forth between us.

"Oh, do stay, Jon," Lucius smirked, "she'd only run away if you left anyway."

"I don't run away," I protested.

"Yes, sweetheart, you do," Malfoy shook his head. "Every time things start to heat up, you go running."

"Maybe because I'm not interested in your _heat_," I growled and turned back to my guns. I started to field strip them and wipe them down, going through the motions practically on auto pilot, when Lucius' sexy voice cut through my angry thoughts.

"You want it alright," he said. "I think that's been established beyond a doubt."

Before I could retort, an owl swooped through the window and dropped a bouquet of red roses in my lap.

"What the hell?" I lifted my hands away from them like they were a bunch of snakes instead of beautiful blossoms.

Lucius and Randolph erupted into peals of laughter.

"Looks like the boyfriend has upped the chase," Lucius peered into my lap. "Red roses, how boringly cliché."

I frowned at him, then searched through the flowers for the little card attached with a red ribbon. I read the sweet words and even though I wasn't a fan of flowers, I was touched. Cedric may not boil my blood but he was a good boy and there was something to be said for goodness. God knew I needed that in my life.

"So what does it say?" Randolph questioned in a sing-song voice.

"It says, 'Fuck off, Mr. Randolph'," I said sweetly.

"It's probably some ridiculous poetry about roses being red," Lucius scathed.

"It's actually one of the sweetest things I've ever read," I narrowed my eyes on the snob.

"Let's hear it then," Randolph pressed.

"It's personal," I held the card carefully. It was the first love note I'd ever received and I wanted to save it. Yes, I can be girly. "And I don't need you two yahoos ruining it for me."

"Come on, Kenzie," Lucius smirked. "Tell the truth and shame the devil."

"Fine," I couldn't help raising the heavy blooms to my nose for a deep sniff. "He wrote, 'You know you are in love when you see the world in her eyes, and her eyes everywhere in the world... I cannot open mine, without seeing yours. Love, Cedric'. Happy now?"

"No," Lucius clenched his jaw, "not particularly, no."

"Good," I conjured up a vase and put the roses in, "serves you right." Then I went back to cleaning my weapons. I had just finished with the bore brushing when Cedric waltzed in. I looked up and smiled, "Hey, thank you for the roses."

"You're welcome," he sprawled behind me and kissed me on the cheek. "I wanted you to know this isn't just a school fling for me."

"Oh," I busied my hands putting my guns back together.

"I know you have reservations," he continued and there were small choking noises coming from the table. Cedric ignored the men. "But I don't. I think we're great together."

"So do I," I holstered my guns and turned so I could kiss him, hard, while I ignored the blonde demon behind me. "Come on," I stood up and he followed, "let's take this somewhere more private." We started heading toward my room when Randolph called.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Woman able to handle her admirers, remember?" I called back, "And this admirer happens to be 18 as well, so piss off." I pulled Ced into my room and slammed the door.

We didn't come out till we were practically late for our next class but Randolph and Malfoy were still there, giving us disapproving looks as we raced out the door laughing.

…...

The forest was stirring but it was just an undercurrent of sound. Birds chirping softly, the gentle creaking of trees in the breeze, and the shuffling and munching of the thestrals as they ate the strips of meat I'd thrown to them.

Some would think them ugly, nightmarish even, but I loved the smooth contours of their bodies, the graceful way they moved. I thought they were beautiful, the kind of beauty that crawls from the ashes of pain and rebuilds itself stronger, sleeker, and wiser. There was wisdom in those eyes, dark, shining, secret knowledge that made me want to look deeper, want to dive in.

I looked back to my sketchbook, the soft scratch of my pencil calming me, reminding me that home was never too far away. It was right here, in these lines, in the skill I used to hone not so long ago. Now I had other skills to perfect and it made my artist soul ache. So I occasionally gave it free rein and let it take me for a ride.

The crunch of careless boots was startling and both the thestrals and I froze, looking up at the noise. I relaxed when I saw it was only three boys, the blonde bully and his goons. Sensing my ease, the thestrals went back to their grazing. I, in turn, went back to my sketching and tried to ignore what was surely going to prove to be an annoyance.

"Oh, she's an artist," the blonde seemed to make every word he said come out with as much scorn as possible. I kept drawing. "What, no snappy comebacks now that you're alone?"

I sighed and put my pencil down. "I'm always alone, kid. In a room full of people I'm alone, so it makes no difference to me."

"The stoic assassin, eh?" He sauntered over to the fallen tree I was perched on. "Think you're so tough, you're just a girl."

"I know what I am and it happens to be none of those things you just mentioned," I looked him up and down. "Know thyself is good advice. Maybe you should take it to heart."

"What?" He frowned, "what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"God, I hate it when they're too stupid to understand my insults," I sighed.

"Stupid, am I?" He looked down at my drawings and sneered. "At least I'm not out in the forest alone, drawing disgusting figments of my imagination. You must be pretty damn disturbed to think up shit like that, Lavine."

"They're thestrals, you idiot," I gestured to the creatures watching us intently. A mother and her young were standing close to my right. "And they're not disgusting, they're beautiful. That you can't see their beauty just shows me how disgusting _you_ are."

"Thestrals?" He looked around the clearing like he was searching for them and I realized he must have led a hell of a sheltered life because he couldn't see them. "Are you trying to tell me these beasts are here? Now?"

"There's a pair of them right there," I waved my hand at the mother. "I'm assuming you've never seen death which would explain why you can't see them."

"Or it could be because they're not there," he lurched toward the area I'd indicated, swinging his arm out and startling the young mother.

"No," I yelled as she reared up, they looked delicate but their hooves were sharp and strong… and plunging through the air straight for the annoying blonde. His eyes met mine and reacted to my fear, filling with horror. I leaped and shoved him out of the way, the hooves falling on my left upper arm instead of the boy's head. Oh well, I'd heal, I didn't think he could heal death.

I dropped to the ground amid the chaos of screaming boys and galloping hooves as the thestrals ran away. I groaned, gingerly touching my arm and grimacing as my hand came away covered in blood. I twitched and nearly screamed from the pain. Yep, it was broken. The boys took one look at the damage the "imaginary" creatures had done to me and turned tail, little shrieks of fear announcing their progress back to Hogwarts.

"Hey!" I called after them. "God damn cowards," I crawled to my feet and picked up my sketchbook as well as my pencil from the leaves. I stuck my pencil behind my ear and held my book with my one good arm as I tromped back through the forest, blood dripping from my wound. Damn it, I liked this shirt.

When I reached Hogwarts, I was surprised there wasn't a posse ready to ride out and fight the vicious creatures. I guess the kids didn't want to get in trouble for harassing me and causing my injury. I shook my head as I made it across the courtyard.

"Miss Lavine," a feminine screech halted me and I looked up to find Professor McGonagall staring at my arm in horrified fascination. I guess it was pretty bad, the hoof had not only torn the skin and broken bone but had left a gash big enough to see the white of said bone.

"Yeah?" I tried for nonchalance as all the occupants of the courtyard stopped and starred, and of course Lucius happened to be there. He'd probably been stalking me and lost my trail in the courtyard.

Go figure, he was in a corner with the kids who'd just left me wounded in the forest. I met the blonde kid's eyes and he looked away guiltily. Lucius, however, did not look away, he stared at me hard, noting my wound with a deep frown before turning back to the boy… who looked remarkably like him. Was that? Shit, didn't he say he had a son here? Why had it never mattered to me? Why hadn't I wondered who his child was?

"Miss Lavine," Professor McGonagall had reached my side while I was eying Lucius. "What happened to your arm?"

I looked at the kid and saw him blanch. "I fell," I saw his eyes widen in surprise before I looked back at McGonagall.

"That does not look like a falling injury," she pronounced.

"No?" I gave her a lopsided grin, though it probably came out as a grimace with all the pain I was in. "Cut myself shaving?"

The gaping audience we'd attracted erupted into laughter, even Malfoy shook his head with a smile, but McGonagall was not amused. She raised an eyebrow and took my uninjured arm firmly in her grasp to lead me into the castle. I guess she feared for my sanity and didn't think I was capable of making it to the hospital wing on my own.

"Professor," I pulled back my arm, "I can walk to the hospital on my own."

"Miss Lavine," she frowned. "If you were attacked, you can tell me. You don't need to fear repercussion from any source."

"Lady," I narrowed my eyes, "If I was attacked, I wouldn't be the only one _bleeding_." I turned on my heel and stalked toward the hospital and Madame Pomfrey's bone mending skills.

…...

"Why would you do that?" Lucius demanded.

"Son of a troll," I snarled as the centaur woman I'd been drawing, shot to her feet. "Please don't go, Marisol," I held out a hand to her.

"Another time, Kenzie," she looked at Malfoy nervously before trotting back into the Dark Forest.

"Thanks a lot, Ludicrous," I snapped as I tucked my pencil in my hair.

"Answer the question," he said imperiously.

"I don't have to answer anything," I stood to confront him. "Besides, I don't know what the hell you're _talking_ about!"

"Draco," he said slowly as he stared into my face. "He confessed his part in your injury to me. Why would you save him after he'd behaved so badly to you?"

"Draco? That's his name?" I shook my head, "go figure, he's as hot-tempered as a dragon."

"Gods damn you, Kenzie, just answer the question!"

"Why the hell do you care?" I thought about how much they looked alike, acted alike.

"Because he's my son!"

"Well that explains the personality disorder," I smirked.

"Kenzie!"

"Alright, alright," I sat back down and looked him over. "I suppose you think I did it for you, huh? That would fit your ego perfectly. Well, shows how much you know… because I didn't… know, that is. I didn't know he was your son till just now, so you can pack away your assumptions."

"I didn't assume anything," he sighed and sat beside me. "I just want to understand your motivations. Why did you protect someone who has shown you nothing but scorn? You baffle me."

"Because he couldn't see the blow that was coming for him," I finally lost my teasing tone and looked at him seriously. "Because, it would have killed him and only injured me. Because it was an automatic reaction for me to protect. I don't hunt vampires because I love to _kill_, Lucius," I sighed. As I remembered Draco calling me an assassin. "I kill them because I love _life_… even the life of an arrogant mini-you."

"He is a lot like me," he sighed and rubbed his forehead. "You're astounding," he dropped his hand abruptly, "confusing, and utterly fascinating. Every time I think I've got you figured out, you do something to shatter the image."

"I'm very simple actually," I looked down at the soft smile of the centaur I'd drawn. "I just want to live life to the fullest because every day could be my last. Not that it's any different for anyone else, I just happen to feel it stronger than most."

"That's it, huh?" He smiled gently as he looked at me sideways.

"Yep," I grinned back. "I try my best to go to sleep without regrets and I struggle with my conscience like everyone else. It's just with me, doing the right thing can sometimes mean bloodshed but it's still the same decisions: which is the right choice, or which is the lesser evil? Pretty simple."

"No, not simple," he exhaled harshly. "Nothing about you is simple. You think any other person would have sacrificed themselves for an enemy?"

"He's not my enemy," I made a pained expression. "He's just a kid with a bad attitude."

"He's only a few years younger than you," Lucius held me in one of his intense stares, "and maybe enemy was too harsh a word."

"Mmmmm," I smiled, "he's my nemesis, bwahaha."

I got a soft chuckle for that one.

"He's definitely no friend to you," Lucius sighed. "Yet you threw yourself into the path of danger on his account and you think anyone else would have made that same decision?"

"Sure," I shrugged, "it was the right thing to do."

"I wouldn't have done it," he said quietly, bringing my eyes to his.

"_Yes_, you would have," I let him see my conviction, my faith, maybe not in all of humanity but in him at least.

"How can you look at me like that?" His face filled with confusion. "You think I'm vile. I know you're attracted to me but I also know you fight it because you hate me so."

"I don't hate you," I frowned and turned away, wondering why I did have faith in him. He was right, wasn't he? I did think he's vile, didn't I?

"Kenzie," his voice was gentle, coercing my gaze back to his. "Thank you for my son's life," his gloved hand slid over my cheek, the leather a smell like home for me, so I couldn't resist closing my eyes and leaning into that caress.

I heard his sharp intake of breath and my eyes shot open to see the longing filling his. "Uh," I pulled back, looking around me in confusion.

"So, you like to draw?" He pulled the sketchbook from my lap.

"Ah, yeah," I took a deep breath and tried to calm my stomach. "It was something I used to do before... well, I wanted to be an artist once."

"You're very good," he was flipping through the pages now.

"You think so?" I peered over his shoulder and blanched. He'd stopped on a portrait I'd done of him.

"Is this how you see me?" His finger traced the soft smile I'd drawn, the gentle expression in his eyes.

"No," I stroked the fall of hair in the picture. "It's the way you see me. This is how you look when I catch you staring at me. It's such a contradiction from the way you normally look that I had to capture it."

Lucius looked at me with shocked intensity, then stared back down at the picture. Emotions flashed over his face, disbelief, wonder, amusement, then finally acceptance. He shook his head and laughed softly before looking back at me with a mirrored expression to the one in my book.

"I didn't realize," he whispered and started to reach for me.

"I gotta get back." I jumped up, sweeping my book off his lap, and started making my way through the forest floor.

"Kenzie," he called and I stopped but didn't turn back. "Live well, sweetheart."

"No regrets," I said softly and left.

…...

The halls were dark but I found my way easily. I knew where Lucius was with an unerring sense of direction. I couldn't stay away anymore, his eyes were haunting me, the light touch of his glove on my cheek had proved more fatal than all his brash advances. I wanted him so badly, my body burned.

There, his door in front of me. "Alohamora," I whispered and it opened silently. The room was even darker than the hall, pitch black when I closed and locked the door, but I saw his hair shining across his pillow like a beacon lighting me home. I walked to him, shedding my clothes as I went, like shedding an old life, so I could start fresh in his arms.

He turned slowly and a soft light came on to illuminate his face, the lamp on his bedside table. His eyes widened and then roamed my body hungrily, taking in every inch of exposed skin. He started to speak but I held a hand to his lips. He took that hand, pulling back the covers and drawing me beneath them.

His skin was as hot as mine, his mouth eager. I moaned as our tongues met and his arms came around me tightly. His hands slid over my back, down the curve of my ass and over my thigh to pull it over his. My hands started doing some roaming of their own, learning the planes of his body, the curve of a bicep, the indentations down the sides of his stomach. Then his fingers brushed me intimately and my body jerked in response.

"Easy, love,"" he whispered against my neck. "I want to take this slow."

I bit his ear for his trouble and he laughed softly, his hot breath hardening my nipple before he sucked it into his mouth. My hands went instantly into his thick hair, pulling him closer as I groaned. I pushed through those silky tresses to grasp his shoulders and work my hands over the thick muscles.

He inhaled sharply when I scraped my nails down his back, his breath blowing on my wet skin and sending shivers down my spine. Then his mouth traveled down my stomach, lower and lower, his shoulders spreading me wide as his fingers did more intimately. He lowered his mouth to me and I screamed in instant release, my body tightening as his tongue twirled magic over my sensitive flesh. He licked and stroked till I came again, even harder, my legs shaking desperately.

Then he was above me, my hands gripping his ass and urging him closer as I felt the tip of him rub against me. I was beyond ready and his entrance was smooth, the thick length of him filling me instantly and perfectly. We both moaned at the complete rapture and my legs came up to grip him tighter.

Then the slow steady slide began, his body moving inside mine and erasing the evil that had previously branded me. With my thoughts of the vampire who'd abused me, Lucius' pace changed, almost as if he sensed my reservations. His body pounded mine, his arms lifting him up so he could stare down at me. I looked up at him and screamed, his beautiful blue eyes were blood red and when he smiled, fangs glinted behind his lips.

"Lucius," I panted as I pushed him back, "no!"

"Yes," he smiled as his head lowered to my neck. I screamed again and there were suddenly shackles over my wrists, chains pulling my arms apart. I found myself lying there helplessly as his teeth broke my skin.

"No!" I screamed and sat up in bed… my bed.

My hands shot to my neck but it was unmarked of course. It was all a dream. I felt my heart slow back to normal and lied back down. I wasn't shocked by the violent turn to my dream, it was the irrational fear I had every time I tried to take a lover, the reason why I hadn't slept with anyone since the vampire. They all became him in my head.

What did shock me, was that despite the worst happening, despite Lucius changing into a monster in my dream, I was still embarrassingly and completely turned on. "Damn," I whispered.

…...

"I need you to drive us in to The Ministry of Magic," Mr. Randolph stood over me while I finished my breakfast.

"Why do we need to go there?"

"Not you and I, us," he smiled, "Lord Malfoy and I, us. I just need you to drive."

"Why are you and Malfoy, us, going to the Ministry together and why do I have to drive you and Malfoy, us?"

"Well first of all, you're my best driver," Randolph frowned, "and second of all, none of your damn business."

"It is if I'm driving," I sassed and kept eating.

"It's a private matter of the utmost importance," Malfoy was suddenly there as well, staring down at me as I tried to make certain I didn't have egg on my face literally, and wiped at my mouth with a napkin.

"Yes," Mr. Randolph agreed, "and there may be complications that require your expertise."

"You mean there may be an attack?" I looked over them suspiciously. This couldn't be good but either way, I guess I needed to go and find out exactly what was going on. "I thought you said there weren't any vampires here?"

"As far as I know there aren't but evasive tactics may be necessary and the visit needs to be kept quiet," Randolph continued, "which is why we're taking the Hummer instead of flooing it and why I need your driving skills."

"Fine," I wiped my face and stood up, my friends looking over at us with varying degrees of concern.

"Mr. Randolph," Tristan stopped us before we could leave. "Today is the second challenge, shouldn't Kenzie be preparing?"

"Kenzie is as prepared as she could possibly be," Randolph called over his shoulder as he pulled me along.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," I muttered.

"Prepare, from the Latin word praeparare, is to make ready beforehand," Tristan leaned back in his chair and tilted his cowboy hat up. "Notice the root 'pare', which is to trim off the excess, thus making ready by removing the unnecessary. I think you're effectively giving Kenzie more unnecessary rather than removing it and so are, by your very actions, making her unprepared." He grinned his good ol' boy grin.

"What?" Randolph looked completely baffled and I chuckled as I pulled him away.

"It's ok, Tryst," I called back, "I'll catch you guys later but thanks for the vocabulary lesson."

In the Hummer, they both sat in the back, making me feel like a cab driver. I pulled out to the main road and headed into London as I pondered the reason for the trip. The men barely spoke but every time I looked up into the rear view mirror, Lucius was staring at me. It was a bit unnerving.

Then I looked into the mirror and saw _them_, at least fifteen hardcore looking bikers closing in.

"We have company," I undid the snaps holding my guns in place.

Lucius looked back and raised a brow. "Wolves by the look of them."

"Really?" I looked closer. They did have an interesting feel to them, definitely not muggles and definitely on our tail. "Hmph, at least they're not vamps."

"You may wish they were if they catch up to us," Lucius observed drily.

"Attack or evade?" I looked at Randolph in the mirror.

"Evade and if that fails, disable," Randolph glanced back, then straight at me. "Do not attack them, Kenzie. We won't win."

"It's a mistake to leave your enemies alive," I watched as one broke away from the pack and moved in, must be the Alpha.

"I agree with her," Lucius nodded at me approvingly, making me suddenly want to change my mind. "But I also agree that evading should be the first order of the day."

"Fine," I threw the switch to the stereo and it started blaring Heart's _Magic Man_. "Hold on."

I pulled in front of a station wagon, causing it to brake and swerve, becoming a huge moving roadblock to the bikers. The Alpha looked up at us and bared his teeth. I just smiled... game on.

Car chases were second nature to me, although normally I was the one pursuing. Evading was just the opposite side of the coin though and I sank into it with ease, shifting in and out of traffic while barely thinking, keeping a third of my attention on the bikers, a third on the drivers around me, and a third on my vehicle.

My hands moved smoothly on the steering wheel, the music drowning out the sound of horns as I sang "_A pretty man came to me, I never seen eyes so blue_," and glanced up into the mirror to see a pair of smiling blue eyes. "_You know, I could not run away it seemed. We'd seen each other in a dream,_" I continued as I jerked the car onto the emergency lane to pass four cars. "_Seemed like he knew me, he looked right through me... yeah._" Lucius was staring at me intently and I felt the words race in my blood, the truth in them unsettling me to the core.

A extra loud horn blared but I ignored it, driving between two semis in a maneuver that sent Randolph diving for the "oh shit" bar. Lucius braced himself but continued to stare at me through the mirror. I jerked the Hummer to the left and sang on.

"_Try, try, try to understand... He's a magic man_," I shook my head and gave up on Heart with those brutally honest words, foregoing my motivating music for peace of mind. I switched the radio off and tried to concentrate on the driving without it. "Come on, baby," I urged my vehicle as I stepped on the pedal.

I shot that massive piece of metal through traffic like a greased pig running through a whore house: hard to catch and the only one not getting screwed. We left chaos in our wake, screeching tires, blaring horns, and the crunch of metal, all notes in my symphony of destruction. The true beauty of my music though, the ultimate talent, was conducting my concert without causing fatalities. I had to judge in a split second where a car would spin, calculating the speed it was going with that of surrounding vehicles and coming up with not only the best path for the Hummer, but the best course for the safety of all.

I thought I was doing pretty damn good, till the Alpha pulled up beside me. I yanked my gun free, not even thinking about my wand, as Randolph shouted in dismay. My weapon was aimed out the open window, steady on the barrel chest of the werewolf beside me, when our eyes met. His widened, probably a reaction to my non-magical weapon, and mine narrowed as I looked over a very attractive face that would've been more at home in a boardroom than on the back of a Harley.

"They're silver coated," I called out to him, glad for once that my vampire gear could be useful for other nasties. "Back off or your pack will have only pieces of you to mourn."

From the back I heard Randolph choke and Lucius laugh.

"Your aura is strong and pure," he called back. "What are you doing with these men?"

"None of your business, furball," I cocked the gun. "What's it gonna be?"

"You get a pass this once, Malfoy," he called into the back. "Thank the angel driving you for your life. And you, sweetheart, need to reevaluate your friends."

He pulled back and I watched him go with a deep foreboding creeping up my spine. Our exit was suddenly on us and I made the turn, looking back at my passengers as we pulled into a side street.

"Someone needs to tell me why werewolves are after you two." They both looked out their windows. "Fine, this is the last time I drive you bastards anywhere, you handle your own messes from here on out, Randolph. I don't like the way this smells, you feel me?"

"Yes, Kenzie," Randolph sighed, "I understand you perfectly."

"Good," I pulled into a parking lot and soon we were striding into the Ministry through a secret entrance.

We walked the halls and people stopped to greet Malfoy, who nodded crisply and kept walking. Obviously he was someone important here but I still didn't know exactly what he did. It made me realize that I barely knew this man even though it felt like he'd been playing hot pursuit with me forever. He spoke to me with a familiarity that usually came with years of acquaintance not months. There was something wrong here, I felt it in my very cells, something strange. That song, it ran through my head again with its painful accuracy and I thought of my dream. Weird that it would play the moment I happened to turn on the radio. What were the odds?

I almost walked into a pillar when the men turned into a doorway without me noticing. I pulled up just in the nick of time and swung back into the room. Lucius gave me an amused look but kept walking forward. The large waiting room we entered was ornately decorated with wood paneling, gold fixtures, and a single desk occupied by a young woman with bright orange hair and pale white skin. She rushed to her feet when she spotted Lucius.

"Oh, Lord Malfoy," she fluttered her hands, "he's expecting you and your important visitor has already arrived."

"Excellent," Lucius patted her on the shoulder, "would you please see to Miss Lavine's comfort as we have our meeting?"

She looked me over from head to toe, taking in the guns twice, with extreme disapproval, before nodding in agreement.

"Thank you very much, Sally," Lucius opened the door and ushered Mr. Randolph inside. "Behave if you will, Kenzie, we shan't be long."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he smiled before closing the door on me.

"We shan't be long," I mimicked in my worst English accent.

"Excuse me?" Sally frowned at me.

"Could you get me some coffee? Not tea... coffee?" I smiled at her sweetly.

She sighed like I'd asked her for the Golden Fleece but left the room in search of my drink. After all Lucius had asked her to take care of me and evidently he was like a rock star to this lady. Well if he couldn't grasp the fact that I didn't need to be cared for like an invalid, I'd at least make use of it and have some fun annoying Miss neon-hair.

As soon as she was gone, I ransacked her desk. I needed to know whose office we were in and what the hell was going on, ok? So sue me.

In the desk drawer I found letterheads for someone named Pius Thicknesse, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement... which meant absolutely nothing to me. I rummaged some more and found an appointment book. Today's date revealed the meeting with Mr. Randolph's name, Lucius', and the initials DL. Who the hell was DL? Maybe it stood for "on the down low" and simply meant this meeting was hush hush but something told me these weren't the kind of men to know what the "down low" was much less that you could shorten it to DL. I searched more but found nothing else of value and finally gave up and sat down to await the orange head's return.

When she did make it back with a heavy coffee tray, I fixed myself a cup and waited and waited. Finally the door opened and a man in voluminous robes came striding out. What I could see of him look emaciated and when he walked by me, he suddenly stopped and turned to face me directly. The hood hid most of his face but his eyes shined out at me and they were a ghastly red.

I fell back against the wall, reaching not for my wand but automatically for my guns, for those eyes could only belong to a hungry vampire. The man laughed and the horrible sound was only eclipsed by the cocking of my weapons.

"Relax, slayer," came the hissing voice from the depths of the hood as a skeletal hand reached back to warn off the anxiously approaching men. They backed away so I kept my eyes and my guns trained on him. "I'm not the undead… exactly."

"Then what, pray tell_,_ _are_ you?" My voice was calm, my whole body steady. This was what I did, what most of my life consisted of. I could do this shit in my sleep.

"The _half_-dead," the thing laughed a wheezing grotesque laugh at me. I was pretty sure by this time that it was a thing and not a man.

"Well why don't we just make you _fully_ dead and then I can call it a day?" I cut off his laughter again.

"Kenzie!" Mr. Randolph started forward.

"No!" Snapped the thing, "leave her be, we need people like her, steady under pressure, sure of herself and her abilities. I'm not a vampire, Miss Lavine, I'm a wizard, the best there's ever been. The eyes are the result of an unfortunate accident. I didn't mean to startle you but I promise you, those weapons will have no effect on me, so please put them away."

"If all that's true, then you won't mind if I just keep them where they are," I countered.

"Touche," it bowed, "I like her, Randolph. Lucius, scratch what I told you before. The stakes are higher than I thought. You must obtain the objective without fail and with utter permanence. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, my lord," Lucius inclined his head slightly and a greedy smile hovered over his lips.

I frowned and moved one of my guns over to include Lucius. I didn't like the sound of things and I had a horrible feeling that what they were discussing somehow applied to me. The thing laughed again, then sped away on his little skeleton legs as fast as can be. I kept a gun on him until he disappeared and then on the door until Mr. Randolph approached me.

"Kenzie?" Immediately I trained both weapons on him. "Calm down, child. We're not interested in hurting you."

"What was he talking about?" I narrowed my eyes on all of them.

"A personal matter that doesn't involve you," Randolph was easing forward like I was a startled mare but I wasn't a horse and this wasn't my first rodeo. I backed up until I was against a wall and could better defend myself.

"Bullshit, explain... _now_," I was still calm but the orange haired woman looked on the verge of hysterics.

"We were meeting to discuss our friend's unfortunate condition," Lucius snapped like I was a five year old testing his patience. "It's an embarrassing matter that I will not go into with you, a complete stranger to him. Now stop with your grandstanding, Mackenzie, this is ridiculous and we don't have the time. Your next challenge begins in," he lifted out a pocket watch and glared at it before snapping it closed and flicking it my way in irritation, "thirty-five minutes."

"Oh," I frowned, thinking I'd caught the flash of magic on Lucius' hand just then, but it became too difficult to remember, so I lowered my guns. Everyone in the room sighed in relief and Randolph headed over to me.

"Thank you. Now come on, we have to get you back."

I let them lead me out, holstering my guns in a bit of a daze. What was I so freaked out about? I could barely remember what I was doing here in the first place. Where was here?

* * *

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

* * *

I was standing on a large platform in the middle of the lake in front of Hogwarts and I barely remembered how I'd got there. I recalled vaguely a ride into town and being with Lucius but beyond that, it all was a haze. I didn't even remember putting on the wetsuit. Thankfully, I did remember how to cast the bubblehead charm because I was about to dive into the Black Lake and swim around for an hour or so, looking for some kind of stolen treasure. Great, and where the hell was Krystal? Tristan and Sommer were on the sidelines hooting and hollering but no Krystal. If that bitch was off boning some Durmstrang dude instead of rooting for me, I was gonna curse her morning eggs.

Dumbledore had evidently been talking through my confused pondering because suddenly a whistle blew and the other champions jumped into the water. I dove in a second later, the sound of the crowd becoming just a memory below the surface. Ahead of me, the others swam into a forest of kelp, Cedric the only one who looked back and waved a hand to urge me on. I waved at him and started swimming after them.

The kelp closed around me and strange sounds started hovering near. I heard beautiful singing, calling to me to hurry or what they'd stolen would be left here to rot. I saw Fleur off ahead of me but then she was gone and the strange noises grew louder. It was creepy and I wanted out of the water with all speed but I wasn't going to let a little thing like the creeps stop me. My wand was out and at the ready and I was focused on my search, nothing was gonna keep me from finishing.

"Little one, have you come to dance with me in my world?" The sweet voice drifted through the dark and I pulled up short, floating in the deep water as I searched the darkness for the merman I knew it belonged to.

"I've come to compete," I called back inside my head, hoping we still had our telepathic link since I was unable to speak aloud here like he could. "I'm sorry I don't have the time for a dance right now."

"What if I gave you the treasure you seek?" A flash of green flitted in between the kelp in front of me and my eyes searched futilely. "Will you give me a dance in exchange?"

"What's your name?" I couldn't help it, I was losing focus again but frankly, the merman was way more interesting than some stupid competition.

"I am Darius," a hand flitted along my back but when I turned, there was no one there. "What may I call you?"

"Kenzie," I swam forward a bit, searching for the sheen of green skin or a flash of black hair. "Where are you?"

"So you agree to my terms?"

"Sure," I smiled, "If I don't have to search for the hidden treasure, I'll have time to dance with you."

"Wonderful," he swam up from below me, sliding along my body until his face was before mine. His long black hair billowed around us, unlike mine which was bound in a braid, and he frowned at the restriction. "I'll take you to it but first," his hand shot out and untied my hair, "that's better. I longed to see how your hair would look underwater. It's magnificent, Lady Kenzie."

"Thank you, Lord Darius," I did a half bow, my long hair wrapping around us, and his laughter vibrated through the water around me.

"You don't have to bow to me," he took my hand and began to pull me quickly through the water. "We are not so rigid in our treatment of royalty down here."

"Royalty?" I tried to take in the view as it sped by. There were creatures flitting through the kelp and they didn't look like merfolk.

"I assume you bowed because I'm a Prince," he glanced back at me.

"You're a _Prince_?" I felt my eyes grow round and he looked back again, this time with a frown.

"If you didn't know, why did you bow?"

"I was being silly since you called me a lady," I shrugged as much as one could when they were being pulled along by a merman Prince.

"Ah, human humor," he nodded as we swam around buildings with long Greek columns surrounding them. Cadres of merfolk swam by, saluting Darius before continuing on.

Ahead of us was a ledge of rock with five bodies tethered to it, floating serenely, as merfolk swam around them menacingly. They parted for Darius and as we swam up, I recognized the body we were headed to.

"Krystal," I screamed in my head.

Darius instantly wrapped a comforting arm around me. "She's fine, merely in stasis," a flick of his hand sent her tether falling and her body floating upward. "Take her land-side and I will await you here."

I nodded and shot forward to grab Krystal's hand and pull her to the surface. We broke through after just a few minutes of swimming and found ourselves very near the platform. Krystal awoke the instant air hit her face and her wake up call was a crowd of shouting and applauding teenagers. To say she was disoriented would be putting it lightly. I swam her over to the side of the platform, where Tristan and Sommer were waiting to help her up. When they reached down for me, I shook my head and backed away.

"Sorry guys, I got a date with a Prince," I laughed at their shocked expressions and waggled my brows. "Don't wait up!"

Just before I dove back into the water and reactivated my breathing charm, I caught sight of Lucius' glare. The look in his eyes was pure jealous rage and it made me go all warm and fuzzy inside. I smiled broadly as I headed back down to Darius. That bastard could do with some disappointment.

"Now you are free to be with me?" Darius extended a hand toward me and damn if my stomach didn't do flip-flops for the fish man.

"Yes," I grinned. "What's it gonna be, Dare?"

"Dare?" He scrunched up his face and I noticed his nostrils had little flaps of skin plugging them... cool. "Yes, I think I shall _dare_!"

He pulled me close and spun me around, my legs automatically twining around his waist. Then he propelled us forward, deeper into the lake's center. I snuggled in closer, far away from any vampire, magical boobytrap, or gorgeous Death Eater. I felt safer than I had in years. To feel so safe without any weapon strapped on me was a miracle and it made me sublimely happy.

Darius seemed to sense that happiness. Looking down at me with a soft smile, he spoke and I admired how much richer his voice was compared to how it sounded in my head. "You make me happy as well, my magic human." He kissed my forehead, his face penetrating my bubble for a moment. "I want to show you my home, would you like to see it?"

I nodded emphatically and he smiled wider before releasing me to spread his arm out in a wide arc. I looked out and saw a sprawling castle lounging before me. It's walls were completely covered in some kind of spongy algae that emitted a bright blue glow, lighting the surrounding area completely. Fishes swam around the towering spires and merfolk children chased after them gaily as armed guards watched on. I was stunned.

Darius tugged on my hand till I began swimming down with him to the front gates. The view was incredible but I couldn't help admiring the way his black hair streamed out behind him and the way his powerful back muscles disappeared into his tail... oh yeah, did I forget to mention that his legs were now morphed into one large beautiful and oddly manly tail?

The guards perked up when they saw us approaching and saluted their Prince smartly before opening the gates to an undersea fairyland. The glowing algae was contained in elaborate glass chandeliers inside, giving off a softer glow than the daylight they mimicked outside and shimmering off the walls and floor which seemed to be made of mother of pearl. I gawked at the furniture which consisted of golden swings hanging from the vaulted ceiling at various heights, allowing the merfolk to relax while their tails hung unhindered. Groups of them congregated at these intervals, their musical voices drifting down to me.

In niches in the walls, were displayed magnificent pieces of statuary, many encrusted with jewels and although the merfolk didn't wear clothing, there were quite a few of the ladies that were bejeweled as well. When we entered, all eyes turned to us and several groups swam down to get a better look.

"Everyone please make welcome my guest, the Lady Kenzie," Darius announced loudly.

They flocked to me, their beautiful hair flowing around me like caressing hands, their large eyes blinking in curiosity, and their webbed fingers reaching for but falling just short of me. I smiled and they gasped, peering closer at my mouth.

"What is it?" I turned to Darius.

"They're amazed at your teeth," he laughed.

"How do you eat?" One particularly striking female with dark red hair cocked her head at me.

"I use cutting tools to help me," I answered, hoping they could hear my thoughts like Darius

"Ahhh," they all sighed and I smiled, relieved that they could hear me.

I felt a tugging on my leg and looked down to find a wonderful little mergirl swimming about my feet. "Why didn't you change your feet into a tail so you can swim better?" She frowned up at me.

"I can't," I shrugged, "I'm not meant to live underwater like you."

"I'm sorry," she shook her head and swam further up, so she could gawk at my face.

"So am I," I looked into Darius' serene face, "so am I."

Then I was in his arms and twirling with him up to the very top of the ceiling, dipping and arching, feeling like I was flying, while the sweetest singing I'd ever heard played through the water. The colors astounded me. What appeared drab and dull out in the murkier waters was bright and vivid here in the well lit palace. Schools of fishes vied for beauty with the merfolk's hair and jewelry, everything set off in a backdrop of glowing white. I was in heaven and from that day forward when I dreamed of paradise, the angels wouldn't have wings, they'd have fins.

"No more," I laughed as Darius swam me to the side and deposited me in a swing. I clung to the gold chains as he hovered in front of me, wishing I could stay here forever and forget all about vampires and the rest of my horrid life.

"But you can't stay here," he sighed. "I have to return you, you're not mine to keep. You belong up there. The magic I sense in you needs to be there to fulfill it's potential. I knew it when I brought you here and yet it makes it no easier."

"I don't want to go," I frowned, knowing it was a childish sentiment and I had not allowed myself such immature behavior in a long time.

"You don't have to be brave and responsible every minute of every day," his hand stroked the side of my face. "Like you were with that human boy. I saw you defend him from his attackers, it's what drew me closer to shore... to you. You were so vibrant, your eyes flashing, your skin flushed, as you charged in like a siren, beautiful and deadly."

"I don't have to be brave and responsible with _you_," I rubbed my cheek against him. "You make me feel safe."

"The water makes you feel safe," he smiled gently. "The distance from your world makes you feel safe, but my world has its own dangers. There is no place truly safe except for right here," and he held his palm to my chest. Beneath that hand, my heart sped up and I clasped my own hand over his.

"Thank you, Prince Darius," I declared wholeheartedly. "Thank you for giving me some peace when no one in my world could. Thank you for sharing your home and your people with me, and thank you for being brave enough to come out of the water and dance."

"I will never forget our dance," he smiled sadly, "both onshore and below." He kissed my hand, then quickly pulled me from my perch. "I must take you back now or I fear what I may do to keep you."

I kept quiet although part of me screamed, "What would you do? How could I stay?" I knew I'd never be truly happy underwater. My thoughts already turned to Cedric, my warm bed, and something even warmer to drink. Darius' sweet laughter rang out.

"Your conflict flatters me," he winked one big blue eye at me before swimming us faster through the water.

Within minutes we were back to the same stretch of shore I'd met him on. We surfaced and his tail changed to scale covered legs to support him. He looked beautiful in the moonlight, his hair sleeked back and his eyes luminous. He took a deep breath, his nostril flaps opening to accommodate him. He looked over my shoulder and smiled.

"Your friends have built another fire in your honor," he slicked my wet hair back, speaking once more in my head. "Or maybe they were worried and built it to light your way home."

"Why do I suddenly wish my home were somewhere no fire could ever touch?"

"Ahh, my lady," he hung his head and I felt horrible for making things worse. "No," his arms shot around me and pulled me in tight to his chest. "You could never make things worse. My life is better for the knowing of you and your memory shall ever be my undersea fire, giving me warmth when my cold blood knows none."

"Sweet Goddess," I spoke aloud for the first time in hours. "I think my heart is breaking for the first time ever."

Then his lips were on mine, his salty tongue filling my mouth, and my hands were tangling in his long hair. My skin flamed and his warmed beneath my hands till I felt like I was indeed his fire but he was the one who had lit me. His strong hands flowed over my back, then up again to surround my face and finally, sweetly, end our kiss.

"Take this," he held a golden spiral-shaped shell out to me. It was a little over an inch long and hung on a fine chain. "If you need me for any reason," he pressed the beautiful necklace into my hand, "place one end below the surface of the water and blow into the other. I will hear you and come to you."

"Which water?" I tried to make him smile.

"Any water that connects to the sea," his serious face stopped me in my tracks. "I will hear your call no matter where you are, even in the Americas. It just may take me a little longer to reach you there." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Goodbye, my Lady Bird."

"Goodbye my Lord Fish," I smiled sadly as I watched him disappear into the lake.

"Well wasn't that sweet?" I spun around to see Cedric stepping out of the dark.

"Cedric?"

"Well it's not your _Lord Fish_," he growled. Whoa, this was a new side to him.

"Alright, I understand why you're upset," I started walking toward him. "I got caught up in the moment and kissed him. I'm sorry, but it's not like I was planning to do more with him. It was just a kiss... a _goodbye_ kiss."

"Do you feel so little for me that a swim with some creature of the lake can make you forget me?" His hand shot out and held me in place.

"I think you're great," I shook him off, getting a little peeved at his hostility, "and I'm truly enjoying our time together. Who knows? Maybe something more permanent will come of it but for now, it is what it is. Don't think I didn't notice that your ex-girlfriend was the one waiting for you underwater today, either. It didn't bother me though. Why? Because I know that there's a distinct possibility that nothing will come of this, that it's just going to be a bit of fun we both had while I was visiting."

"I'm just a bit of fun to you?" He growled, his face turning into a mask of rage.

"Now you're deliberately misunderstanding," I snarled back, "and it's beginning to piss me off."

"Oh _you're_ pissed off now?" He snorted, "that's brilliant, turn it around on me."

"You know what, Cedric?" I sneered. "I don't fucking care. I'm tired, I'm hungry, I'm wet, and I'm suddenly very cold. Go deal with your hurt ego somewhere else. I'm going to go have a warm drink and celebrate coming out first in this challenge, with my friends. When you get over being butt-hurt, come and see me."

"Oh, very nice, Kenzie," he shook his head and stomped off.

"Yes, that was very nice, Kenzie," Lucius stood between me and the fire.

"Get out of my way, Lucius," I snarled. "What I just said to him goes double for you."

"Even if I happen to have that longed for drink?" He held out a mug of steaming liquid.

"Ah hell," I shook my head and reached for it while he smiled, giving up the prize without resistance. After the first few swallows, I felt supremely better. After I finished half the cup, I felt damn good and my mood had improved vastly. Suddenly I couldn't remember why I shouldn't like Lucius, bearer of hot delicious drinks. I mean he was gorgeous for one, he was rich, powerful, incredibly intelligent, and a sharp dresser to boot. Why wouldn't I want a man like that? So he was a few years older than me, so what? And maybe he was a Death Eater but did I really know that for sure? Dumbledore didn't strike me as the kind of guy to allow Death Eaters into his school.

I continued to sip my drink thoughtfully as Lucius led me over to the fire and my waiting friends.

"There you are!" Krystal exclaimed as everyone else started cheering. "It's been hours and we've been dying to know what happened."

"What happened?" My head felt a little fuzzy.

"How was your date with the Prince?"

"_Oh_... fabulous," I was pleased to note that the ache for what could have been between me and Darius had lessened already. I could suddenly think of my day as a happy memory, knowing in my heart that there was someone better out there for me, someone better suited. I turned and looked at Lucius who had pulled back a little to allow me to reunite with my friends, and he smiled gently at me, all understanding where Cedric had been unreasonable.

"_And_?" Krystal brought me back to the conversation. "What did you do? What did you see down there?"

We'd been slowly moving closer to the bonfire and I found myself sitting on a large boulder before it. All the students from the different schools surrounded me with matching eager expressions. I automatically checked Lucius' location and found him lounging on a rock behind me, watching over me contentedly.

"It was incredible," I turned back to the crowd, a small part of my mind wondering when Lucius had become so sweet. I took another sip from the mug before continuing. "We danced in a palace made of shells, the walls and floor were mother of pearl, and there were beautiful chandeliers filled with glowing algae everywhere."

"How deep were you?" Hermione was at my elbow, Harry a little behind her.

"All the way in the center of the lake," I smiled over at Harry. "Hey Harry, how'd you do today? I saw you down there, Hermione, did Harry rescue you?"

"Oh no, that was Viktor," she blushed a little as Viktor put a hand around her waist.

"I got Ron," Harry pointed over to the red headed kid I'd seen glaring at him that one time. Looked like the boy had changed his tune. Good for him.

"And my sister," Fleur piped up from my other side. "I didn't make it thru so Harry saved her, even though he lost his advantage."

"Yeah and Dumbledore awarded him a tie with Cedric because of his outstanding moral fiber," George piped up.

"Yeah all that moral fiber must help you stay regular, eh Harry?" Fred continued.

"Yes, yes, Harry performed wonderfully," Hermione waved off the boys, "but I'd really like to hear about Kenzie's experience. There aren't any books on the living conditions of the merfolk."

"You better tell her," Fred said.

"Before Granger busts a blood vessel," George finished.

"Ok well, instead of chairs there were these golden swings hanging from the ceiling and unusual fish were everywhere. We danced all the way to the top of the palace. I felt like I was floating."

"Were there children?" Hermione listened with an academic air.

"Oh sure," I laughed, "one little girl asked me why I hadn't changed my legs back to a tail so I could swim better... like I was slow or something."

Everyone laughed and I noticed Cedric eying me from the sidelines with a stoic expression. I smiled at him, already forgiving him for his outburst but oddly feeling no desire to make up with him. Strange... I was feeling so strange, my body all tingly, my blood flowing sluggishly, my heartbeat strong in my ears. I shook my head and took another swig, finishing off my mug.

"Lucius?" I turned, barely realizing that everyone grew silent as I addressed him by his given name. There were other teachers there but they were giving us a wide berth in an effort to afford us a little privacy to celebrate. I think the kids were a little shocked to realize Lucius had been behind me the whole time... at least I think that's what it was.

"Yes, Kenzie?" He came forward with a smile, his cane sinking into the sand at his feet and I giggled at the picture he made: the English Lord takes a holiday at a beach bonfire. At the sound of my giggling, my friends closed in around me with concern.

"Kenzie?" Sommer grabbed my arm to get my attention, she was always the most tenderhearted one. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I turned back to Lucius. "Do you have any more?" I shook my empty mug at him.

"I'd be pleased to go get you some," he took the mug and walked away.

"Kenzie, WTF?!" Tristan grabbed both of my arms. "Did that merman do something to you? Did you eat anything down there?"

"How the hell would I eat anything underwater?" I laughed at Tristan and pulled away. "I'm just relaxed is all. Let me unwind a bit, I've had a rough time of it these past few... uh... well, _years_ actually." Another giggle escaped me.

"I think I better go get Mr. Randolph," Krystal started to leave but I grabbed her, my reflexes at least functioning normally.

"I'm fine," I narrowed my eyes. "I think I of all people deserve to relax every now and then. Don't ruin it for me, ok?"

"Ok, ok," Krystal held up her hands in surrender. "Go ahead and chill, no one wants to harsh your mellow."

"Thank you," I sat back again, a sharp pain in my hand alerting me to the presence of Darius' gift. I must have been clenching my fists. I frowned and stuck the necklace in one of the wetsuits' pockets.

"So Viktor's headmaster protested your win today," Tristan sat next to me as he eyed me warily.

"Why?" Suddenly there was a mug thrust into my hands and I looked up to see Lucius looming over me. "Thank you," I leaned back to speak to him and ended up falling into his chest. His hands went to my shoulders to steady me and then stayed there.

"You're welcome," he shifted his weight forward to meet mine, giving me something solid to lean against, and when I turned back around to my friends, I ended up just relaxing into him. His hands began to gently knead my shoulders.

"He said you had help, which disqualifies you," Tristan cast a dark look behind me and Lucius' hands tightened possessively.

"Yeah but Professor Dumbledore pointed out that there were no rules omitting the use of an advantage of that nature." Hermione's voice was subdued as she watched the play between Lucius, I, and my friends. "So it looks like you're in the lead."

"Groovy," I closed my eyes to enjoy the magic Lucius was working on my shoulders.

"Feminine wiles shouldn't be allowed," Cedric stared hard at the man behind me before glaring at me. "You seduced your way to victory."

The silence was immediate and intense.

"Son of a witch," I growled, "you had to go and ruin my chill." I sat up, away from Lucius but his hands retained their reassuring grip. "I didn't seduce anyone. If there was a seduction, I was the victim not him... a willing victim but a victim none the less."

"You're an American whore, is what you are!" Cedric's announcement was met with stunned gasps. Lucius' hands clenched harder into my shoulders. He moved forward, reaching for his cane and, no doubt, the wand that was sheathed there, but I stopped him.

"As opposed to a uptight British bastard?" I smiled as my friends guffawed, inciting the rest of the onlookers into relieved laughter as well. "The only time I've ever had sex," my voice grew cold and silenced the humor, "was while I was chained to a wall and it was with a man over a hundred years my senior while he sank his fangs into my neck. You'll forgive me if I've since had a bit of a hang up with sex and therefore my knowledge of what does or does not constitute a whore is very limited. So you tell me," Cedric had paled a bit but held his ground, "in the big book of British bastards, does it say being raped by a vampire makes you a whore?"

"No," he lifted his chin, "but it does say that kissing a fish man while dating a human does."

Before I could retort, Lucius had drawn his wand and pointed it in Cedric's face. "You're a fool, _boy_," he said as everyone took a step away from the fallout zone. "You had a chance with one of the most beautiful, fascinating, courageous, and talented witches I have ever met and you're blowing it... in front of witnesses, no less. So why don't you save what little pride you have left and leave now... before I make you regret staying."

I stared back at Lucius like I was seeing him for the first time. Did he really think I was all those things? Could one person even _be_ all of those things? I was stunned to think anyone, much less this gorgeous wizard, could think so highly of me. He must not know me very well, I thought with a snort.

Cedric was frowning and shaking his head like he was waking from a nightmare, when I turned back. "I... Kenzie, I don't know what came over me. I sincerely apologize."

My eyebrows raised and Lucius lowered his wand, looking oddly smug. Cedric looked so confused and aghast at his own behavior, I was about to tell him not to worry about it, that I'd been having a strange night too, but Lucius spoke up first.

"Maybe now would be a good time to take your leave."

Cedric frowned again, a horrible regret filling his face as he looked over to me. "I truly am sorry, Kenzie. Please forgive my behavior." He turned and started to walk away.

"It's forgiven," I called out before he could get very far.

He stopped, smiling sadly over his shoulder at me. "Thank you." He left and I tried to ignore the horrible sinking feeling in my gut.

Then Professor Snape arrived.

"Malfoy," Snape's eyebrow lifted, "I'm told you drew your wand on Cedric Diggory."

"Mr. Diggory was verbally attacking Miss Lavine," Lucius looked calm and sounded bored. "I feared that matters would escalate into a physical alteration and thought it best to settle things quickly before they did."

"It's true, Professor," Krystal stepped up. "Cedric was behaving oddly. I wouldn't be surprised to find out someone had spiked his punch."

I frowned at that, looking down into my own mug while a new thought tried to take root. It was instantly pulled up and blown away by a wash of calm. I took another sip as I tried to remember what I'd been thinking. I didn't even realize I was leaning back against Lucius till his arm encircled me.

Snapes' eyes narrowed on us.

"I think Miss Lavine has had quite a long day and needs her rest," Lucius eased me to my feet, taking the mug from me and depositing it on a boulder. "I shall escort her to her room."

"I think that may be best," Snape's stare locked onto me with intensity and I giggled. He probably thought I was the drunkard, not Cedric.

Lucius led me up the hillside and into the woods towards Hogwarts but as soon as we were a good distance away from everyone, he stopped and kissed me on the forehead.

"I want to be alone with you," he whispered, "just to talk. I want to know more about you. I want you to know me. I want to show you my home, my life. Will you come with me?"

The words seemed familiar and I realized Darius had said almost the exact same things to me. It felt like fate, like kismet, that this man would say words that so recently led me on a great adventure. I was helpless to resist them and nodded my assent. He smiled brightly, hugged me close, and apparated us away.

When I opened my eyes, I stood in a large room before a roaring fire housed in an elaborate fireplace. There were thick Persian rugs under my feet, the walls were paneled in rich mahogany, old books filled the built-in shelves, oil paintings graced the walls, looking like they'd been there for a century, and thickly padded velvet couches crowded in around us. I felt distinctly out of place in my wetsuit and soggy hair.

"Would you like to bathe and change your clothes?"

"Do you have something I could wear?" I felt so nervous all of a sudden and I realized I was missing my guns. Whenever I felt awkward, their presence reassured me.

"I'm sure we can find you something," he took my arm and led me through a door that opened into a very masculine bedroom. I tried not to stare at the richly appointed four-poster bed and instead concentrated on the carved armoire he led me to. He pulled out a beautifully embroidered shirt in deep red and a pair of black pants. Then after awhile of rooting, he produced a belt. "The belt should help the pants fit."

"Thank you," I took the bundle and went through the door he indicated, stepping into a sumptuous bathroom done in black marble with gold fixtures.

I admit I took my time looking over his toiletries. Everything was top of the line, not a plastic bottle or tube to be found. I finally settled on some amber smelling soap and a minty shampoo which were probably the most gender neutral choices there. After stripping, I showered in the most elaborate shower system I'd ever set foot in, although I eyed the huge tub covetously. Jets sprayed me from all directions, making rinsing a breeze. I was done in 5 minutes flat.

My long hair would take awhile to dry but my clean body felt all the better for the shower. I hadn't worn underwear beneath my wetsuit, so I was feeling very naughty when I pulled Lucius' shirt on. It hung to my knees and when I belted it, it made a really cute dress, so I decided to leave off the pants.

I stepped out of the bathroom, leaving my wet clothes in the sink, to find Lucius turning to me about to speak. The words never left his mouth though. He just stood there with his mouth hanging open partway before he recovered.

"My shirt has never looked so good," his voice was a bit shaky.

"Thanks," I shrugged.

"Ah," it relaxed me to see him so nervous, "shall we go sit before the fire so you can dry your hair?"

"Sure," I followed him back into the first room and sat on the rug before the fire. I started working my fingers through my hair to dry it faster, while he went to a sideboard and poured two glasses of a dark golden liquid.

He joined me on the rug, handing me a glass before lounging back on an elbow, the perfect English Lord at ease. I raised a brow and sniffed the liquid. He took a sip and nudged my hand.

"It's a very good brandy," his smile was teasing, "just try it, it will help warm you."

"I'm already feeling pretty warm," I protested but sipped at the drink anyway. It burned a little but sweetened on my tongue and I sighed in appreciation. "What a bad influence you are on young innocent girls, Lord Malfoy."

"I'll give you the young," he teased back, "but innocent girl, you are not."

"So this is where you live," I changed the subject, looking around me,"must be nice."

"Yes," he eased closer to me, "just me and Draco when he's not spending time with his mother."

"Just the two of you here? How big is this place?"

"About twenty rooms above ground and numerous below," he sipped his brandy and I watched in fascination as he licked his lips.

"A bit much for the two of you, don't you think?"

"It's a family estate," he cocked his head and smiled. "It's not like I could ever sell it."

"Oh right," I swallowed hard, feeling embarrassed and way out of my league. "So you're divorced then?"

"Yes," he looked away, "we had a difference of opinion."

"It's ok, I really don't need to know."

"Good," he nodded, "I've never felt it prudent to discuss past loves with present ones."

I blushed a little and wondered at his wording. What was going on? Why was I even here? I tried to focus on the questions but they kept flitting away like insane butterflies. I'd almost caught one again when Lucius took my hand.

"Tell me about your life," his eyes were so blue, with the firelight giving them a deliciously evil cast. "What do you love? What are you passionate about?"

"Hmmm," I thought it over. "Passion," I shook my head, " it's been awhile since I've felt that. Determination yes, passion, not so much."

"But you've achieved so much already," his fingers were making little hypnotic circles in my palm. "How could you do that without passion?"

"Circumstances made me who I am," I mused without bitterness. "Self preservation is all that drove me."

"But what of your magic?" His wand was suddenly in his hand, twirling before me. The dagger pendant appeared and fell into my hand. "You wield it with the ease of a seasoned witch."

"I don't know," I stared down at the gleaming silver. "It's just always been a part of me. I'm part Blackfoot Indian, did you know?"

"No," he cocked his head to consider this new piece of info.

"My Grandmother was an earth witch, of course she called herself a wise woman," I smiled in memory. "My introduction to magic was watching her wield it. There were no wands, barely any words, she just made things happen. I thought all people could do those things, it seemed so natural. It didn't surprise me at all when I found I could do it too. It was matter of course that the flowers would listen to me, the wind blow stronger when I willed it. It was my father who was shocked, who insisted I accept the invitation to MacAllisters when it came, even though I wanted nothing to do with the place. Dad was a wizard and to him magic was as you know it, wands and words, spells and ingredients. My way scared him, made him angry, disturbed the foundation of what he believed. He didn't feel it was right that I didn't have to work for the power. I guess he thought I should earn it."

"Amazing," Lucius leaned even closer, "but I've seen you use a wand."

"MacAllisters taught me to use one, it's a different kind of magic but I could probably do without it," I smiled. "The only tools I rely on are my guns."

"I have to admit," he glanced away shyly, "those guns look incredibly sexy on you."

"Why thank you," I laughed. "I thought you hated them."

"I hated _liking_ you wearing them." He shook his head at himself. "Tell me more. You scared your father and then?"

"Then my Grandma came for a visit," I stared into the flames. "She told Dad he was a stubborn fool, limited by his white man's magic, and she admonished my mother for not showing him the way of her people. My magic was a gift, she insisted. The Goddess had blessed me and the only teaching I needed was to be found in the howl of the wolf, the face of the moon, and the rumbles of the earth. She said my power stemmed from the Mother and it was she who would teach me." I flicked out a finger and beckoned the fire to me. The flames danced out to us in a gentle spiral. Lucius sat up with a gasp and I released it in embarrassment. I never showed people my true abilities because it always scared them, like it had my father. I bit my lip and turned away.

"No," he turned my face back to his. "Don't ever hide from me. I'm in awe of you, fascinated, obsessed with the need to know you, and falling more in love with you every passing second. I'm not in any way disgusted or scared by you, darling. You enthrall me."

I stared into the bold adoration in his eyes and fell hard. It's difficult to resist someone who finds you irresistible. I basked in that glow for a second, completely amazed that he would feel so intensely, then my lips found his and he was gently taking the glass from my hands so I could fill my hands with him.

My lips tingled where they met his, a warm feeling flowing down to places that shouldn't be so affected by just a simple kiss. I groaned and shoved my hands into his hair, forgetting that I still held his gift in one of them. He winced a little, pulling back to take it from me before returning to our kiss. When I finally was able to pull away from the searing joining of tongues and lips, I found the necklace secured about my throat. I lifted a shaky hand to touch it, staring at him in wonder.

"I don't know if I can stop, should we go any further," he was a little breathless. "I need to take you back to Hogwarts, I think.."

I didn't say anything, my body felt compelled to act without my consent so I simply stroked my hands up the sides of his face and sank them back into his hair. His eyes closed and he sighed before I swept in to return to our kiss.

In mere moments the kiss had escalated. My hands roamed over the muscles of his back, then lowered to his belt. He groaned and reached for the one about my waist, flinging them both aside when we'd got them undone. I pulled off his vest, then began to lift his shirt but his hands found mine and stilled their progress.

"Are you sure, Mackenzie?" The earnest look in his eyes sealed my fate and I nodded.

"I don't know how I'm going to react when..." I looked away but he pulled my face back to his and I smiled, "but so far, so good."

He laughed loud and more exuberantly than I'd ever heard him. Suddenly he was pulling his shirt off and showering my face with kisses.

"You make me feel so alive," he exclaimed, pulling me onto his lap. My legs automatically wrapped around his waist. "Like I was the walking dead until I met you," he held my face in his palms and stared steadily into my eyes. "My world was a cruel, cold place filled only with hate and resentment and then I walked out into a courtyard and found the most aggravating and captivating woman climbing out from behind the wheel of a ridiculously large vehicle, wearing leather pants, a set of guns, and an expression that was both extremely hard and heartrendingly vulnerable at the same time. Then you challenged me, denied me," he laughed again. "You took up with that Diggory kid and I could have throttled you. Then you dove into the arms of the merman and I wondered over and over why I even wanted you when you spurned me at every turn, while giving every other man on earth and even undersea a chance."

"Well it wasn't _every_ man," I laughed.

"It sure felt that way," he leaned his forehead to mine, then pulled back with a mischievous grin. "Then I realized what it was that held me... you have the most beautiful breasts I've ever seen." He waggled his eyebrows with a smile.

"Well, baby," I purred, "You ain't seen nothin' yet." I lifted the shirt over my head and heard his sharp intake of breath as my hair fell down around my nudity.

He reached out slowly and reverently ran his hand down my throat, over my breast, and around my back to lift me up and twist us around so he could lay me on the rug beneath him. His pants were gone in a flash and I looked down his amazing body with a little surprise. I'd never have guessed that beneath those lordly robes was the body of a lumberjack. His shoulders were wide, his legs long, and everywhere I looked muscles were shown off by the sheen of the firelight.

"Are you ok?" He stroked the hair back from my face gently.

"I'm perfect," I smiled and angled my hips up to accept him better.

He exhaled hard and dove for my lips, our tongues tangling as our bodies did. He fed at my mouth, one hand deep in my hair to hold me to him till he started biting his way down my neck. When he met my jugular, I flinched and he quickly kissed it and moved on. I pushed away the horrid memories and eagerly replaced them with Lucius.

Then his mouth was at my breast, biting and sucking his way to the crest, then drawing it deeply into him, his tongue swirling around the peak till I cried out and arched off the floor in need. He lavished the same attention on the other before moving steadily down and spreading my legs with the berth of his shoulders. I looked down and he held my stare as he lowered his mouth to my core and licked firmly. I shuddered and fell back, crying out as he set his mouth to me in earnest. I came violently, my whole body shaking as he stroked me to ecstasy, and then I lay before him sated and weak.

He reared up above me, so beautiful with his hair shining down around us, licking his sensuous lips like a man savoring a fine wine. Then he was at my mouth again and I felt him ease into me with both tongue and cock, my body accepting him like it had been waiting for him all along. He broke the kiss with a shocked sound of pleasure.

"You feel.." his eyes closed briefly before staring down at me with wonder. "You feel like..."

"Home," I whispered and he swallowed hard before nodding.

"Yes, love," he kissed me gently and began to move inside me, "I'm finally home."

* * *

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

* * *

My head hurt.

I opened my eyes to searing sunlight pouring into my room at Hogwarts. How had I gotten here? The last thing I remembered was collapsing against Lucius after making love to him throughout the night. Did he bring me back and tuck me safely into bed? Maybe it was all another really vivid dream. I started to get up and saw my wetsuit folded at the foot of my bed. Then I felt the tell tale aches of my body. Nope, definitely not a dream.

Sweet Goddess, what had I done? My head was suddenly clear and I replayed the events of the previous evening with new eyes. Saying it was abnormal behavior for me would be the understatement of the year. I had to have been under someone's influence, either pixed, or charmed... or even drugged. The mug! The last clear thought I remembered was of accepting that damn mug from Lucius. Then there was Cedric, he'd been acting wacko too. I wondered if Lucius had got to him as well.

A sick feeling twisted my gut as I realized that not only had I been tricked but Lucius hadn't used protection last night. My hand flew to my belly and I nearly screamed. The last thing I needed right now was a teenage pregnancy. Great, one more statistic to add to my list.

Then I remembered Lucius, the look in his eyes, the words he said, the way he made love to me gently at first and then fiercely at the end, like a man possessed. Like a man in love. I remembered the feel of his hands, his mouth, his tongue, the way his voice shook, the way he first touched me with careful reverence. It suddenly didn't matter how I'd ended up with Lucius. I didn't care if he'd been desperate enough to drug me. All the drug did was relax me, basically giving him the chance that I would never have otherwise allowed him. He'd been trying to get through to me for months now, maybe he'd been out of options. I could be so stubborn sometimes. I gave a startled laugh.

I actually forgave Lucius his machinations. When had I ever wanted to forgive someone who manipulated me? I was the hard ass who accepted no excuses. I was the one whose world was black and white. I never acknowledged the gray and here I was embracing all sorts of grayness because it was a part of Lucius. Now that I'd had him, I didn't want to go without. My world would be flat without the extra dimension of Lucius' gray to shade it. I would compromise for him. I would forgive. It could only mean one thing.

"Oh sweet Mother," I groaned, "I'm in love with Lucius Malfoy."

"You're _what_?" Krystal gaped at me from the now open door of my room.

'What, you don't knock?" I got up and started rummaging for clothes. That's when I realized I was still wearing his shirt... and the dagger pendant. I held the material to my nose and inhaled the spicy scent of him, of us together, that was embedded into the fabric. Memories rushed over me again, almost dropping me to my knees.

"What the hell?" Krystal stomped over. "Are you wearing his shirt? OMG, did you sleep with him?"

I avoided her eyes and removed his shirt, only to pull on a bra and panties before pulling it back on. I yanked on some skinny jeans, tied the shirt together in back and completed the look with my holster. I smiled at my reflection, wondering how Lucius was going to react to seeing me still in his clothes.

"Tell me you didn't," she pleaded, then came to the correct conclusion when I remained silent. "No, you don't sleep with anyone, you're the biggest prude I know."

"Just because I don't sleep with my boyfriends doesn't make me a prude," I frowned at her.

"Kenzie," Krystal grabbed my arm. "I know you didn't come back here last night. Why do you think I came barging in? I was worried about you. You were acting strange."

"I know and I'm sorry," I gave her a quick hug. "I'm better now, all good, I promise."

"Yeah, except for being in love with Lucius Malfoy," she grumbled. "What the hell changed last night, that he's suddenly lovable instead of detestable?"

"I finally saw him, really _saw_ him," I smiled at her. "Look, I'm happy, just let it be."

"Ok, fine," Krystal shook her head. "I guess that's all that matters but it's going to take a lot of getting used to."

"What?"

"You in love," a pained look fell over her face.

"Shut up, asshat," I pushed her and followed her out of the room.

In the dining hall, I sat down for what I thought was the morning meal but turned out to be lunch.

"Where are the eggs?" I looked around the table expectantly.

"You slept till two o'clock," Sommer laughed at me, "this is lunch."

"Oh," I frowned and took a sip of the coffee that I'd at least been able to scrounge up.

Then I felt him. I looked up right as he walked in. He strolled briskly by me without even a glance in my direction and my heart sank. All those evil little thoughts we women tell ourselves started tumbling through my head. You know the ones, that I'm too fat, or too ugly, too uncouth, or even too bloody American for his fine British ass. He'd finally had me so the chase was over and his affections as well. Then I called myself ten types of fool and began the long process of hardening my heart all over again. All this within seconds and all of that disappeared when he sat down to his meal and looked up.

He met my eyes and took me in slowly, his gaze burning me from half a room away. I saw such intense longing in that look, a smattering of surprise, incredible passion, and amazing above all else... love. His hand reached for his glass and I saw the slight tremor to it. I knew instantly the reason for his earlier neglect. He didn't think he'd be able to make it past me if he looked. I almost laughed out loud in joy. Instead, I smiled slowly at him as I raised a brow, letting him see that I knew exactly what he'd been up to but that I didn't care one whit.

His eyes widened, his mouth dropped open, and then his face dropped into his hands, his shoulders sagging with relief. I'd never considered how he could have been torturing himself, thinking that last night was the only night he'd ever have, that today could bring the return of a new, even more vicious Mackenzie. The thought that I might forgive him, might see him for who he truly was, and understand the great lengths he'd taken to get me, probably never even entered his head.

My heart ached with sympathy for him. Just as my body ached to hold him again, around and inside me. Oh crap, this was going to be bad. I looked away from him, even as he looked back up, a frown creasing my forehead as I tried to play out the possibilities of this new romance. Technically I was 18 and we shouldn't have to hide our relationship but it probably was against some rule somewhere for him to fraternize with visiting students. Then again, he didn't work for the school but for the Ministry. We could probably come out into the open without too much of a backlash, well besides horrified gossip.

Then there was the issue of me leaving in a few months. I wasn't sure if I wanted to live in England and besides, I might be jumping the gun. Maybe he wouldn't even want me to stay. Maybe this would all fall apart by the time I had to leave. My frown deepened. What if I was misreading everything and this was just a fun interlude for him? It would serve me right after I'd said something similar to Cedric last night... but I hadn't been sleeping with Cedric and had no intentions of doing so. Sex takes things to a totally different level, one that I'd never had to deal with before, and I was out to sea in these unknown waters.

Fuck, the whole mess was probably useless. I had a life to return to. People counted on me to keep them safe. I had to return to killing the monsters and finish up my schooling, and he had to keep doing whatever it is he does while living in that huge family estate of his. A cold ache settled into my stomach and I had to bite my cheek to keep from tearing up. I didn't want to go back to that life. I didn't want to fight anymore, or sleep with my guns under my pillows. I didn't want to shoot out a vampires heart then follow it up with cutting off their head to be sure they were dead. Hell, I didn't even want to finish this tournament and face whatever horrid little test they'd come up with for the finale. I just wanted to go back home with Lucius and make love to him all night long.

But that wasn't going to happen.

I had to put my big girl panties on and suck it up, just like I've always done. I had to finish this tournament and hopefully live through it. Then I had to return home to double-tap vamps and finish my schooling. This was my life and I had to face that. I glanced at Malfoy and the expression on his face held me hostage.

Panic, his eyes were filled with pure panic.

I felt my eyes start to water, clenched my teeth, and shook my head sadly. His mouth flew open like he was about to shout across the room to me as he made to get up but he suddenly remembered where he was and looked around, trying vainly to comport his features and pretend to eat. I looked away but my eyes couldn't ignore him for long and every time I glanced back, he was staring at me with a new tortured expression. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and I got up, practically running from the hall as the confused calls of my friends chased after me.

I had just made the stairs when he reached me. I felt him grab my arms, twirl me around, and then suddenly he was apparating us away. I yelped a little in surprise and a split second later we were standing in his bedroom. I pulled away, unsure of what to do, what to say. The entire situation was new to me.

"Tell me," he demanded.

"Tell you what?"

"Whatever the hell it is that's fucking everything up between us!" He stalked over to me and grabbed my upper arms to shake me. "You looked at me and I knew everything would be alright. I saw knowledge in your look but forgiveness as well."

I nodded, "I figured out what you did with the drink," I swallowed hard, "and I get it, I understand. I don't regret last night."

"Then _what_?" He shook me again and I cringed. "What changed in the span of thirty seconds to make you start looking at me like you were already saying goodbye?"

"Reality!" I screamed at him. "My life, my job," I pulled away again. "This can't possibly work. I live in America where people depend on me to kill vampires so they can feel safe. You have a legacy to run and live up to, you're not going to leave that and I'm not going to leave them."

"So where does that _leave_ _us_?" His voice went soft.

"Exactly."

"I'll tell you where it leaves us," he stalked forward and stared hard into my eyes. "It leaves us madly in love with each other, enough so that we will find a way. We're not average people, Kenzie. We're magic and we're in love. There's nothing on the face of this planet that's going to stop me from being with you... not even _you_!"

I blinked in shock as the possibilities rushed through me. Could we really do this? He wanted me! He loved me enough to do whatever it took to be with me. Maybe he was right, because how could we go wrong with that kind of determination to fuel us?

"Ok," I agreed softly.

"Ok?" He frowned, pulling back a little. "Really? That's it, we're going to do this? No more arguments?"

"Yes," I smiled, "we're going to do this but that definitely is _not_ it." I started undoing my holster and a smile spread across his face. "And this time we're using protection."

"Protection?" Lucius frowned, then comprehension lit his face. "Did you really think I made love to you last night without preventing an accidental pregnancy? I'm only fertile when I want to be, love. I'm a wizard, remember?"

"Oh _yes_, you're my magic man," I laughed and jumped him.

…...

The clang of metal meeting metal rang out and I grinned into the face of my opponent, even though he was a magical simulation and I couldn't intimidate him. Beside me, Tristan, Krystal, and Sommer worked against their own faux fighters, sweating and frowning in concentration... which was a little difficult under the watchful eyes of half the school.

Word had gotten out about our training sessions and students had come to watch. We'd tried to deny them entry at first but they'd whine and beg, camping outside the door until we finally just gave in. Now the door was open and anyone could stride in to gawk. What was really amusing was that it wasn't just students we attracted. Several professors came to watch as well, drinking tea and eating biscuits like it was great entertainment. I guess there weren't any hangings to watch nowadays so they had to make do.

"Sommer, steady that arm," I called after I dispatched my simulated vampire and started my usual analyzing of their maneuvers.

They took guidance without question, all three of them were great students and hopefully one day, great vampire slayers. They finished their opponents off and relaxed into a battle ready stance, looking to me for the next instruction as they held their swords loosely at their sides.

"Present," I called and we all lifted our blades before us, aligned with the center of our bodies. "Lunge!" We struck forward, one leg shooting out and bending while the other went straight behind us. "Parry!" We brought both hands to the hilt of our swords and lifted them in a horizontal arc. "Turn!" We lifted onto our forward foot, turning on the ball of it to face the opposite direction as we swung our other leg back. "Lunge!" Again our arms shot out straight.

We went through a few more series of movements, working on perfecting the balance of both our bodies and our blades. Then Viktor walked through the door with some of his friends.

"Lavine," he called to me and I walked over to him after putting up my blade.

"Hey, V, wassup?"

"I was wondering if we could join you?" He waved a hand out to indicate his three friends and the swords they held.

"Sure," I smiled. "You wanna spar against us or try some of our vamp simulations?"

"I wanna try one of those vamps," he grinned. "I've never fought one before."

"Sure thing," I pulled my wand and magicked up some opponents for Viktor and his friends and soon the sounds of battle resumed. Me and my gang went into our sparring routine, breaking off into twos to fight each other with dulled practice swords.

Tristan and I fought and I was pleased with the way he held himself. His stance was good, his grip sure but not too tight and his swings perfect. Everything was top notch until he suddenly lost concentration and wavered. I knocked his weapon up and knocked him on his ass.

"What the hell, Trist?" I growled down into his face. "You were doing great." He just pointed behind me so I turned and my mouth fell open.

Lucius stood there in a pair of loose black pants and nothing else. His beautiful chest, with its light smattering of hair, was revealed for everyone to sit up and take notice of... and let me tell you, I wasn't the only female in the room on the verge of fainting from pleasure. His hair was tied back, showcasing that beautiful face, and the thick muscles of his arms flexed as he brought his sword up in a salute to me.

"I thought I might spar with you," he smiled. "If you don't mind giving an old man some pointers."

"Sure," I grinned and looked around, "where is this old guy?"

"Ah, she's trying to lull me into false security," he quipped and our audience laughed.

"You sure you don't want to put on some protective gear?" I eyed his chest. "I wouldn't want to mar all that fine skin."

"I'm sure Madame Pomfrey can heal anything you do to me," he smirked, "well, almost anything."

"Fine, let's see if you can fight as good as you look in those pants," I lifted my sword and saluted him back.

We circled each other before I came in with a swipe to his legs. He jumped back easily and I lifted a brow at his agility. He lunged forward and I knocked his sword away. Then it was on, we fell on each other with calculated zest, swinging blades and bunching muscles everywhere. Around us, the room quieted and everyone paused to watch our display.

I was surprised by how evenly matched we were, sweat poured down our bodies and clangs rang out but neither of us had scored a blow yet. Then he struck my side and my eyes widened. I renewed my efforts and he smirked as he took a blow to his arm. He knew he'd got to me.

That's it, I thought, and kicked out his legs. He went sprawling and I followed, taking us in a dangerous roll across the floor with our weapons. I ended up on top but our swords were at each others throats as we panted heavily. The crowd cheered as it became evident that it was a draw.

I rolled off him and got to my feet, magicking away my sword as I held out a hand for him to shake. "Not bad, old man," I smiled and ogled the way the rivulets of sweat ran down the prominent muscles of his chest.

"Not too shabby yourself, little girl," he countered.

His eyes darkened, denying my breath a chance to slow, as he sent his own blade away. I watched his eyes roam my body, and felt the flush creep up my neck.

"That's it for today," I called back to my friends as I followed him out the door.

Once we were safely down the hall, he pulled me against him and we gave in to the adrenaline rush. Our lips met as our bodies did, wet and hot. My hands slid over his hard chest and his reached down to take my ass and pull me up against him. I felt him harden between us and groaned, rubbing against him in need.

"We can't stay here," he gasped and looked around to be sure we were still alone.

I nodded and he pulled me against him, apparating us home. Then my clothes were on the floor, joining his pants in a sodden heap before the fire as he lifted me up and impaled me. I gasped, shocked when he started lifting and dropping me, my legs around his waist, his legs bending, then straightening to push up at the right angle. I didn't even know you could make love to someone standing in the middle of a room!

My head fell back and he carried me to the couch where he laid me gently back, kneeling in front of me without missing a beat. His hips slammed into my thighs as I screamed my release and pulled at his arms. He lifted my right leg up, using a hand to push against it as he widened his access and slammed deeper, harder... I screamed louder.

He groaned, then shouted my name with one last thrust and lowered my leg before falling against me. He turned us so that he lay beneath me on the couch and I sighed as my heart tried to slow down. My legs were still shaking with aftershocks and we were both so sweaty there were streams running off us, but we didn't care. He just held me, rubbing his hands up and down my back contentedly.

"That was the best training session I've ever had," I sighed and he laughed, the great booms of it shaking me on his chest.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

* * *

"Hey, baby," I said as Lucius walked into the MacAllister common room.

I was having some coffee and going over some homework on my laptop at the table he normally took tea at with Randolph. He smiled and propped his cane against the wall before kissing me sweetly and taking the chair beside me. His eyes widened as he saw what I was typing away on.

"Is that a computer?" Lucius stared at it in horrified fascination.

"Yeah," I kept typing my notes while they were still fresh but I stopped when I glanced up to see his face. "What?"

"You use muggle technology?"

"A computer is an amazing tool," I waved a hand at it. "And the internet is a vast resource of information and... wait for it... _shopping_. I can order anything I want from the comfort of my own home."

"But," he raised a brow, "why use muggle goods when you could use magic?"

"Because magic can't do what this can," I went back to typing. "This is a wonderful creation. I can even play games on here, send messages to people instantly, share pictures, all kinds of cool stuff."

"There's nothing a muggle can do better than a wizard," Lucius scoffed.

"Baby," I laughed. "This is their magic, muggle magic. If you didn't have magic to rely on, could you make a computer? Would it even occur to you to make something like this? It's mind boggling when you think about it, what these muggles have made without any magic. Pieces of metal, plastic, glass, things you find lying about, and they took it all and put it together, then like some strange Dr. Frankenstein, they brought it to life with electricity. Can't you see how fantastic it is? Can't you let go of your prejudice enough to enrich your life with some of _their_ magic?"

"Maybe you'll be my bridge," he smiled, poking at a key, then laughed when it brought up a new screen. "If you think it's so fabulous, I guess I have no choice but to give it a chance."

"See," I kissed him on the cheek, "I knew you could be reasonable."

"You mean, you knew I could see things your way," he took my coffee from me, sniffed at it, and made a face.

"Exactly," I took it back, "reasonable."

"How about you be reasonable for once," he firmly took the coffee and put it far away from me, then shut the laptop, "and go get into this," he waved his wand and there was a box in my lap. "I want to take you to dinner, somewhere nice. You've been living on coffee and french fries," he poked at a greasy paper bag and sure enough, an old fry popped out.

"What's this?" I opened the box and found a classic black dress. "Thank you, my luscious one," I jumped up and ran to my room to change.

"You're welcome," he called after me.

When I emerged, I was draped in Armani. There were even shoes, beautiful black strappy heels. I felt elegant and very grown up, so I'd swept my hair up into a thick up-do. With the silver dagger pendant at my throat, I was complete. Lucius' eyes went large with approval and he stood to walk around me, sighing as he went.

"You're stunning," he pronounced. "Tell me you left your guns in the room?"

"I... ah," I looked away guiltily.

"No," he ran his hands up my waist and found the invisible weapons. "Kenzie, please, you don't need to be afraid when you're with me."

"Hey, who was the one driving when we were being chased by werewolves, huh?" I raised a brow and planted my hands on my hips. "These guns came in handy then."

"Alright," he sighed and held out his hand, "let's just go."

I let him draw me close and apparate us to his house, where he led me out the front door and down the wide steps to a waiting coach... yes a coach, four white horses and all. He held a hand out to help me up and I climbed in, hoping I wouldn't catch the long dress on anything and fall flat on my face. Inside, the coach was plush with a seat as wide and comfortable as my bed, velvet pillows, and a bucket of champagne on ice.

Lucius climbed in, then tapped the roof with his cane, sending us off smoothly. He laid his cane aside and opened the champagne, pouring two glasses and handing me one. He sat back and slung an arm around my shoulder before raising his glass to mine.

"What shall we toast to?" He purred.

I thought immediately of the course toast I made at the club and had to hold back my laughter. "Let's toast to _our_ magic, the magic that brought us together."

"To our magic," he smiled slowly and clicked his glass to mine.

I took a sip and savored the light sweetness of the drink, then sank back against Lucius and stared out the open window at the passing scenery. His hand trailed over my shoulder and I sighed. The night air was cool but he was warm beside me and then he pulled a thick fur blanket over our laps and it was perfect. We traveled awhile in silence before I broke the quiet.

"Do you really want something more..." I trailed off as I felt him tense beside me.

"Permanent?" His eyes searched mine. "From you? For us? Of course I do, why are you even asking?"

"It was just a segue," I covered. I didn't need him to know how secretly insecure I was and how I'd pretty much been waiting for someone to jump up and say the joke was on me and wasn't the look on my face just priceless. "I thought we should discuss how we're going to work this out."

"Ah," he relaxed, "don't worry about that now, there's plenty of time."

"No there isn't," I frowned back at him. "We only have till June, then I'll have to go home."

"It's not like your leaving will be the end of us," Lucius shrugged. "We can work this out but I think we'll have to wait and see what opportunities are presented to you after you finish school and then we can decide what's best. It doesn't matter, love, we'll work it out one way or another."

"Ok," I said softly and stared out the window, we were approaching a small town, sparkling lights beckoning in the dark.

"Kenzie, love," he turned my face to his. "You know I won't let you go, we'll find a way. If I have to fly to America every weekend, so be it, but it will happen. You and I will be fine."

I smiled and kissed him as the coach coasted to a stop. The driver opened the door and the steps dropped down on their own. Lucius collected his cane, climbed down the steps and reached up to help me out. I very carefully climbed down, afraid I'd miss a step in the 3 inch heels, and looked up to see we were in front of a dark building. From all appearances, it looked closed.

He held an arm out and escorted me to a door which was opened by a thin man in a brocade coat. Candlelight and wonderful smells poured out the open door and the man bowed to us as he waved us in. A small entryway was guarded by a dark haired man in a dress tuxedo who immediately hastened our way. He smiled and made a crisp bow to Lucius.

"My Lord Malfoy," he gushed, "how wonderful to see you again, and what beautiful vision is this?"

"This is Miss Lavine," Lucius brought my hand to his lips and kissed it, "and I wish to show her the most wonderful dining experience she has ever had."

"We're honored that you chose to bring her here," the man beamed and gestured for us to follow him through a pair of gilded doors.

He led us through a room filled with tables full of diners. Chandeliers sparkled above, fine linen and silverware adorned the tables, and every person there was dressed to the hilt. Soft music came from a corner where the instruments played themselves and couples danced in an open area before it. I was immediately self-conscious and Lucius was just as quick to give me a reassuring kiss on my cheek.

"Every man here is envious of I," he whispered into my ear.

"Pretty," I smiled and realized that was probably his goal, "but doubtful."

"Then why is everyone staring?" He smiled serenely as we followed the man up some stairs.

"Because you look magnificent," I shot back at him after eying the assemblage, "And they all know who you are."

"Yes, the luckiest man alive."

"Oh please," I scoffed and then got a look at our table.

Sheer curtains in jewel tones hung from the ceiling, screening off a single table and giving it some privacy. They pulled back to reveal a deep rounded bench with a high back padded in blue velvet, pulled up to a table draped in white. The silverware and china sparkled in the light of hundreds of floating tapers... though oddly enough, the settings were on the wrong side of the table. The corners of the tent were overflowing with flowers but the scent was light so they wouldn't interfere with the food.

Lucius handed me into the recess of the seat and went around to the other side to slide in beside me. His cane he laid on top of the bench's back. Then his gloves came off and an arm went around my shoulders. We were handed menus and then the man left us with a smile and a bow.

I perused the menu, looking over entrees I'd never heard of and trying to make a decision. Lucius didn't even glance at his. I guess he already knew what he wanted. I finally made a decision and as soon as I put the menu down, a waiter was there to take our orders. Lucius ordered us wine and appetizers but allowed me to order my own meal, thank the goddess. I hated men who thought you couldn't order for yourself.

"I assume you'd like this served privately, my lord?" The waiter asked after he'd written everything down.

"Yes," Lucius nodded and I frowned as the curtains shut behind the waiter. "You'll see," he smiled at me.

Not more than two minutes after the waiter left, our wine arrived... all on its own. It simply floated in and filled our glasses before settling onto the table. I smiled and gave Lucius an impressed look. Served privately was pretty damn cool. But that wasn't all, the seat started to move, sliding around the table till we were facing the back wall of drapes and bringing the table settings to their proper place before us.

"What in the world?" I looked at Lucius in surprise and he laughed, then waved a hand before us.

The drapes parted to reveal a glass panel which also pulled away to reveal a balcony, and we were left with an unencumbered view of a calm lake, shining under a clear night sky. Stars gathered around the bright moon, reflecting back on the glassy surface of the lake and making it seem like the heavens had plunged down into the earth. On the far shore I saw horses dozing and little houses spotted the countryside. It was perfect.

"Wow," I whispered, then frowned. "I can't even feel a chill."

"The passageway is spelled to prevent the cold from entering."

We sipped our wine and soon the appetizers arrived. Lucius was the perfect date, filling my plate first and making sure I had the choicest pieces. Whatever the concoction was, it was delicious, all I know is it had caviar on top. With the white wine washing it down, it was heavenly.

We dined and talked, as we normally did when we ate at his place. The easy comfort of his company had become so normal to me that it relaxed me even here where I felt I didn't belong. He liked to tell me stories about his time at Hogwarts and it always surprised me how funny he could be. He had been a bit of a prankster when he was young. It made me think about Draco and how different he was from his dad's younger self. Something must have happened to change Lucius, turn him into the man Draco emulated.

"So am I right to assume that I'm the only man you've been with besides that son of a bitch you killed?" Lucius' tone was light but he studied me intensely.

"That's right," I frowned. What was this about?

"I apologize for my crassness," his eyes filled with satisfaction. "It just makes me supremely happy."

"You're not disgusted by me being with that vampire?" I felt my frown deepen.

"Why would that disgust me?" Now he was frowning.

"Because it is disgusting," I whispered. "I... I'm used goods, vamp bait."

"You are _not_ used or bait of any kind," he took my hand. "Those things were done to you, you didn't choose them, and it's our choices which ultimately make us who we are, not the choices of others."

"So I guess that's a no then," I smiled.

"It's a no," he shook his head at me, then lowered his voice to a delicious purr. "I'm the only man alive who's ever been inside you. Do you know how exciting that is to me?"

"Now I do," I smirked.

After we ate our entrees, Lucius stood and held out a hand to me, "Dance with me?"

"I'll try my best," I gave him a lopsided grin as he helped me to my feet and escorted me out onto the balcony.

The cool air hit us but his arms went around me, his cloak swirling closed around us. I looked down at the material, magically staying in place, then back up at him. He just smiled softly and led me around the stone balcony with such ease, I barely knew I wasn't the one coming up with the motions. My long skirts twirled around our legs, his loose hair reaching out for my face, and I felt more lighthearted than I had in Darius' undersea palace.

I guess it was the love.

I laid my cheek against his chest and felt his face drop to the top of my head. Under my ear, the steady pounding of his heart was sweeter music than the melody that drifted through the door. This was home now, Lucius' hands touching me, his arms around me, his lips to mine, and his heartbeat in my ears. It was all I needed and that scared the shit out of me.

"Ah, dessert is here," Lucius led me back into the warmth of the restaurant and seated me as bowls of strawberries, whipped cream, and brown sugar floated in. He lifted one, dipped it into the cream, then the sugar and held it out for me. I raised a brow but let him feed me, feeling immensely silly until he leaned in and licked a drop of cream from my lips.

I grabbed a strawberry and followed his example, holding it up for him to bite, and was rewarded with a sexy grin and even sexier nibble. He took my hand when I made to pull it away and licked the juices off my fingers. I growled and pounced, tossing the top of the fruit away.

"Now love," he held me off, "stop that. Let me tease you a bit."

He pushed me back and I frowned petulantly as he fed me another strawberry, munching the fruit angrily. He laughed and sucked on my pouting lip until I gave up and smiled. Champagne poured into our glasses and he handed me one, waiting for me to take a sip before encouraging me to feed him again. We finished all the strawberries, enjoying the bits we licked off each other the most. Then Lucius put some money down and stood to collect his cane.

"This was wonderful," I took the hand he offered to help me up. "Thank you for dinner."

"The night's not over yet, love," he took my hand and placed it around his arm before escorting me down the stairs.

People whispered now as we passed and everywhere I looked I saw curious stares. I lifted my chin and tried my best not to let it bother me. If I was going to stay with Lucius, I'd have to get used to the attention he garnered. He led me out to our waiting coach and helped me up into it.

"So where are we going now?" I laughed, "Are we doing dinner and a movie?"

"My version of it, yes," Lucius said as he looked out the window.

"Your version?" I was stopped from asking more when the coach lurched to a halt and the door opened to reveal a set of white stone steps.

He once more helped me out and up the steps we went, the sound of numerous musical instruments being tuned, drifting out the wide doors. The building was immense, shooting up into the sky with architectural curlicues and arches galore. Massive spires adorned the top and the windows sparkled like diamonds in a woman's ears. I looked around at all the beautiful people being directed by liveried footmen through the door, then saw the large sign to the side.

"The opera?" I asked in disbelief. "You're taking _me_ to the opera?"

"Why wouldn't I take you to the opera?" We'd reached the gold doors and Lucius produced tickets. We were directed to a stairway on our right.

"I'm not an opera kind of girl," I whispered to him as I peered around me in awe.

The inside of the place was even grander than the faҫade. The balustrade alone was a work of art and I ran my fingers over its carvings as we ascended. Velvet curtains were everywhere and the wallpaper was a rich intricate blue design. We walked down a thick carpet and once more Lucius produced his tickets for another liveried attendant. The attendant escorted us to a door and opened it to wave us inside.

"Of course," I looked around our private balcony, "you have your own box."

"As if you were expecting anything less," he smirked and removed his cape to hang on a peg near the door.

I took one of the plush seats near the railing as Lucius poured me yet another glass of champagne. I'd lost count on how many I'd had. It was a good thing I had a pretty fair tolerance for alcohol or I'd be stumbling already. I took the offered glass and lifted it in salute before taking a sip and putting it on the table to my right. Lucius chuckled and sipped his own from the chair on my left.

There were opera glasses laid out on the tables beside each of us, and a small bowl of Jordan almonds. I popped one in my mouth happily as I played with my glasses, peering out at the crowd before checking out the elaborate stage. Lucius held my free hand and I put the glasses down to smile at him.

"Still feel like I shouldn't have brought you?"

"I didn't say that you _shouldn't_ have brought me," I corrected. "Just that I was surprised you had."

"When we're together more openly," he had a sweet wistful tone to his voice, "we'll be doing things like this a lot more often but for now, we'll have to keep it to a minimum. Don't want to cause an uproar just yet."

"I'm happy with the way things are," I picked my champagne back up. "You don't have to do all this."

"I want to do all this," he shook his head and made an amazed little huff of sound. "Funny but I never wanted to before. I mean, I enjoy going to dinner and lavish entertainment but I've never had this pressing need to share these things with anyone. Maybe it's because I know you've never experienced most of this and sharing it with you is like discovering it all over again. Everything seems better, more brilliant, when I see it through your eyes," he raised my hand for a kiss.

"The newness will wear off," I smiled sadly.

"Yes," he nodded as his eyes traveled over my face. "Part of it already has."

I swallowed hard as my heart plummeted. It was one thing to know it was coming but quite another to have Lucius validate my fears.

"The newness always leaves," he laughed softly and rubbed at the creases on my forehead. "And that's good. When it leaves, and we're still madly in love, we know what we have is real. We are already comfortable together and that tells me I can spend the rest of my life with you and never want to leave. Yes, the day will come when we've shared all we can share, experienced all the world has to offer but, darling, that day is far off and when it comes, we shall just start all over again. Some things get better with age," he lifted his glass, mimicking my earlier salute, and took a sip.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" I whispered and he put his glass down so he could pull me into a kiss just as the lights went out and the orchestra began to play.

…...

"That was the biggest load of crap I've ever seen," I raged as Lucius escorted me into the common room at Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry," Lucius burst into laughter. "Did you just call Madame Butterfly a load of crap?"

"Well it is," I'd been stewing over that crock of shit the whole way home.

"Sweetheart," he sat me down on the couch before the fire, "it's a renowned classic. Oh hello, Jon," he greeted Mr. Randolph, who was sitting at the table having tea. "Mind if I join you for a cup?"

"Of course," I waved a hand over at them, "tea, shoulda known."

"It's good for you," Randolph laughed as he poured Lucius a cup. "Why don't you have some?"

"Yes, darling," Lucius poured cream into his, "coffee is for breakfast but tea can be had anytime."

"I disagree completely and you've gotten off subject," I sat back, pulling my legs up onto the sofa and tucking them beneath my dress.

"Ah yes," he turned to Randolph. "She didn't like the opera."

"I liked the opera," I corrected. "It was beautiful and incredible, all the costumes and singing. What I didn't like was the story. It was sexist!"

"Sexist?" Lucius sputtered. "It's one of the greatest romances of all time."

"Why is it that people think great tragedy equals great romance?" I thrust out my arms emphatically. "Romeo and Juliet both die, Cleopatra and Antony... die, Lancelot saves Guinevere from being burned at a stake but do they live happily ever after? No, she goes into a god damn nunnery. Heathcliff and Catherine's love not only destroys them but everyone around them, and she... dies! It's not romantic, it's awful and depressing."

"Well, yes," Lucius snorted, " I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right," I gave him my _duh_ face. "Madame Butterfly, the most beautiful woman in Japan, falls in love with a Naval officer who marries her while thinking that someday he's going home to get himself a _real_ wife! She sacrifices _everything_ for him, waits for him faithfully while she raises his son, and when he comes back he's married to _another_ woman... who he has the nerve to send to get his son from her. What a complete dickhead!" The men started chuckling. "So does she tell him where to shove it and marry one of the rich Japanese guys who've been after her? Oh no, no, no, she sends him his son and kills herself with a big sword! What the fuck? I wanted to jump on that stage, kick that guy's ass, and throttle her for being a complete idiot and giving women a bad name."

"Sweetheart," Lucius waved his cup at me. "Don't hold back, tell us how you really feel." The men erupted into laughter as I glared at them.

"Go ahead and laugh," I nodded, "it just proves to me how unromantic and idiotic all men are."

"Hold on now, love," Lucius came to sit beside me. "I didn't say I disagreed with you. I was just taking some amusement in your vehemence. This is simply another example of how you make me see things in an entirely new light."

"Hmph," I folded my arms.

"I've never thought about the story like that," he pulled my stiff body up against him. "Then here you come and turn it around. You're the child shouting 'but he has no clothes on!' while the rest of us are applauding the naked Emperor, and I love that about you. You cut through the propaganda and go right to the heart of things... right to _my_ heart."

Ok, so who wouldn't melt after that speech? I smiled and kissed him thoroughly when his mouth dropped to mine, crawling over him to sit astride his lap. His hands started to roam and mine were in his hair when a loud throat clearing reminded us that we weren't alone. I looked at Randolph over my shoulder and he chuckled at me.

"Nope, Lucius couldn't handle you in a million years," he smirked.

"Shut up, Randolph," I went back to kissing my lover.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

* * *

It had been two months. Two months of pure bliss and every waking moment spent thinking about this man laying beside me in bed. Every night I'd return here with him and every morning we'd return to Hogwarts with no one the wiser. Oh sure, my friends knew and so did Randolph but I wasn't missing any classes so none of the other professors noticed.

I never thought I'd have this. I never thought I'd love someone so completely and be loved so completely in return. We couldn't get enough of each other. All day long it was heated looks across rooms and stolen kisses in dark corridors. Then all night long it was lovemaking passionate enough to make the gods jealous. We knew every inch of each other by now and our passions showed no signs of weakening. It was like every touch inspired another, every kiss left us breathless and wanting.

"Enough," I cried out, pushing him from me. "I need to get back before someone misses me. My next class is in like fifteen minutes." Kisses in the corridor weren't enough today so we'd popped back here to have a quickie.

"And tonight's the Yule Ball," he smiled.

"Oh shit," I sat up. "I completely forgot. I don't have a date."

"Are you using that strange American humor on me again?" He frowned in confusion.

"No," I looked back down at him. "I can't go stag, I'm one of the champions and we have to initiate the first dance. I need a dance partner."

"And I'm unsuitable because..." he pulled me back into his arms.

"Because we've been sneaking around for two months now and I didn't think you'd suddenly want to announce your relationship with the 18 year old American gunslinger to the whole school."

"I'd shout it to the world if I could," he shifted onto his side so he could look down at me. "How is it possible that you don't know how incredible you are?"

"It's possible because I own a _mirror_,"I laughed. "What I want to know is how it's possible that you would choose me instead of some glamorous bombshell of a witch."

"You _are_ a glamorous bombshell of a witch," he seemed really sincere, bless his lying heart.

"Uh huh," I shook my head, "stop with the pillow talk and tell me honestly if you think it's wise to be my date tonight."

His forehead creased and he sighed, leaning down to kiss me, his shining hair falling around us like a curtain closing out the rest of the world. If only I could stay there, in that perfect, private world with him forever.

"Maybe you're right," he pulled back, frustration evident in his features. "Tonight's going to be hell on me though."

"Don't worry, I'll find someone very non-threatening," I smiled. "Maybe Tristan hasn't settled on a date yet."

"The strapping cowboy with a tight ass and a smile to rival Brad Pitt's?" He grimaced.

"You've noticed Tristan's ass?" I raised a brow. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Cease," he kissed my nose, "I was only noting the attributes of my competition."

"Tristan is not your competition," I laughed. "He's one of my best friends. He'd defend me to the death."

"And take you to his bed if you'd let him," Lucius nodded seriously.

"He's like a brother to me," my face scrunched up.

"My love," he shook his head, "you have no idea how men think... especially young men like your Tristan."

"Sweetheart," I sighed and thumped his nose, "Tristan is _gay_."

"What?" He blinked vacantly.

"He likes men," I laughed. "I couldn't tempt him even if I strapped one on."

"Strapped one...sweet shrieking mandrakes, woman," he snorted. "Please don't ever put that imagery in my head again."

"Well, you got my point," I smirked.

"I don't want _that_ point," he bit my nose, "and I don't want the gay studmuffin taking you to the dance. He could be bi as far as I know."

"Ok, ok, no to Tristan then, I get it," I playfully tugged at the ends of his hair. "I'll find someone else, someone much less threatening to you... but I really don't think Tristan's greedy enough to be bi."

"Do I have your word?" He raised a brow in the maddeningly aristocratic way of his.

"That Tristan isn't bi?" I giggled. "I can't make any promises."

"No," he growled, "that you'll take someone harmless to the Ball."

"Yes, Lord Malfoy, you have my word."

…...

"You ok there, Harry?" I did a quick once over of my date. He looked a little pale but he smiled broadly.

"I'm great actually," he brushed off his lapels before offering me his arm. "I'm just a little nervous about the dancing."

"You'll be fine," I looked over the red silk of my dress. I admit I'd chosen it to remind Lucius of that shirt he'd put me in on our fateful first night together. The gown was a far cry from menswear though. It was sleeveless with a long drape going over my left shoulder to hang gracefully down my back. The shimmery charmeuse followed the curves of my breasts down to tighten around my waist before once again flowing out in a free fall to the floor. It was elegant, something you'd find on the red carpet, not on Mackenzie Lavine, vampire slayer. I felt like an impostor and this time I didn't even have Lucius on my arm to make me feel better.

"All right," Professor McGonigill clapped her hands crisply. "Champions and escorts," she looked over the line of us critically and nodded approvingly.

I had left my long dark hair free to flow about my hips, hoping it would help with the feminine look and I guess it was successful. It was a good thing the professor didn't have x-ray vision though because I was pretty sure she wouldn't have approved as much for the small caliber pistol that was strapped to my right calf. I didn't want to startle Harry with an invisible holster, so I'd left it off tonight. Lucius would be so proud.

"You will enter regally and proceed straight to the center of the ballroom where you will wait for the music to begin the first dance."

We all nodded obediently and then Harry and I followed Viktor and Hermione, Cedric and his old but now new girlfriend Cho, and Fleur with some dude whose name I didn't know, out into the room. The students lined a passageway for us and clapped appreciatively as we passed. My friends were there, fabulous in their finery, and they patted me encouragingly as I went by.

At the far end of the room the professors were gathered and I instantly sought out Lucius. His eyes met mine and crinkled at the corners with his appreciative smile. Then he saw my date and they narrowed. I blinked in surprise. What could he possibly have against Harry? The kid was no threat to him. I thought he'd be about the most harmless date I could get.

I had to let it go however, as we prepared ourselves for the dance. Harry was eying Cho and I looked over at the couple to find Cedric eying me. Great, this was going to be good times, good times. The music started and Harry still looked lost. I snapped my fingers in front of his face and he started.

"Earth to Potter," I teased, "come in, Potter."

"Sorry," he grinned shyly as we began to dance.

"No prob, loverboy," I laughed. "Why didn't you ask her?"

"I did," he looked so forlorn I laughed harder, "but he'd already beat me to it."

"Sorry, honey," I tapped his nose affectionately. "I guess I ruined things for you by breaking up with Cedric."

"I don't blame you," he quickly reassured me.

"I didn't think you would,"I shook my head. "You're a good guy, Harry."

"Thanks," he blushed a little and then we both relaxed as other couples joined us on the floor.

"So tell me why Lucius Malfoy doesn't approve of my choice of a date."

Harry's eyes shot over to Lucius, who was studying our progress across the dancefloor with haughty disdain.

"Um..." he looked back at me and wet his lips. "His son Draco and I don't really get along."

I frowned, searching out the other platinum head of hair in the room. Sure enough, Draco was dancing with a girl to our right but he was taking every opportunity to shoot glares in our direction.

"So his father hates you too?" I didn't think Lucius was that petty but he did say his world was cold and cruel before me, maybe he'd meant that _he_ was the cruel one. I frowned, finding the idea unsettling.

"They're an old pure-blood family," Harry whispered, "and they think only pure-bloods should be taught magic."

"And you're not? Pure-blood that is?" I frowned harder. "What the hell is a pure-blood? It sounds like a classification of dogs."

Harry laughed a little nervously. "It means that your entire family are wizards or witches. My Mom's family were muggles, so no, I'm not pure. I'm considered a half-blood by some and worse things by others."

"Elitists always have to make themselves feel superior by coming up with demeaning names for others," my jaw clenched. "You'd think in America, a place founded on principals of freedom and all men created equal, it would be different but it's not. There are haters everywhere, Harry. You just have to leave them to their hate and not allow them to pull you into it."

"I wish they'd just leave me alone," his lips tightened into a thin line.

"Look, this may be cold comfort," I shrugged, "but I know a thing or two about hate. It's practically filled my life since the day that vamp killed my family. Hate consumes. It eats away at you until there's nothing left but this empty rage. It's not a very happy way to live. In fact, I can practically guarantee that anyone who gives you hell, is living one of their own."

"But _your_ hate was justified," Harry tried his best to be supportive.

"Justified or not," I shook my head as our dance ended and he escorted me to an empty table. "Hate is hate, it destroys its host no matter the source."

"I don't want to see you destroyed," the little sweetie leaned in to me earnestly.

"Thank you," I placed a hand on his cheek and kissed the other. "I think I've finally let it go. I think I'm learning how to forgive and hopefully I can teach that trick to others." I glanced over at Lucius who was openly glaring at us, and I smiled sweetly. His glare eased up. Then I winked and he began to smile.

"Merlin's beard!" Harry exclaimed under his breath. "You and _Lucius_ _Malfoy_? Really?"

"Shhh, please don't say anything," I took his hand and heard people around us start whispering. Ron, who was on his way over to our table, took one look at the intimate pose and turned sharply in the opposite direction with a Cheshire cat grin. Harry looked around us and shook his head.

"No one would believe me anyway," he laughed. "In fact, I think the new rumor will be about us."

"I think so too," I joined his laughter. "Good, let them wonder." I kissed him again and the excited whisperings increased. I leaned in to his ear, "Might as well give them something to talk about."

"Cedric is fuming," Harry smiled brightly.

"Yes, but what about Cho?" I winked at him, then looked over at the pretty Asian girl. "Oh yeah, that one's turning green."

"For me?" He started to look but I grabbed his face and swung it back to me, making it look like I was stealing a kiss from his lips this time.

"Don't ever look too interested, baby," I purred at him. "It's more important for you to appear unattainable. A little mystery goes a long way."

"Oh teach me, wise one," he laughed and leaned in closer.

"Stick with me, babe," I winked. "I'll have her eating out of your hand."

"So maybe instead of watching _her_," he mused, "I'll go get _you_ a drink."

"Maybe you should," I smiled approvingly, "and tell your friends it's safe to join us while you're at it. I think we gave Ron a shock."

"Aye, aye, Captain," he saluted smartly and went about his duties.

"Potter's a bit young for you, don't you think?" A snide voice turned my head and I found a younger version of Lucius sneering at me.

"Draco, right?" I smiled serenely and looked over to see Lucius watching us with growing unease. "You look a lot like your father."

"Thank you," he frowned, caught off guard for a second. "If you'd wanted a younger man, I would have been happy to oblige."

"So you only disapprove when the younger man is not you?" I laughed. "You have your father's reasoning skills as well."

"That's twice you've mentioned my father in under thirty seconds," his arms crossed over his chest.

"We're friends," I nodded. "He's the one who told me your name since we've never actually been introduced."

"You and my father?" His face went slack, "_friends_?" Then he laughed loud and scathingly.

Well, there's my thanks for saving his life. I felt my face tighten and had to take a deep, calming breath. This was Lucius' son and I didn't want to cause any estrangement between them.

"You wanna share the joke?" I leaned back in my seat and eyed him. His little goons moved up to flank him, in case he needed help in bullying a woman.

"My father is a grown man, an English Lord, and a representative of the Ministry of Magic," Draco scoffed. "You're not exactly the type of _friend_ he surrounds himself with."

"Circumstances beyond his control pushed us together," I looked over at Lucius with a secret smile and he raised a brow at me before deciding that enough was enough and headed over to us.

"What kind of circumstances?" Draco leaned against the table beside me and leered down my top.

"Is there a problem here, Kenzie?" Tristan stepped up, forcing Draco back. He tipped his cowboy hat at me, then rocked back on his boot heels, crossing his arms over his wide chest.

Draco sneered, "Just trying to figure things out. Kenzie claims to be friends with my father but attends the Ball with Potter."

"And I can't do both?" I widened my eyes innocently.

"_No_," Draco and his minions intoned together.

"_Yes_, she can," Lucius' voice fell over Draco like a bucket of ice water, stiffening his spine and jerking his head around.

"What? But Dad, she's here with Potter. Tell me you're not actually friends with this girl."

"I am," Lucius said simply.

"You can't be," Draco stammered, "she's an uncultured American. Why would you befriend her?"

"Draco," Lucius stared down his nose at his son. "Do you forget what this _uncultured American_ did for you not so long ago in the Dark Forest?"

"No Father," he stammered more, "I..."

"Kenzie?" Harry had finally returned with two drinks and his friends in tow. His friends sat down at our table as he handed me a glass. Suddenly Krystal and Sommer were there too.

"Thank you," I sipped my drink while Harry resumed his seat, eying the crowd in front of us warily.

"You're welcome."

"Potter," Lucius nodded stiffly to Harry.

"Malfoy," Harry greeted Lucius in turn.

"_Awkward_," I mused.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening," Draco nodded crisply and left with his henchmen close on his heels.

"I apologize for my son's behavior," Lucius said gently to me. "It's my fault of course but things have gotten worse since the divorce."

"No big," I shrugged as the rest of my group gaped.

"I expect you'll behave as a gentleman with Miss Lavine, Potter," Lucius said sternly.

"Of course, sir," was his automatic response.

"Well then," Lucius nodded, "you kids have fun." His expression softened when it fell on me. He sauntered back to the headmasters' table.

"Wow," Harry stared at me in wonder. "Maybe he can be taught."

"Here's to hoping," I smiled after Lucius.

I danced with Mr. Randolph and even took a turn with Professor Snape, so Lucius must have assumed it would be ok to escort me around the floor as well. He held me at a nice proper distance as we danced but his gaze was intimate. I took a deep breath and tried to prevent the blush from creeping up my neck.

"Do you really hate Harry?" I decided to take the opportunity to question him.

"Ah," he looked over at Harry, then back at me. "I don't exactly hate him. It's complicated."

"Explain it to me," I pressed.

"Let's just say it's an old rivalry."

"You have an _old_ rivalry with a 14 year old boy?" I smirked.

"No," he twirled me a little harshly. "With his family."

"Because his family isn't pure-blood?"

"That's part of it," he sighed.

"_That's_ ridiculous," I proclaimed.

"Sweetheart," he cajoled. "This has nothing to do with us."

"Yes, it does," I frowned. "I don't want to be with a bigot."

"I'm not a bigot," he hissed.

"A snob, then."

"Kenzie," he shook his head, "alright fine, I'm a snob, it's how I was raised."

"Yet you lower yourself to be with me," I raised a brow at him.

"You're not a mud... a half-blood," he caught himself.

"What were you about to say?" I gaped at him as I remembered what Draco had called Colin. "Were you about to say _mudblood_? I get it now, why Draco was calling Colin that. I'd thought it was some weird British insult but it's not, it's a horrible _wizard_ insult."

"It's not a word I should have used around you," he apologized. "Look, who I do or don't believe should be allowed to attend this school, has no merit on how much I love you."

"Could you still love me if I was a half-blood?" Our conversation had dropped to a whisper and he escorted me off the dancefloor smoothly, to continue it in the hallway.

"I don't know," he hissed angrily as we found a dark corner to speak in. "I'd like to think I would but honestly, I don't know if I'd have given myself the chance to get to know you if you weren't a pure-blood."

"How did you even know I was pure?" I narrowed my eyes on him.

"Jon told me," he shrugged.

"When?"

"When, what?"

"When did Mr. Randolph tell you I was a pure-blood?" I ground out.

"Before you arrived," was his clipped reply.

"You two were talking about me before we even got here?"

"No, we weren't talking _about_ you," he sighed in frustration. "We were talking and he mentioned you, said you were his most promising student."

"Oh," I chewed my lip.

"Sweetheart," he brushed a finger over my bare shoulder and I shivered. "Can't you forgive the man you love a little English Lord snobbery? Is it really so horrible that you'd end us over it?"

"I guess it's not _that_ horrible," I sighed and felt myself sway into him.

"I have other talents that make up for my numerous faults," he grinned as he lowered his mouth to mine.

"Mmmm," I moaned as we pulled apart, "yes you do."

"So we're good now?" He searched my face.

"Good," I nodded, "but I have to get back to my date now, if you don't mind, _Lord_ Malfoy." I swung around and sauntered back to the Ball, smiling when I heard his groan.

"So now you're with Potter?" Cedric's voice stopped me as I reached for another canape... those things were delicious.

"No," I grabbed it and stuck it on my overflowing plate. "We're just friends."

"Yeah, you looked _real_ friendly," he frowned down at me.

"Look, Cedric," I grabbed a glass of punch. "I don't want there to be bad blood between us. Why don't you and Cho come over and join us?"

He sighed and looked over to where Cho was waiting for him anxiously, then back at me. "Alright, Lavine," he sighed. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I guess I've just missed your company."

"I've missed you too," I smiled gently.

"You have?" His eyes got hopeful and I frowned.

"I can't go back, Ced," I would have touched him if my hands weren't full. "Things have changed for me. Besides, you look happy with Cho."

"Things have changed with us too," he ran a hand through his hair. "We're not how we used to be. I don't know why I started seeing her again."

"Well, Cho or no Cho," I nudged him with my shoulder, "you're still a great guy and any girl would be stoked to have you."

"Any girl except you," he took my plate with one hand so he could grab my empty hand with his other. "I hate that we ended so badly," he walked me over to my table and put the plate down.

"It's ok, I've gotten over it," I smiled. "Go get your girl, I'd like to meet her."

"Alright," he smiled and released my hand slowly before wandering off.

"We need a bigger table," Tristan joked as he leaned back, shifting himself closer to the hot Durmstrang guy on his right.

"We can pull this one over," the guy shot up and another of his pals helped him bring a table over. Tristan waggled his brows at me before ogling the guy's ass.

"Very nice," I approved as I sat down on his right.

"Thank you," Tristan smiled as the guy resumed his seat. "This is Istvan, Istvan... Kenzie."

"I practiced with you the other day," Istvan stretched out his hand to shake mine, "but we weren't formally introduced. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well," I smiled and looked around at all the girls checking out the two hot guys sitting together. Oh boy, I couldn't wait till it became obvious that they were not just sitting together but were _together_. Hearts would break. I managed to keep my laughter in.

"Istvan likes my hat," Tristan smirked and tipped his hat. The boy did know how to work the hat angle.

"You should show him your chaps," I chuckled as Istvan turned a nice shade of pink.

"I may do that," Tristan smiled over at the dark haired boy and did something I'd never seen him do before. He took his hat off and put it on Istvan's head.

I gaped and Istvan preened, pulling the hat lower and coping a laid back pose to mimic Tristan's. I guffawed and so did the rest of the table. Tristan growled and took back his hat, plopping it on his head with dramatic effrontery.

"That's what I get for being generous," he grumbled.

"He's totally got you pegged," I nudged Tristan's arm. "How long have you guys, uh..."

"Been dating?" He got his smirk back fast. "About a month now."

"And why haven't I met him?"

"You've been gone, darlin'," he drawled. "As soon as your last class is over, you're out the door."

"Oh, right," I cringed, "I'm sorry guys."

"No biggie," Sommer chimed in. "We see you all day long, it's just we haven't spent much time together beyond training and class in awhile."

"You're right," I shook my head. It wasn't like me to neglect my friends. "I'll try to make more time for you guys as well."

"As well as what?" Cedric stepped up with Cho in tow.

"As well as my private research time," I stumbled over an excuse and Tristan choked.

"Oh," Cedric shrugged, taking a seat with Cho at the addition to our table.

"Researching privates huh?" Tristan whispered to me.

"_Shut_ up," I laughed and punched him.

Behind me a rock band took stage and the kids began to scream in excitement. I turned a little in my seat and laughed as the Professors moved as far away from the huge speakers as possible. Lucius gave me a look and strode out into the hall.

"I'll be right back," I stood up and grabbed a custard tart to munch on while I walked.

I found him in the same corner we'd used earlier.

"I'm ready to go home, love," he smiled and held a hand out to me.

"I'm not," I smirked back and he dropped the hand with a frown.

"But you can't apparate yet."

"I know, baby," I kissed him quickly. "I want to spend a little more time with my friends. Why don't you go home and I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" He blinked in confusion.

"Yeah it's the day that follows today," I pushed him teasingly.

"But we haven't slept apart since we first made love," his face was so stricken, I almost gave in but then I remembered the looks on my friends' faces too.

"One night apart won't kill us, babe."

"Fine," he sighed and pouted, "but only one." He crossed his arms over his chest and apparated.

I went back into the Ball laughing.

Hours later, when I finally stumbled into my room exhausted, it was to find my bed already occupied. I stopped dead in my tracks, wondering what form of unwelcome visitor it would be. Did Cedric think he could win me back with sex? Was my merman Prince wanting a little dry nookie... well, drier nookie?

I took off my heels and padded to the bed silently, removing my hidden gun as I went. The form shifted slightly and I sighted calmly on the chest. If this was Cedric, he was about to get a rude awakening. Then the body sat up and the moonlight streaming in my window caught in his blonde hair.

"Kenzie?"

"Lucius?" I lowered the gun and moved the rest of the way to the bed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stand sleeping without you," he took the little gun from my hand with a smile and put it gently on the bedside table. "In fact, I couldn't sleep at all. I just tossed and turned and finally decided to come back and wait for you here, where at least I could smell you and know you were eventually going to find your way to me."

"You are pathetic," I smiled fondly as I went into his arms.

"Call me what you will," he kissed me lightly on the nose. "As long as I can call you mine."

Then he apparated us home.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Chapter 11**

* * *

The last challenge was tomorrow and I wasn't ready. I needed some time to quiet my head. Lucius said we'd work things out but we still hadn't come up with any solutions and shortly after the end of the tournament, I'd be leaving. The thought set my stomach to churning. Lucius kept telling me not to worry, silencing my concerns with kisses instead of answers. I couldn't think around him, around anyone for that matter, so once my classes were done for the day, I decided to head down to the lake for some alone time.

It was cold out and already past dark, so I'd layered a thick trench over my jeans and T-shirt. As I perched on a rock with a great view, I pulled the coat closer about me and tucked my hands in the pockets. It was so hard to be alone here, what with the faculty, students, and all my friends everywhere. Then there was Lucius trying to steal precious moments with me every chance he could get. It was a miracle I was even able to sneak away and I closed my eyes for a second to simply enjoy the peace.

Now I could think and the first thought that entered my head was that either way, I'd have to return home. So right there that was one decision out of the way. I needed to finish my schooling and graduation was only a few months away so that decided itself as well. The main choice I had to make was whether to keep slaying part time and get a job in the magical community after graduation or to go into the slaying full time. The pay was government so it wasn't the best but the benes were good and there were always private individuals willing to pay more to extricate themselves from some undead entanglement.

If only England had vamps, I could move out here without feeling like I was abandoning people to the monsters. If I was needed here as well, it would be more of a job transfer situation. I mean what could I possibly do for work out here besides that? Keep house for Lucius? I wasn't exactly domestic goddess material and I'd be damned if I let some man turn me into a kept woman.

Then almost as if I'd summoned them into being, I was surrounded by bloodsuckers. I jumped to my feet, pulling my guns by reflex and training them wide around me, searching for the best target. My heart was racing, my senses on full alert, and I felt more awake than I had in weeks. Adrenaline was an amazing thing.

"Why are you here, slayer?" One of them snarled. "Why have you invaded our territory?"

"I'm on vacation," I quipped as I eyed my opponents, looking for weaknesses. Six of them crouched around me, blocking my path into the woods and leaving only the water at my back. I considered and dismissed that option. For one, I didn't really want to get my guns wet, and two, I was itching for a fight, part of me rejoicing that I could actually be useful here.

"We've been watching you," another announced, "waiting for you to leave but then you came here, alone at night, and we couldn't let such an opportunity slip by."

"Well wouldn't you know it," I shot him three times in rapid succession through the heart. "I'm an opportunist too."

They rushed me, shouting in rage as their companion fell lifeless to the ground and then crumbled to ash. I jumped to the opening the body made but there was already another vamp closing in. I shot him as one came at me from behind, swiping my legs out from under me. I rolled, coming up shooting and took out the guy's kneecaps but vamps healed quick and he didn't seem to be concerned with the loss of something as minor as walking. He crawled his way over to me, jaws gaping and snapping. I kicked him in the face as another took a swipe at me, laying open my shoulder right through the trench coat.

"Damn, boy," I shouted as I lurched to my feet and checked out the wound, "you need a manicure."

"Come here, slayer," he rasped, "I'll use your bones for a file."

"Nice," I laughed and shot him in the face. His jaw hung loose, blood spraying me as he gurgled. "What? I didn't quite get that. Did you say something?" Even with half his face gone though, he kept coming. I had to stop playing and kill these bastards. It had been so long, I was savoring instead of killing with precision as I normally did and that was really kind of sick and disturbed when you thought about it. I guess all that forgiving and moving on hadn't really sunk in after all.

I moved in for the kill shot on Mr. floppy-jaw but took a punch to the gut and went down instead. They were on me, a pile up of vamps with me kicking and shooting anything I could reach. Grunts and shouts gave testament to my hits but no one turned to powder so they weren't kill shots. I was furious at myself for letting it get this bad. I should have killed them all when I had the chance. Now I may pay the price for my conceit. Another cut made it through my layers of clothing and opened a wound in my thigh. I began to pray for the first time mid-battle.

"Please, Goddess," I thought, "not here, not now that I've found some happiness. I want to live. I want to go home to Lucius and fuck if I don't want to move here now." It's funny how being close to death makes your life so much clearer. Lucius was right, what the hell did all the other bullshit matter when we had each other? Everything else was minor details to that love. I'd move here if I lived through this, nothing else truly mattered now. Hell, they could mail me my damn diploma.

And just as she always did when I needed her most, the Goddess came through.

The sound of howls pierced the night and stopped my attackers cold. Bodies shifted, heads lifting to scent the air before they were suddenly pulled off me. I lunged to my feet, going with any opportunity that presented itself without question and silently thanking the mother for her intervention. Questions were for later, after my ass was well and truly safe.

I sighted on the nearest vamp and shot out his heart, noting that around me his companions were already falling to sharp claws and teeth. It was the werewolves from the road the day I drove Randolph and Lucius to the Ministry, and they were tearing apart the bloodsuckers like wrapping paper on Christmas morning.

Within minutes it was all over and I stood there panting, guns still drawn while they shifted back to human. I wasn't about to sheath my weapons until I knew exactly why the wolves were there. I could very well have just jumped from the proverbial fry pan into the fire... a very fuzzy fire.

"Easy, slayer," the alpha stepped forward with his hands raised. "We only came to deliver a warning to you and by pure chance, found you in trouble. I think our timely aid has proved our good intentions beyond any doubt, don't you?"

"Of course," I smiled thinly as I put up my guns. "I was just making sure. In my profession one can never be too safe. Thank you for your help, though I admit I'm puzzled by it. I guess I shouldn't look a gift-wolf in the mouth though."

"You shouldn't look _any_ wolf in the mouth," he grinned to show off his sharp canines. "But we were never after you, slayer. Surely you know there's a war going on."

"A war?" I shook my head. "My only war is with those guys you just helped me dismantle." I waved my hands at the piles of dust the vamps had been reduced to.

"They are minor players," the wolf shook his head. "You, however, have a starring role."

"Whatchu talkin bout, Willis?" I frowned.

"My name is Jerry," he frowned back.

"Never mind, old TV show reference, forget about it." Really, I thought? A werewolf named Jerry? Huh. "What do you mean?"

"The war is between good and evil, as it's always been," the alpha looked around, sniffing the air sharply before relaxing and giving me his full attention once more. "This time the side of evil is played by Lord Voldemort. The side of good by the headmaster of that school your visiting."

"Professor Dumbledore?" My eyebrows raised.

"Yes," he said seriously. "Both sides are raising an army and currently fighting small skirmishes, but the major battle is about to go down and the ultimate weapon has just been found."

"Really?" I smiled grimly. "I have a thing for weapons. What is it?"

"It's you," he chuckled a little at my shocked expression. "Years ago this war was prophesied but the result was uncertain. There was a wild card you see, another prophecy, about a weapon that could tip the scales. Like most prophesies it was vague, made in the form of a riddle, but now that riddle's been unraveled."

"What's the riddle?" I felt like my world was shifting again and part of me knew without a doubt that the next words out of this man's mouth would bring me misery. I suddenly didn't want to hear them. I wanted to turn and run back up the hill to the safety of the castle but he started speaking before I could stop him.

"_And the war will turn, for good or ill,_

_When the Daughter of the Eagle competes for fame._

_Whoever wins her heart shall win her will,_

_And her will shall decide the end of the game._

_Old magic unrivaled runs strong in her blood,_

_Bringing power to whomever holds her._

_Her enemies will be washed away in the flood,_

_Lay down their arms, and surrender._"

"I don't have that kind of power," I shook my head. "You're mistaken, I'm sorry."

"Oh, but you do," he moved closer. "You know you do. It's just untapped, untrained as yet. You just need to throw the switch and set it loose."

"No," my heart was sinking as the words played over in my head... whoever wins her heart... whomever holds her... Lucius... _no_.

"Yes, slayer," the wolf kept talking. "You are the Daughter of the Eagle, a child of America... the proud eagle of the west. You're here to compete in a tournament for glory and the likes of your magic hasn't been seen on these shores in centuries. Look at what you've already done. See it through the eyes of others. You win without barely lifting a hand... speaking to a dragon, dancing with a merman. Do you think these are coincidences? You are even now amassing allies for your side... whichever side you choose. A born hero, they can't help but follow you."

"Heroine," I corrected distractedly, "although that makes me sound like a drug."

"Heroine," the wolf chuckled and nodded.

"I choose good," I whispered.

"Do you?" He was suddenly very close, his eyes glowing in the dark. "Who is it that holds you at night, slayer? Who whispers into your ears, words of love?"

"How do you know about that?" My blood went cold, my body starting to shake. It couldn't be, he wasn't faking everything. I was an expert at reading people and he loved me... he loved _me, _not my powers.

"We've been watching, of course," he looked me over critically. "Are you wounded badly? You look pale under all that blood."

"Lucius is a good man," I swallowed hard. "He loves me. He wouldn't use me like that."

"He's Voldemort's man, not yours," the alpha shook his head sadly. "We tried to warn you the day you took him to meet with the Dark Lord."

"Meet with...? Then _that_ was Voldemort?" I thought back to the hooded creature I'd assumed was a vampire and remembered what he'd said to Lucius... that he needed to secure something more permanently than they'd discussed. Oh fuck, my legs threatened to give out. How could I be so stupid? Of course he didn't want me for me. His son had said it best, I'm an uncultured American, Lucius a British aristocrat, he would never have been interested in me.

"Run, little slayer," the alpha gripped my arm tight and shook me out of my melancholy. "Run back to the castle and go to Dumbledore. He can protect you... go!" He shoved me hard in the direction of Hogwarts and I stumbled blindly forward in the dark.

Then I was running, running as if all the demons of Hell were hot on my tail. Soon the lights of Hogwarts beckoned to me like salvation and I breathed a sigh of relief as I made it through the gates. I fell to my knees on the hard cobblestones and seriously considered giving in to a bout of tears. Strong arms wrapped around me, lifted me up.

Lucius.

"What the hell happened to you?" He looked over my torn clothes, the blood covering me and dripping from shoulder and thigh, with horror but when he saw my face his expression turned to fear. "Kenzie?"

I just looked at him as I felt the tears start to collect and slide down my cheeks silently. I was about to accuse him, to scream at him, to beg him to tell me they were all lies, when Krystal spotted me and came rushing over.

"Kenzie! What happened? Holy shit, it was vampires wasn't it? Tristan! Sommer! Mr. Randolph!" She began shouting and kids poured out of doorways to see what all the fuss as about. I just continued to stare at Lucius, my tears speaking volumes as he held me in a death grip.

"Enough!" Lucius shouted and picked me up. "I've got her. I'm going to take her up to see Madame Pomfrey."

The crowd pulled back as Lucius carried me into the corridor, glancing at my face every few seconds. I stared at him steadily, studying every inch of his lying countenance and wondering if anything he did or said was true. I wanted so badly to believe in him and part of me felt like a traitor for not but I'd lived independently for too long. I couldn't trust in love so easily. I wouldn't play the fool for any man.

I did give in to the urge to lean in to his neck and smell his rich fragrance once more, knowing it may be the last time I got to be close to him. With the first breath I was lost in him, in the memories we'd created together. I laid my head into his shoulder and closed my eyes, pretending for the moment that he was still mine, that everything was perfect again.

Then we were in the hospital wing and he was laying me gently on a bed. Madame Pomfrey came around him clucking her tongue and looking over my injuries carefully. Lucius sank into the bedside chair, even as my friends gathered at the foot of the bed.

"What happened?" Madame Pomfrey looked at everyone.

"We don't know," Krystal wailed, "she hasn't said a word."

"Vampires," I whispered as I stared vacantly and everyone went silent. "By the lake. They were waiting for me."

"Get Professor Dumbledore," Madame Pomfrey shooed Tristan out. "How many were there?"

"Six," I heard Lucius' quick inhale at my answer and looked over at him with a bit of surprise. He really didn't get it. This was my life. This was what I did everyday back home. This was me and it shocked him. For some reason, that saddened me even more.

"_Six_?" She applied a salve to my wounds, cutting open my jeans to get at the thigh better. "Did you see which way they headed?"

"They kind of went in all directions," I smiled grimly and felt a little of my old self returning.

"Oh, thank the Goddess," Sommer sighed, "she's back. I missed you, buddy."

I winked at her.

"So they split up?" Pomfrey eyed Sommer over her shoulder.

"You could say that." When she tried to take off my holster I put a hand over it and glared at her. "I dusted them."

"Dusted?" She stopped trying to separate me from my weapons and looked up into my face.

"Double-tapped, wasted, rebooted," my smile got wider with each word, "annihilated, dismantled, killed, they're dead for good this time."

"I think Madame Pomfrey understands," Professor Dumbledore was at my bedside and Lucius was sitting straighter in his chair. "So you killed six vampires on your own? I'm impressed, Miss Lavine."

"I had a little help," I winced when Pomfrey knitted up the gash in my shoulder and felt Lucius take my hand.

Dumbledore looked me over, then my friends, and finally Lucius. "Do you feel comfortable discussing this here or shall I wait for your recovery?"

"I'm good," I made to get up and six pairs of hands shot out to stop me.

"I think it may be best if you spent the night here," Pomfrey announced while she wiped the blood-spatter from my face. "You'll need your rest for tomorrow. If the headmaster needs to talk to you, I'm sure we can all afford you some privacy."

She turned and immediately shooed my friends out the door and then looked back at Lucius.

"I prefer to stay," Lucius eyed Dumbledore.

"I really need to speak to Professor Dumbledore alone," I looked hard at Malfoy and watched as his jaw clenched and he got to his feet stiffly.

"As you wish," Lucius nodded crisply. "I'll be back to see you in the morning." I just nodded and he finally left.

"You had help?" Dumbledore prompted when the door shut.

"Werewolves," I swallowed hard. "They saved my ass, then told me about a prophecy."

"Yes," he nodded, "I'd wondered how long it'd be before someone made the connection. So the wolves think you're the one, do they?"

"Seems so."

"And you?"

"I don't want to be," I smiled grimly, "but when does what I want ever matter?"

"What you want is _all_ that matters," he sat in Lucius' vacated chair, "especially if you're the one in the prophecy."

"So you're not sure?" I felt a surge of hope.

"I'm rather convinced it's you," he quashed it. "You're everything the prophecy foretold."

"So you want me to fight on your side then?" I leaned back into my pillows with a sigh.

"I would never ask someone to join a fight that wasn't theirs," he said somberly. "The prophecy says your will is what decides the end, it doesn't say that you actually fight. Maybe your will is to return home and be neutral."

"Great," I grimaced, "Just call me Switzerland."

"Well, their chocolate is very good," he smiled gently.

"The wolves said I should come to you for protection," I frowned. "Why would I need protection if I'm this powerful witch?"

"Are you?" His eyes sparkled and crinkled at the corners. "Or do you perhaps need some guidance on how to access those powers?"

"The alpha said I needed to throw the switch to set them loose."

"Ah yes, a trigger," his smile grew kinder.

"Do you know what it is?"

"Yes."

"But you're not going to tell me until I pick a side," I felt my teeth clench. I was so tired of being jerked around. Why couldn't people just give me some answers?

"I have faith in you, Mackenzie Wawetseka Lavine," Dumbledore surprised me by saying. Even more surprising was the fact that he used my middle name. "You already fight for good. You're choice is made and I trust your decision is the right one."

"So you'll tell me?" I sat up straighter, pleased to note that my wounds were closed and barely bothered me.

"If this is truly what you want, I will help you," he stared intently at me. "But once you've opened this gift, there's no giving it back. Are you certain this is the path you choose to walk?"

I considered it all. What if I just walked away, went home and ignored all these possible powers? I could just go back to slaying, get a job... be completely miserable. Not like things would be any better here. If Lucius had truly pursued me purely to attain the foretold Daughter of the Eagle, my heart would be irreparable. Would I really want to face him again? Fight against him in a wizard war?

Hell yes. If he broke my heart, I was going to break his... with a bullet.

I looked over at Dumbledore to tell him my decision but he'd already started to grin. "Welcome, Kenzie. I truly regret your having to be a part of this but I'm thankful for your aid."

"There really wasn't a choice," and I knew in my heart the truth of those words.

"You _are_ her," he nodded, "and your powers will be yours when you need them."

"Oh great," I pounded my head against the pillows, "one of those vague answers."

"Not at all," he laughed. "When all else fails you and you acknowledge that you need them, accept them, then they will manifest. Until then, there is no need for them so they simply wait. It makes perfect sense actually."

"To you," I whined. "I have to sit here wondering what catastrophe is going to have to present itself before I get the things I need to defend myself against it. This is so not a good situation for a woman who likes to be prepared."

"Hmmm," he mused. "I see your point but it's not like you are completely defenseless in the meantime."

I looked down at the guns still strapped to my chest and exhaled a half-snort. "Ok, touché."

"Sleep well, Daughter of the Eagle," he stood and placed a gentle hand on my forehead. I instantly started to drift off to sleep, so I barely heard his next words. "Your hardest battle has just begun."

* * *

**Chapter 12: Chapter 12**

* * *

"Kenzie, I went by the hospital wing and you were gone," Lucius burst into my room as I was stowing my guns away. I automatically pulled one on him and he blanched. "I'm not your enemy."

"I'm not too sure about that anymore," I felt my heart pounding, raging against the possibility of his betrayal.

"Tell me what happened last night to change your mind," he closed the door quietly. "At least give me a chance to defend myself.

"Have you heard of a prophecy about a woman coming to change the outcome of the war?" I studied his reaction closely but he gave nothing away.

"Yes," he sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "It's possible that you're her. Is that what's upset you? We can face this together if you are. It doesn't change anything between us."

"It does if it was the whole reason you wanted me in the first place."

"What?" His face went from shock to anger in 5 seconds flat. "It never even occurred to me until after I started to court you, that you could be the one mentioned in that old prophecy... and then only because it was pointed out to me."

I sat down on the bed, my legs giving out as they went weak in relief. He started forward and even though I was inclined to believe him, my gun sighted on him again. He pulled up short, eying the weapon and the steady way I held it.

"After all we've been to each other," he looked at me like I'd just shot his dog, "after all we've shared, you still don't trust me?"

"I _did_ trust you," I sighed. "But those wolves said some pretty harsh things that rang true."

"Like?"

"Like you being Lord Voldemort's man, not mine," I saw the smallest twinge of regret in his expression and my heart began to plummet again. "That was him at the Ministry, wasn't it?"

"Yes," he swallowed hard and pulled a chair over from it's place near the wall so he could sit in front of me. "The wolves are partially right. I have sided with the Dark Lord but that does not make me heartless. I'm yours as well. Can I not be both?"

"Voldemort is evil," I lowered my gun to my lap but kept it at the ready. "The mere fact that you've chosen his side puts your morality into question for me... and so I can't trust you."

"Kenzie, I swear to you on my son's life, that I didn't make the connection with you and that damned prophecy until that day at the Ministry."

"When Voldemort told you about it?" I watched him intently.

"Yes."

"And ordered you to acquire me in anyway possible?"

He hung his head for a second then squared his shoulders and faced me. "Yes. He told me we needed you and wanted me to lure you to our side with promises of wealth and social advantage. His views on Americans are not the best and he believed these would have been enough to sway you."

I began to growl low in my throat and he held up a pleading hand.

"I told him I didn't believe it would work," he grimaced, focusing inward a moment. "I listed your virtues to him, everything about you that had drawn me in, and he unfortunately saw right to the heart of the matter... _my_ heart. He saw my growing affection for you and was beyond pleased. He said I could use other methods if I believed they would work better and he promised me that you would be treated with the greatest respect if I accomplished this."

"So you're saying to me," I tapped my weapon on my thigh, "that you wanted me so badly that the Dark Lord used it against you? That your intent was to lure me into your army but it's ok because you happened to be lusting after me anyway?"

"Kenzie, please," he exhaled in a huff, "don't deliberately twist my words now, when I'm trying my best to explain this to you. I don't want to lose you, sweetheart. I love you more than anything."

"More than the Dark Lord?" I challenged as I stood, "Enough to walk away from his side and join the other?"

"He would kill me slowly and painfully for betraying him," he stood as well. "It just isn't an option for me if I want to live."

"We could leave right now," I knew he wouldn't accept my offer but I had to try. "We could go to America and be together without any war to come between us."

"He'd find us there," Lucius swallowed hard. "He'd hunt us down wherever we went and kill us both. I couldn't watch you die, love. Please don't ask this of me."

"Then what do you want me to do?" I spread my hands.

"I want you to go out there today and finish this tournament and then I want you to come home with me for good."

"And fight for Voldemort." I shook my head sadly.

"You don't have to fight," he reached out to me but I stepped back. "Just _stay_ with me. The Dark Lord will be happy enough that you're there. He won't pressure you to fight. The prophecy only speaks of your choice, not your fighting."

"Yes, so Dumbledore informed me," I felt my heart start to shatter. He did love me but it wasn't enough.

"So that's what I want," he sighed. "What do you want, Kenzie?"

"I want you to leave," I turned away from him. "I need to get ready for the tournament."

"Baby," he touched my arm but I pulled away. "At least think it over. Please promise me you'll think this through. Maybe we can come up with another option. I'm not going to give up on us."

"I'll think about it," I promised without turning around.

"Thank you," he walked out and I was just able to hold back my tears until the door shut.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Chapter 13**

* * *

The noise was deafening. I looked over the screaming crowd waiting for us to enter the maze and complete the final challenge. Lucius was nowhere in sight. Go figure. I shouldn't have even been looking for him. He'd find me when everything was done and that would be soon enough to face him and tell him we were over. My heart screamed in protest but I ignored it and tried to concentrate on the task at hand. That's how the rest of my life was going to be, concentrating on one task after another so I wouldn't have to confront the gaping hole in my heart.

The walls of foliage towered above us, more menacing than any plant has a right to be. The five of us waited before it with an impatient air and I think it was safe to say that we all just wanted this over with. My wand was already out. My body was calming, steadying, readying for the fight and the cheers of my friends faded into the background as I focused my mind.

"Your attention please!" Dumbledore stood to the side of us, facing the crowd. "Since Miss Lavine is in the lead, she will be given the advantage of entering the maze first. Then Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter will enter, followed by Mr. Krum and Miss Delacour." He turned to us, "If you need to be helped out of the maze, simply send up red sparks from your wand."

The hedges parted with a loud rustling and Dumbledore waved me forward. I looked at him briefly and his somber expression gave me pause. What did he know? I frowned and let it go as I walked into the dark. It didn't matter, I had only what I knew to go on and what I knew was that the maze felt wrong. There was something crouching in there that shouldn't be, something waiting for me.

The walls closed behind me and the sound of the crowd instantly died. Wind picked up, whistling around my ears and blowing stray leaves into my face. I looked down the two paths offered and couldn't help feeling like it was a metaphor for my life. Two ways, both looked like a bad idea, so which was the lesser evil?

I closed my eyes and asked the Goddess to be with me, to guide me. When I opened them, the wind had changed direction and seemed to be pushing me to the left. "Thank you," I whispered before I started to run.

I kept a wary eye on my surroundings as the hedge went by me in a green blur but nothing jumped out at me. When I came to another intersection, I let my body decide the way, keeping my mind focused on defense. I never hesitated through the turns and I knew without a doubt that I was steadily closing in on the center. Then I heard a scream.

I stopped and listened. It came again... Fleur. Red sparks lit up the night above me. One down, four of us left. I returned to my steady pace. Then up ahead of me I saw a blue glow and heard the sounds of a fight. I eased over to the next turn and lowered myself to the ground so I could peer around the edge without being noticed.

Cedric and Viktor faced off but there was something wrong with Viktor's eyes. He was possessed, that blind stare so obvious. Someone else held the reins on that one. Just as I was about to go to Cedric's aid, Cedric dropped Viktor and moved in for the kill. I was shocked to see Cedric turn so bloodthirsty so my reaction time slowed. It was a good thing Harry was there to intervene by shouting at Cedric that Viktor was possessed. I sighed in relief as I got to my feet and left the boys, to continue on my way.

The wind picked up again but this time I heard the walls begin to rustle and move behind me as well. I looked back to see Cedric and Harry on my tail, the hedges closing in behind them as if trying to push us forward. Oh, this was so not good. I put on an extra burst of speed but then I heard Cedric scream and looked back to see him on the ground, caught in a mass of vines. I hurried back and helped Harry get them off Cedric before we both pulled him to his feet and ran.

A clearing opened before us and we were spewed out into it with one last great heave of hedge. We caught each other and looked at the prize in the center of the clearing. The cup gleamed brightly, polished silver and crystal with magic glowing through it in waves as it stood regally on a white stone pedestal. We looked at each other.

"Well boys?" I shrugged, "Shall we take it together?"

"You two go ahead," Cedric shook his head. "I should have been toast. I don't deserve the cup."

"Hmmm," I looked over at Harry, "Potter?"

"On three?" He smiled.

"Ok," I smiled back and in unison we counted, "1, 2, 3," and both reached for the cup.

My head spun as we were lifted up and spit out somewhere else, landing with a painful bump. The cup fell away as we stood up and surveyed our surroundings. A graveyard apparently, with a creepy old house in the distance. There was a statue of the angel of death before us and a mausoleum to our right.

This couldn't be good.

"I know this place," Harry sounded terrified. "We need to go."

"I'm not about to argue with you," I turned and looked for the cup. "Do you think we can get back the same way?"

"Yeah, we should be able to," he stood over it, "I think it's a port key, designed for travel between two specific places."

"Very good, Harry," I knew that horrid voice, and sure enough, when I looked over my shoulder, I got confirmation... Voldemort. "I see you've been keeping up with your studies. Miss Lavine, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"Let's go," I turned to grab the cup with Harry but a bolt of magic shot out of Voldemort's wand and knocked me aside. Harry grabbed the cup, unable to stop his momentum. His face registered shocked denial as he ported away without me. I rolled to my feet and faced my opponent, wand at the ready, satisfied that at least the kid was safe.

"No, no," he shook his head as a warty little toad of a man came out of the mausoleum behind him. "You mistake my intentions. I have no wish to harm you, Kenzie. I need you."

"I'm not going to join you," I said firmly.

"Aren't you?" He stuck the point of his wand into a tattoo of a skull with a snake slithering out of its mouth, that was inked on his forearm. The tatt started to writhe and then flashes came out of the sky as people apparated in around us. I crouched in a battle stance as I was surrounded by dark cloaked and masked figures.

"Doesn't matter who you ship in," I scanned the area for escape, "I won't give you what you want."

"But I haven't even asked yet," he purred as he waved his wand and the masks on the cloaked people disappeared. There, on my left, stood Lucius, his eyes pleading with me.

I clenched my teeth and swallowed hard. "Ask then, and be done with it."

"I think I'll have Malfoy ask instead," Voldemort gestured and Malfoy came toward me.

"Don't," I stopped his progress, holding my wand in his face.

He closed his eyes and heaved a sigh before making a quick gesture with his wrist. "Expelliarmus!" he said and sent my wand flying. "I'm so sorry, Kenzie but you're coming with me. It's for the best. Please don't challenge me."

I noted where my wand had fallen and began to back up toward it. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Sweetheart," he started.

"No!" I glared at him. "Pretty words won't help you this time, _Malfoy_."

"I'm trying to help _you_," he spread his hands but he was still holding his wand ready. "You'd die if I left you to Dumbledore. With me, you'll be safe. I'll take care of you, protect you like I told you I wanted to."

"I don't need your protection," I sneered.

"What about my love?" He asked quietly, so the others behind him wouldn't overhear. "Do you need that?"

"I want it," I bit my lip, "but if I have to compromise my beliefs to get it, then no, I don't _need_ it."

"But I need _you_," his eyes went liquid and I almost lost it. "Please, my love, we can do this together."

A rustle behind me had me glancing over my shoulder. A horde of vampires were closing in. I dove for my wand, rolling and coming up to face them as Lucius yelled out a protest. Other men came forward to hold him back as I waited for the vamps to close in.

"Just say yes," Voldemort called, "and you can go home with Malfoy. You two can be blissfully happy together and I promise never to even call on you to fight."

"Fuck you, snake-breath," I retorted and the vampires laughed in glee.

"Then you're ours," one of them called out.

"Fine," Voldemort snapped as Lucius continued to struggle. "Take her down. Oh do stop, Malfoy, they won't kill her. You'll have her to yourself in just a few minutes."

Lucius calmed a bit and the men backed away from him. He brushed off his robes and took a deep breath. "My lord, just let me try talking to her once more."

"She's a stubborn girl," Voldemort frowned, "just let the vampires do their work and she'll be more malleable for you."

"I don't want malleable..." I lost the rest of his words as they closed in.

"You heard the man, witch," another hissed. "We get to bring you down."

"You can try," I readied my wand.

"You don't have your big guns tonight," another called. "We won't be so easy for you to kill."

"Ah," I nodded, waved my wand and produced two long, shiny blades. I tucked my wand away and swung the razor-sharp instruments in fancy circles before planting my feet strongly into fighting mode. "But a slayer doesn't need guns, anything sharp will do."

They rushed me and I felt the calm settle in. It was all business this time, no playing. I went straight for the kill shots, not wasting my time with anything else, and around me the air started to fill with the dust of the dead. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the cloaked figures gathering and heard them talking in excited, astonished tones as Voldemort's prediction of a quick capture proved false.

The vampires hissed angrily and backed away, shying around me as they looked for a chink in my armor. I flexed my shoulders, swung my blades, and waited calmly. When they came at me again, I was just as sure footed, even though they leapt through the air to fall on me from above. I crouched down, striking out in rapid succession, the knowledge that Voldemort wanted me alive, giving me added confidence. Soon I was looking up at my audience, on bended knee, as the dust of the dead fell around me in a cloud. I got to my feet and shook it off with a quick movement.

"Not bad," Voldemort came forward, "I see why they call you slayer now. Maybe leaving you to perform only in Malfoy's bed isn't such a good decision after all. Your talents have shown themselves to be greater in other areas, as it were," he smiled hard.

"I'm not going to _perform_ for you _or_ for Malfoy," I lifted my chin. "This conversation is over."

"As you wish," Voldemort waved his hands out with an accommodating gesture before he pointed his wand at me. "Imperio!"

My knives fell from my lifeless fingers, landing with soft thuds in the grass as I blinked rapidly, trying to clear my head. I reached up for my wand and dropped it to the ground as well. My heartbeat slowed, my breathing calmed, and I looked up at Voldemort with horror. He'd taken control of me!

"Now, be a good girl and go with Malfoy here," he patted me on the cheek. "He'll take care of you until I need you again. Do as he says," he chuckled, "at least until the curse wears off."

Malfoy appeared beside me, his face etched with concern. He took my hand and I let him pull me into his arms, tucking me in close. "Thank you, my lord," I heard him whisper to Voldemort before we apparated to his home.

I stood complacent as he undressed me, cooing to me the whole time about everything working out, while inwardly I raged, screaming and clawing at my mind to free myself. He led me into the bathroom and helped me into a tub of hot, scented water. I guess we were expected, I thought angrily. He washed me carefully, kissing me softly and searching my eyes every few minutes. All I could do was stare at him vacantly and pray for the return of my free will.

"Soon, my love," he answered my unspoken question. "It'll wear off soon and you'll have your control back then. Surely you must see now how much I adore you. I risked death by fighting against Voldemort's wishes tonight for you. I love you, Kenzie." He held my face in his hands and stared deep into me.

I closed my eyes against his stare, it was the only withdrawal I could make but it made my point. He cursed, picking me up out of the water and drying me off roughly. He carried me to the bed, laid me down on the sheets and stood staring at me for long moments. Finally he swallowed hard and came to a decision. He walked away determinedly.

A few minutes later he returned, his arms laden with heavy chains, and I blanched. I wanted to scream and beg but all I could do was lie there whimpering as he clamped the manacles around my wrists and fastened them to the posts of the heavy bed. In my head I was back in that old house, chained to the wall in the vampire's basement, waiting for night to fall and bring pain and blood. Of all the things Lucius could have done, this was the worst.

I felt a tear slip over my cheek as Lucius crawled in beside me and wrapped his body around mine. He pulled the covers close around us, making sure that my arms had enough slack from the chains to move under the warmth as well. His hand stroked my belly soothingly as he settled in further and whispered into my ear.

"I told you I wouldn't give up on us."

* * *

**Chapter 14: Chapter 14**

* * *

I woke up screaming. Chains were on my wrists, a man's body atop mine, and I thrashed in an effort to dislodge him. I closed my eyes tight, not wanting to see those red eyes, the sharp glint of his fangs as he moved to sink them into my neck. I heard the creak of wood as I pulled on the metal binding my wrists. That wasn't right, I was chained to a wall wasn't I?

"Kenzie!" A man's voice I knew didn't belong in this place, pierced my panic. "Kenzie, you're alright. It's ok, it's just me, it's Lucius, baby. Please stop, you're going to hurt yourself."

I opened my eyes slowly, and when I didn't see dark stone walls, I calmed a little. The man beside me had blonde hair not black, his body was pale but not white, and he was staring at me with concern. It all came racing back and I started to thrash again.

"You fucking bastard!" I yelled, "You _chained_ me? Have you no idea how much I hate chains, what it does to me?"

He blanched as he remembered my past. "I forgot. I'm so sorry, love. I had to make sure you didn't do something foolish when the curse wore off. It was the only thing I could think of."

"Get these god damn things off me, Malfoy!"

"Are you going to calm down so we can talk about this?"

I kneed him in the side, sending him rolling off me. "How's that for calm, you back-stabbing son of a bitch! I'm gonna calmly slit your fucking throat!"

"Sweetheart, please," he backed the rest of the way off the bed, holding his bruised side. "I understand your anger but try to see my perspective."

"Oh you're going to understand alright," I felt my face settle into fierce lines. "I'll make my point very clear to you, my _knife_ point... _clear_ through your black heart!"

He hung his head, shoulders slumping, and closed his eyes. "I didn't know what else to do. Every way I turned, I came up against a brick wall. It was either lose you or keep you... like this," he looked up and waved his hand at my state.

I looked down at my half exposed body, the sheets tangled around my legs, my breasts heaving, my arms straining at the chains, and then back at him. "And _this_ was the better choice? What ever happened to 'If you love someone let them go'?"

"It won't be like this forever," he warily approached the bed. "Once you accept the reality of the situation, we're going to be so happy."

"I've already accepted the situation," I said calmly. "It doesn't take me long anymore to accept things. I've accepted the fact that you're a lying, manipulating pig who thinks that with enough time you can change me into your perfect little woman. I've accepted the fact that Voldemort scares the shit out of you and that's why your on his side, not because of any belief you have in his fucked up ideals. And I've accepted the fact that my heart is going to be destroyed when I kill you."

"That's your anger speaking," he sighed, "and I deserve it but I don't for one second believe you could kill me."

"Good," I smiled coldly. "Don't believe it. It will make it so much easier."

"I have faith in us," he lifted his head defiantly. "I have faith in you. You just need some time to see that the choices I made were made out of love."

"You just don't get it, do you," I shook my head. "I can't trust you anymore. I can't believe a single word that comes out of that sexy mouth. There is no way in hell I'll ever believe that you didn't seduce me under Voldemort's orders and for no other reason. You don't love me. I was a fool to ever believe you could."

"I nearly died for you last night," he growled as he stalked over to me. I tried to kick him and he blocked it with an annoyed flick of his hand. "I begged him for you and I _never_ beg. I brought you into my home, made you a part of my life. I've told you and showed you things I've never shared with anyone and you think it was all a _lie_?" He took a few deep breaths and calmed himself. "I love you and if nothing else proves it, then my restraining myself right now should because anyone else would be dead for daring to question my honor."

"Your _honor_?" I didn't want to admit it but his speech had swayed me a bit... and that scared me. I pulled my anger about me like a shield and struck out. "Where is the honor in seducing a girl? In drugging her so you could take her to your bed? Or in chaining her to it once you've gotten her there and she decides she wants to leave?"

He paled. Then his hand shot out and slapped me across the face. I felt the blood trickle over my lips and smiled. That was better, abuse I could deal with easier than pretty lies. I turned back to him and raised a brow.

"Nice restraint," I mocked, "very _honorable_."

He screamed, a sound of rage and frustration, lifting his hands to his face to viciously shove them through his hair. "You have, from the very first moment I met you, driven me to the brink of insanity. Nothing is ever easy with you. I must fight for every inch of progress, you stubborn, vicious, brilliant, amazing, beautiful woman! I'm so in love with you I can't think straight. I haven't had a peaceful day in months because from the second I looked into your eyes, I've needed to be with you and every moment I'm not is torture. I can't let you go... I'm physically unable to. Don't you understand, damn you? You _are_ my honor. You're my everything. The only time I'm truly happy is when you're beside me. So if the only way to keep you is by chaining you to my bed, then so be it! If the only way to be with you is to let you rage and insult me, then rage on, sweetheart! This is immensely preferable to being without you."

He threw himself across my body and held my face in his hands for a punishing kiss. Somewhere in the anger, a spark of desire burst free and I began to respond. Then my legs were wrapping around him and his pants had simply disappeared. I trembled under the onslaught of fiery passion, throwing my head back so he could kiss his way down my throat and fill his mouth with my breast. I moaned as he sucked hard on a nipple and I pulled at the chains, wanting to push my hands through his hair.

He lifted up and grabbed my head roughly, staring intently in my eyes. "I love you," he thrust into me and I cried out in pleasure, throwing my head back and closing my eyes. "Look at me, damn you!" I lifted my head, panting, and eyes heavy-lidded with desire. "I know you love me too, Kenzie. I will never give you up. You're mine," he punctuated each statement with a fierce shove, filling me with his body as well as his words. "Now and forever, you're mine."

I gripped the chains and lifted myself to meet each thrust, my overworked brain surrendering to the pleasure of the moment. Think later, it cried, feel now. I panted, biting at him, licking him, kissing him wherever I could. His hands covered me as his body did, claiming every inch and re-awakening my skin to the feel of him, the feel of his lovemaking. I lit up, my body tingling and crying out for more as he pounded into me, demanding my response.

"Lucius!" I cried out, against my will and he lifted up on his elbows to face me.

"Look at us," he ordered, taking my face in his hand and angling it down our joined bodies. "See me inside you, watch your body take mine. This is where you belong. This is where I'm home. And this is not a lie! This is our truth, the only truth that makes sense to me anymore." He brought his body back down to mine, his skin as hot as mine, our sweat mingling as our mouths met.

I broke the kiss to scream out my release and he groaned into my shoulder a second later, clutching me tight. His hands relaxed and my heartbeat started to slow. Minutes later, he lifted himself up to look down at me. I met his gaze with sorrowful eyes and he frowned in concern, brushing my hair back from my face.

"Did I hurt you?" He looked me over critically.

"Yes," I swallowed hard.

"Where?" he lifted himself carefully from my body, moving to the side to check me for injury.

"My heart," I shook my head and held back the tears, "my pride."

He sighed heavily and undid the manacles, checking over my wrists as he released them. There were angry welts over the skin and he kissed them gently before looking up at me. "Forgive me."

"I can't, baby," I stroked my hand down his cheek, "not yet."

He swallowed hard and nodded. "We'll have to take it slow then. How about a bath?"

"Ok," I whispered with a small smile and he picked me up, carrying into the bathroom and depositing me on a chair before going to fill the tub.

I watched him run the water, testing its temperature. His back muscles flexed and I admired the perfect curve of his ass when he bent over. He was truly beautiful, a perfect man, and it was just one more reason not to trust him. How could a man like that want _me_? Broken and abused by a filthy vampire, I was bad goods. My trust issues alone were full subscriptions. Then there were the guns, my constant suspicious nature, my total lack of feminine allure. I was exactly the opposite of what this man should want. The only way this scenario made sense, was for him to have ulterior motives.

Then he turned to me and smiled gently, picking me up and putting me in the water carefully before climbing into the massive tub with me. He settled himself behind me, his legs surrounding me, and picked up a sponge. Slowly, he began to wash me, dragging the soapy sponge over me in delicious swirls. I sighed and relaxed back against him, my concerns slipping away.

"I'll earn your forgiveness," he whispered and kissed my cheek. "Everything will be fine, you'll see."

* * *

**Chapter 15: Chapter 15**

* * *

A knock woke me. I looked around sleepily, taking in the thick arm thrown across me and the rumpled bedclothes. Lucius grumbled and looked over his shoulder at the door.

"What is it?" He called out.

"My lord, Mr. Randolph to see you and the Miss," a hesitant voice came through the heavy wood.

He got up, pulling on a robe and padded over to the armoire. He pulled out a beautiful red velvet robe lined in black fur and held it out for me. I frowned at it, wondering when he'd purchased it, but let him slip it on me and I belted it tight as he headed for the door. He retrieved his wand from a table and undid the spell that had sealed us in... or rather, _me_ in, before unlocking the door and throwing it open.

"Randolph," he nodded as my teacher walked in.

"Malfoy," Mr. Randolph shook his hand, then searched the room until his eyes landed on me. "Kenzie! You look well."

"Mr. Randolph?" I looked back and forth between the two men. "What are you doing here?" Then it replayed in my head, the looks between him and Lucius, their talks before I'd even got here, the trip to the Ministry, Voldemort. "Oh, fuck me," I whispered, "I didn't stand a chance, did I?"

"Darling," Lucius came over and took my hand, "it's not like that."

"Oh?" I pulled away and stalked over to Randolph. "So you didn't serve me up like dessert to your pal here?"

"No, Kenzie," he looked at me with sad eyes, "I didn't. I didn't know you were the one, not for sure."

"But you suspected," I prompted.

"Yes," he nodded. "But the only plan I had was to make sure you entered your name in that goblet. If you entered and the cup didn't choose you, then we knew you weren't her."

"And when I _was_ chosen?"

"I felt more certain," his lips tightened. "I met with Voldemort to tell him my suspicions and he decided it would be best to acquire your loyalty."

"And that's the first time I was informed that you were the one referred to," Lucius took my arm and indicated that I should take a seat at the carved dining set near the hearth. I sat, still eying them both. Lucius headed to the door after seating me, opened it and called out for coffee before returning and taking a seat as well.

"Voldemort ordered Lucius to win you over by any means necessary," Randolph shook his head and smiled at Lucius as he sat down. "Lucius argued on your behalf, until it became quite evident to all that he had a personal stake in the matter. I knew then that you'd be safe with him."

"Are you seriously trying to tell me that you were concerned for my welfare while you plotted behind my back?" I scoffed. "Thanks for completely betraying my trust, by the way, headmaster."

"Kenzie," Randolph leaned in with the air of a zealot, "magic is a precious gift and should not be squandered on mudbloods."

"You're esteemed leader is a _mudblood_, you elitist bastard!" I snarled just as a little house elf brought in a beautiful coffee service and slid it between us. He didn't even give us a second look as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

"He's also the heir of Slytherin," Lucius calmly poured me a cup of coffee and fixed it exactly the way I liked it before setting it before me and starting on his own.

"Sweet Goddess," I cried, sitting back in my chair to gawk at them both. "This is as bad as Hitler, that half-Jewish asshat, trying to kill all the Jews. And to think that I even for one second considered being Switzerland." I shook my head.

"What?" Mr. Randolph looked at me like I'd lost my mind.

"She means she considered returning home and staying out of this," Lucius sipped his cup of coffee serenely. He really did know me well, the arrogant snob. "Neutral, like Switzerland in the muggle war."

"Ah," Randolph poured his own cup. "Kenzie, I really think you'll be happy here with Lucius. You couldn't do better than this man. I wholeheartedly approve."

"Oh really?" I snarked. "You approve of a man nearly twice my age seducing me over to the side of an evil, elitist wizard who wants to rule the world?"

"Well, at least when he does rule the world," Randolph sipped his coffee and sighed appreciatively, "we'll be right there beside him."

"It _is_ better than the alternative, sweetheart," Lucius pointed out.

"_If_ he wins," I reminded them. "If he loses, you'll both be sharing a cell in Azkaban."

"He won't lose," Lucius looked down into his cup grimly.

"Yes, especially now that we have you," Randolph piped up gaily.

'You _don't_ have me," I finally relented and drank my coffee and damned if it wasn't delicious.

"I think we do," Randolph looked sinister for a split second before smiling again. "Or at least Lucius does."

"Only physically," I narrowed my eyes on Randolph and felt Lucius stiffen beside me.

"Well now," Randolph carefully set his cup down, "that's all that matters, isn't it. 'He who holds her' and all that."

"That's not what it means," I smiled snidely.

"Of course it is," Randolph made an impatient face. "Whoever holds the Daughter of the Eagle shall win the war."

"Have you guys actually _read_ the prophecy?" I looked at them both doubtfully.

"We didn't need to," Randolph snorted. "The Dark Lord told us years ago what it said."

"Oh really?" I laughed and they both frowned at me. "Did he tell you what it said _exactly_ or just give you the gist of it?"

"He told us of its existence and his interpretation of it," Lucius was beginning to look concerned.

"Well I was given it word for word, not just someone's interpretation," I announced. "It's pretty much burned into my memory so let me illuminate you two. 'And then the war will turn, for good or ill'," I quoted and they listened intently. " 'When the Daughter of the Eagle competes for fame. Whoever wins her _heart_ shall win her will, and her will shall decide the end of the game. Old magic unrivaled runs strong in her blood, bringing _power_ to whomever holds her. _Her_ enemies shall be cleansed away in the flood, lay down their arms and surrender.' Now I don't know about you, but that doesn't sound like mere possession counts so much here."

They looked at each other, matching expressions of dismay on their faces. Then Randolph smiled and looked at me smugly.

"Ah, but you love him," he declared.

"No, I don't," I ignored the ache in my heart that said otherwise and the hurt look on Lucius' face that made the ache even worse.

"Yes, you do," Randolph's smile didn't waver. "I know you, Kenzie. I've never seen you so in love. The very fact that Lucius is still breathing is proof enough of it."

The glimmer of hope in Lucius' eyes was almost my undoing but it didn't matter what I felt for him. Right was right and I wouldn't compromise my ideals for him. "I may have loved him _once_," I tried to quash that hope, "but he's killed it with this betrayal."

"Then who do you love?" Randolph was the only one still smiling.

"Excuse me?" I was baffled.

"The prophecy says whoever wins her heart," he raised a brow, "and you just admitted to loving him. Your heart has been won, unless there's another young buck in the running?"

Oh crap, now it was my turn to look dismayed. He had a point there, it didn't say anything about keeping my heart, just winning it. What if he was right and Voldemort won because I couldn't stay away from Lucius?

"No," I shook my head in denial. "It also says _my_ enemies will surrender and my enemy is Voldemort."

"This is all semantics of a riddle," Randolph waved away the concerns. "Nothing may be clear until the end but either way, I don't think Lucius is going to let you out of his sight. Am I right, my friend?"

"Most definitely," Lucius leveled his stare on me.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Chapter 16**

* * *

"Please, please, please," I muttered as I tried to magic the spell off the door but it wouldn't budge. "Where the hell are these fabulous powers? If ever there was a time that I needed them it's now. I accept you, I welcome you, oh great unrivaled magic, you stubborn ass!" I pounded against the wall of magic Lucius had put up to hold me in his bedroom.

Wind pounded the outer walls of the manor, rain whipping against the windows, as my anger vented through the elements but they were unable to help me here. I was enclosed in a man-made room, cut off from the wind and rain. I guess I could make the fire rage uncontrollably but all that would accomplish would be setting the room on fire and as I couldn't find a way out, that probably wasn't a good idea.

It had been two weeks. Two long weeks of boring days, waiting for Lucius to return home from Hogwarts where he pretended to know nothing of my disappearance, even to my poor friends who desperately approached him for help. It had been assumed that I'd been either captured or destroyed by Voldemort and Lucius merely offered his sympathies and "shared grief" to my friends. Then there were the nights. We fought ceaselessly, ending every time with mind blowing sex and then exhausted slumber. How long could this possibly go on?

I screamed, rage, frustration, anger, helplessness, and pure grief pouring through me as I once more pounded futilely against the magical barrier. A shock of energy sizzled up my legs, startling me as it left my hands and blew up. The barrier fell and so did I... right on my ass. I stared up at the door in amazement, then down at my hands. They looked normal enough but they felt different somehow.

I stood and cautiously opened the door. The hall was quiet, no one running toward me shouting or anything, so I crept out and padded silently down the aisle. At the end was the grand staircase and I hesitated at the corner to listen for any sign of activity below. A minute passed and then another and I still didn't hear a peep from downstairs, so I edged my face around to check it out. The door was no more than five feet away from the bottom step. I could make it in twenty seconds if I ran but I'd probably make a hell of a ruckus too.

I opted for a slow, silent sneak down the old stairs, testing each spot before I placed a foot. My heart was pounding in my ears so I had to really focus to hear if a stair was about to creak. Four steps, five, six, I was to the landing. I inched to the next set. All I had to do was make it to that door and through the entrance hall beyond and I'd be free. I edged down them and made it to the door, when I heard Lucius shouting from our room.

I yanked the door open, flew through the long room, the portraits of ancient Malfoys staring down their noses at me as I ran by, and out the front door. A massive lawn spread out before me, a forested area to one side and manicured gardens to the other. At the bottom of the entry steps, a Ferrari was parked, all shiny red and beautiful. I ran down to it, hoping against all hope, that the keys were in it. It was a waste of time though, the door was locked and I swore in frustration and ran for the tree-lined road. The gate beyond was closed but I'd scale the damn thing if I had to.

Behind me, I heard the front door slam and Lucius shouting but the wind and the rain drowned out his words. I kept running, my clothes getting soaked, and my feet bruised on the cobbles. I didn't care, freedom was so close, I could taste it. Part of my mind whispered traitorous thoughts, wondering if freedom was truly what I wanted, but I pushed them aside and put an extra burst of speed into my steps.

I had just reached the gates, my hands closing on the wrought iron, when Lucius caught me. I screamed and fought, kicking him in the stomach and reaching again for the iron. His hands circled my waist and I elbowed him in the face, his pained grunt like a whole squad of cheerleaders for my efforts. Then came the dreaded word that I'd hoped to never hear from his lips.

"Imperio!"

I went still, halfway up the gate, as I screamed internally.

"Climb down carefully, my love," he ordered and my body obeyed, "and do silence this storm, it's getting ridiculous."

The wind stilled, rain instantly nothing more than puddles of memory, and I wanted to cry. He could control my powers through me? Maybe that's what the prophecy meant when it said whoever won my heart would win my will. I felt my hope sink as I turned to face him.

"You wouldn't have made it over the gate anyway," he snapped, "it's charmed."

Blood was dripping down his face but it gave me little satisfaction. Even the fury in his eyes did nothing for me. I needed to get away from him or I'd become merely a tool of his will and I'd sooner kill myself than allow him to use me like that.

He wiped his nose with a handkerchief and stared at the blood for a moment before indicating that I should precede him back into the manor. The pain in my feet was like a banner of my failure, each step a shout of how I was trapped completely. His own booted heels crunched loudly on the stones behind me, announcing his extreme displeasure.

We walked straight up the stairs and to his beautiful cage of a room, where he stripped out of his soaking clothes and threw them into the tub angrily. He came out of the bathroom with a towel, drying his hair as he stood staring at me. He'd bought me beautiful clothes, Versace, Armani, Gucci, Chanel, thinking I'd be pleased. The only dresses I owned was the one I'd worn to the ball and the one he'd given me for our date. You couldn't hunt vampires in a gown. So all his presents did was bring home to me the realization that he wanted to change me and dress me up like his own personal Barbie.

But I'd worn them. It was better than wearing his clothes constantly. His scent all over me and having it around me in the form of his shirts was just too much to bear. So I'd been wearing a Chanel wool dress when I'd made my bid for freedom and it was now dripping cold water onto his expensive carpet. He surveyed the mess that was me with distaste and I tried not to notice how good he looked naked.

He stalked forward and then behind me. The zipper was down in one swift move, then the dress was flying over my head into the bathroom. He undid my bra and it followed, then slid my panties down and sent them that way as well. I shivered, he was blocking the heat of the fire behind us and when his hands finally reached for me, they were ice cold.

I closed my eyes, the temperature bringing back a memory of the vampire again. His cold flesh sliding over mine. I pushed it away and steadied myself as Lucius leaned in, pressing his body fully to mine and revealing how anger sometimes excited him. I shivered when his tongue licked a drop of water from my shoulder, the intense heat of it shocking in its extreme divergence from the rest of his body.

"You've been very naughty," he purred but I heard the fury beneath his tone. "What shall I do to punish you?" He slid his hand down my side, going over my ass as he strode around to my front. His eyes traveled over my body slowly before returning to my face. He turned away and climbed into the bed, settling himself against the pillows. "Come here," he beckoned me over.

I instantly obeyed, crawling over the bed til I sat before him. He reached down and stroked himself slowly as he spread his legs and gestured with his other hand for me to come closer. I did, inserting myself between his outstretched limbs. He smiled wickedly and stared at my mouth.

"Put your lips around my cock," he said serenely.

My eyes widened but my body lowered into a crouch as my mouth opened for him. My teeth grazed him as he slid in and he sucked in a breath.

"Easy, love," his hand went to my head, "guard your teeth with your lips. Good. Now suck me in, use your tongue to stroke me. Yes... sweet, beautiful _witch_," he groaned as his head fell back. "Use your hands too, baby. That's right, go up and down while you use your lips to hold tight. That feels so good, sweetheart."

I found myself lying down, half reclined over him, as I lavished attention on him. His groans were getting louder and I was reveling in it. I needed no more coaching, licking him feverishly now, holding his balls gently and then sucking my way down to them as well. I nibbled at his soft skin as he cried out and when he clenched his hands in my hair, I knew what true power was. I almost laughed aloud. He'd thought to humble me but he was the one in my control. One little twist of my tongue and he was begging for more. One slide of my hand and he thrashed in pleasure. It was amazing, intoxicating...delicious.

I ran my hands over his strong thighs, enjoying the sprinkling of blonde hair that tickled me. I kneaded his flesh before sliding a hand under him to cup his ass. He shouted my name as I sucked him down to the base and his hips started to buck when I quickened my pace. Soon he was clenching his muscles as he yelled out his pleasure, filling my mouth as he held me to him. I drank him down, licking up every last drop before looking up at him.

His eyes opened weakly and found mine. There was wonder there and satiation but surprisingly it was all eclipsed by love. I blinked and he smiled slowly, pulling me up his body and into his arms. He kissed me, stroking my breasts, down past my belly until he was playing with my curls. I twitched, my body already wet and needy. He smiled against my lips and pulled back to look down at the wetness on his fingertips.

"Enjoy that, did you?" He sank his finger into me and I moaned, clenching around him. His breathing quickened as he stroked me intimately and I longed to arch against him but couldn't without his command. I felt him hardening again and looked down in surprise. "Haven't you learned by now? I can never get enough of you. Now get up, you still haven't been punished properly."

I got up, fear suddenly firing through my limbs as he followed suit. "Go stand at the foot of the bed," he indicated with a hand and I complied. "Now bend over, lay your upper body on the bed." I did as he said and sensed him at my back even though I couldn't see him. Then his hand landed with a sharp slap on my ass and I jerked in shock. He chuckled low in his throat. "Act like a child, sweetheart and you'll be treated like one." Another slap, another, it went on for what seemed like hours till he'd completely covered my ass, leaving it hot and stinging.

Finally his hand came down gently, soothing the abused skin, and I sighed in relief. His strokes grew bolder, sliding between my cheeks and brushing my lips. I gasped as I realized I was still wet, still wanting. Then he was spreading my legs and sliding into me. I moaned as he sank in to the hilt, grinding his hips against my sore cheeks. He pulled out slowly then went back in just as slow, once more pressing against my abused flesh. I would have screamed if I could but I wasn't sure if the scream would have been one of pain, pleasure, or frustration. My head was spinning in confusion and then he began to drive into me harder.

I panted as his hands gripped my hips to keep me steady for his thrusts. His fingers dug into my heated skin, pulling me against him even as he slammed into me hard enough to shift the mattress. I heard myself whimper and bit my lip to stop the embarrassing sound but it was too late, he'd already heard it.

"Does that hurt, love?" He bent over me to whisper sweetly in my ear. "Or does it feel like a forbidden heaven?" He slammed into me harder and I cried out. "The next time you try to leave me, your punishment won't be quite so enjoyable. I'll tie you up and lick you until you're on the verge of coming," he licked my ear then bit the lobe, "and then, when you're screaming in need, shaking with desire, I'll make you suck me off before I walk away and leave you unsatisfied for the rest of the night." He shouted out his release, sending me over as well, then lay panting heavily atop me.

He rolled to the side and climbed under the covers. I waited for him to tell me to climb in beside him but he didn't. The bastard went right to sleep, leaving me posed and spread open at the foot of the bed. When I did finally fall asleep in that awkward position, it was only to be awakened by him sliding into me roughly.

"No rest for the wicked, love," he ground out as he pulled my head back by my hair, making sure I was awake while he took me. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk, much less _run_ away from me."

He lifted my leg, turning me sideways and hooking my foot over his shoulder so he pressed even closer and deeper into me. My whole body shook with the slamming of his hips until he reached down and took a hold of my breast in a bruising grip. I moaned and his other hand slid to my shoulder, using it to pull me even closer and grinding into me. Then his hand left my breast to twirl over my clit and I came with surprising velocity.

He lowered me back down, turning me over into my original position, and slapped my ass hard. "Don't move now," he growled. "I'll be back in a little while." He went back to sleep and I ground my teeth in anger.

In an hour it started all over again. This time he rolled me over and made me brace my legs wide against the posters. He produced a glass dildo and worked it into me while he ordered me to rub myself to orgasm. When my legs began to shake, he tossed the dildo aside and sank into me, grabbing both my thighs in the middle and pushing them up to double me over. I was losing my mind over the pain and pleasure combined, the added frustration of not being able to respond, driving me even further towards insanity.

He pulled out and yanked me down to him, "Open your mouth," he commanded and shoved himself inside as he jerked in climax. "Swallow it all, like a good girl," he held my head in place, then let me go when he was done, rolling me over once more and leaving me bent over the foot of the bed.

The fourth time I started to cry, the exhaustion, pain, and pleasure more than I could bear. He wiped away my tears and made me climb on top of him, forcing the already screaming muscles of my legs to work me up and down on him. My whole body trembled but still it moved under his command. He pulled me forward to suck in a nipple, pulling on it til it stung and I whimpered, then working on the other. When he came, he threw me onto my back and slammed hard into me, shouting my name. Then he laid his head on my chest, panting for a moment before he ordered me back to the foot of the bed.

All night it went on that way. My exhausted body collapsing as soon as he was through, only to be jerked out of sleep and made to perform all over again. I rode him backwards with his hands slapping my bruised ass. He fucked me on all fours as he used my hair for leverage. Then on our sides with his fingers mercilessly pinching and pulling at my most tender places. He made me suck him as he crouched over me and slid that damn dildo into me, the glass hurting and cooling my overworked flesh all at once. He took me in every way imaginable, with a ferocity that bordered on desperation, and I've no idea how he found the stamina.

Finally, as the sun started to peek into the room, he filled me one more time and then took me into his arms and carried me up the bed. He tucked my shaking body in beside his just as the Imperio curse wore off and I collapsed against him in exhaustion. I felt him kiss my forehead gently, his body relaxing against mine as if he was exhausted as well.

Right before I feel asleep, I heard him whisper, "Mine."

* * *

**Chapter 17: Chapter 17**

* * *

"Ow," I moaned as I woke up. My body felt like it had been run over repeatedly and the ache between my legs was the worst. I rolled slowly over, opening my eyes to find the sun slanting low across the Persian carpets.

"Good morning," I turned sharply to find Lucius seated in his favorite chair before the fire, immaculately dressed, one leg crossed over the other, his shiny locks tied back with a black bow. He was sipping a cup of coffee and my eyes automatically searched out the nearby tray where I was hoping there was more in that silver pot. "Well, good afternoon, I guess would be more appropriate."

"Hey," my voice was rough as I turned away from him to roll on my side, last night coming back in a rush and heating my cheeks... the ones on my face this time. Although I was pretty sure the others were still quite red as well. I heard him padding over the carpet to me and closed my eyes with a sigh. The worst part of being a captive was the lack of privacy. If Lucius wanted to get right up in my face, I couldn't leave. To illuminate my point, the blankets were pulled away. I winced when the air touched my nudity but kept my eyes on the far wall.

"Roll onto your stomach," he ordered.

"No way," I snapped my head around to glare at him. "You broke me, I can barely move. You'll have to curse me again if you want inside this body right now."

"I just want to give you a massage," he held up a couple of bottles for my inspection.

"Oh," I frowned and rolled to my stomach with a groan.

He crawled up the bed and soon his strong hands were kneading the knots out of my thighs. He worked them expertly, all the way to my toes, then up and over my back. By the time he got to my hands, my body was jelly and I was sighing appreciatively. Then he started to spread my legs.

"Lucius, I said _no_," I jerked my head up.

"Trust me," he pressed a quick kiss to my cheek and I narrowed my eyes. "Ok," he laughed, "I deserve that but so did you. You know how much I need you," he brushed my hair back. "How did you expect me to react when I found you missing? My heart stopped, then I heard the front door and I knew I had to reach you, stop you. If you had made it, I would have lost my mind. I would have hunted you until I had you back, no matter the cost. You should know better than trying to leave me. It's really your own fault," he'd been working my shoulders as he spoke and my eyes had been drifting shut until the last bit.

"_My_ fault?" I rolled over and pushed him away. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Ok, love, relax," he smiled and pushed me gently back down. "Let's not argue now, it's over. I just want to make you feel better." He eased between my legs and I stiffened. "Relax, I promise I'm not going to hurt you."

I forced my body to go limp and let him spread me wider. I heard the gurgle of a bottle pouring and then he slid his fingers gently over my tender flesh. The warm liquid immediately startled to tingle. I sighed as it eased the ache and he was able to go deeper, rubbing the healing salve inside me. When he was done, I felt renewed, the pain completely gone. It was a fucking miracle salve... or a miracle fucking salve, whatever.

I rolled onto my side, lifting my head and leaning on an elbow as I eyed him. "How often have you had to use that?"

"Once or twice," he chuckled and put the bottle away. "I _was_ married, Kenzie, and I'm a man of strong passions. Although I must admit they've never been quite so strong as they are with you."

"I got that," for the first time I wondered about his ex-wife. What kind of woman was she? Probably nothing like me.

"She couldn't hold a candle to you," his intense stare seemed to be cataloging my face, "even in her youth."

"Can you read my mind?" I narrowed my eyes on him again. This was just getting creepy.

"No," again the sweet smile. "I just know you. I know which direction your thoughts are going to take."

"Then you know why I tried to leave," I lifted a taunting brow.

"Yes," he pulled the covers over me and tucked them under my arm. "Or at least I can imagine. You're not the kind of woman to take well to being restrained... in any way. You think me keeping you here is a challenge to your independence, an insult to your strength."

"Oh, you're good," I nodded. "So I suppose you think I should get over it and let you dominate me?"

"No," he said seriously. "I don't want you to change who you are and I don't want to dominate you. Well," he smiled, "not _all_ the time."

"What _do_ you want then?" I sat up furiously, pulling the covers with me and feeling severely under-dressed next to him.

"I want you to marry me," he held out a ring box that had suddenly appeared in his hand.

I gaped at it and then he popped it open and I was practically blinded by the sparkles coming off the gigantic diamond. It must have been five carats. He backed off the bed and went down on one knee. I scooted to the edge, my jaw loose, my eyes huge, as I stared from that magnificent rock to his determined face and back.

"Mackenzie Lavine," he said as I swung my legs over the side. "I don't know what tomorrow holds. I don't know what's right or wrong anymore. I don't even know what's truth or lies. But the one thing I do know is that I love you, I need you. You're in my blood, my breath, my mind, and my heart every second of every day. Without you, life is cold, senseless, cruel, an endless waste. Marry me, Kenzie, be my wife and help my life make sense again."

For a second I let myself pretend that I could say yes, that I could reach out my hand and let him slide that cold stone onto it and everything would be perfect. We'd make a life together, I'd slay vampires at night, then come home to his waiting arms. We'd share our dreams and support each other like spouses do. It was a perfect relationship... in my head. I sighed and said goodbye to the fairytale as I reached out and shut the lid on the ring box. It thunked closed like a judge's mallet declaring our relationship out of order, and his face fell.

"You've made it impossible for me to say yes," I shook my head as he sat down on the bed beside me and leaned back against the carved headboard. "I can't marry my jailor. The very thought is ridiculous. I just tried to escape you yesterday for god's sake. Are you insane, asking me to marry you _now_?"

He sighed, just a soft exhale of breath really, as he re-opened the box and took out the ring. He put the box on the bedside table and peered down at the diamond. One elegant fingertip coasted over it and he smiled softly as he admired the pear-shaped cut, the antique setting. His smile turned self-deprecating but still he didn't look at me, just kept staring at that damn ring.

"Did I ever tell you about my grandmother?" He finally broke the silence.

"No," I answered warily.

"She was an incredible witch," still he admired the ring, "and an even more incredible woman. She never agreed with my grandfather's belief that magic should be kept within the pure-blood families. I recall their fights vividly; they were the stuff of legends," he laughed a little and finally looked up but it wasn't my face he sought. Instead, he stared pensively into the fire.

"My grandfather was a harsh man," his smile disappeared completely. "I often feared for my grandmother. It wasn't till I was older that I realized my fears were unfounded. He loved her, you see," he looked at me at last, his eyes soft and sweet, none of the rancor I expected. "He'd never have hurt her, would've cut out his own heart first. For as much as their fights were the stuff of legends, their love was even more epic. The whole family assumed that the day one died, the other would follow, but that never happened."

I felt myself drawn into his story, seeing his ancestors clearly in my head, and I couldn't stop from asking, "What happened to them?"

"They died together, in their sleep," he swallowed hard, his smile bittersweet as he blinked back tears. "We found them in each others arms, their faces so peaceful. But it's not their deaths that matter," his gaze gentled on me, "it's their _lives_, how they lived, how they loved. You remind me so much of her," he took my hand and I felt my heartbeat speed up. "Such passion for good, such _com_passion for everyone you meet. A strong, hard-shelled woman with a heart as gentle and innocent as a child's... just like her. She would have loved you. I can just see her smiling at me. Marrying you would have been the first time in years I'd done something she approved of," he laughed but the sound was tragic.

"When I was little, she'd hold me in her lap and tell me I was her angel. She'd say that like all angels, I'd have to make a choice. I could be a warrior for good, wielding a sword of flames," he grinned at the imagery. "Or I could use my sweet looks to deceive and join the ranks of the wicked. She said she knew my heart was good and she had faith in it, in me. Whenever my grandfather would start one of his vicious rants and my parents would join in, she'd share a secret smile with me. Then one day the smiles stopped. I'd become a part of those rants, seeing her suddenly as terribly naive, not at all the warrior-goddess I'd thought her to be. No, those were a child's fancies and I'd become a man." He shook his head. "I regret all those lost years I could have had with her, all those secret smiles we could have shared."

"Now here you are," he focused back on me. "And I finally understand my grandfather. I see what he saw in her, why he married her even though their ideals were so different. She was his mirror of truth. She challenged him to be a better man and I shudder to think what he would have become without her. He never did see her side completely but she softened him. Every night, no matter how viciously they fought, she would hold his face in her hands and kiss him sweetly before she said she loved him in spite of his horrid ways and so it must be true love. It silenced him every time," he laughed, "and they'd go to bed smiling."

"I'm not my grandfather," he stroked the hair back from my face. "I don't want that for us but the similarities struck me and gave me a bit of an epiphany. Our love is stronger even than theirs, for you don't just soften me, you _change_ me. You don't make me _want_ to be a better man but _force_ me to be... with your unwavering resolve to do what's right, even if it may not be what's right for you; your brutal honesty delivered so matter-of-factly that you could tell me the Earth was flat and I'd question what I knew to be true; and the way you walk through your world with unflinching confidence, blind to your own beauty, focused only on destroying the monsters that I know terrify you deep down... not for yourself but to protect others. It's savagely inspiring and deeply humbling. How could I not love you? And how could I not be irreparably altered by that love?"

I sat speechless, eyes stinging with ridiculous tears I refused to shed, thinking only that he must truly love me for only love could be so blind. I was no selfless heroine, most of the time I was just plain scared. If I had a battle cry, it would probably be "Please don't kill me!" or maybe "I don't wanna die!" I had to force myself to keep my eyes open when I delivered a killing blow. I couldn't possibly be this amazing woman that he was making me out to be... could I? Maybe I was like Shroedinger's cat, changed by his very perception of me. Maybe he wasn't the only one altered by this relationship. I could only hope so because I desperately wanted to be all uf those things, if for no other reason than to be worthy of his love and admiration.

"Yes," he turned the ring and I caught the hint of writing inside the band. "She would have been so happy to know I'd found a woman like you, someone to hand me back my sword of flames, and she would have wanted you to have her ring."

"_Her_ ring?" I looked down at it and then back at him. "Are you saying you just proposed to me with your _grandmother's_ ring?"

"The inscription's worn but you can still make it out," he continued as if I hadn't just freaked out on him. "You stop my world," he read and laughed gently. "After one of their fights, she told him she'd marry him the day the world stopped turning. He dropped to his knees right there and proposed, saying his world had already stopped, that it now revolved around her."

"Oh for fuck's sake," I swore and he flinched. His eyes widened though when I put out my hand, "Just put it on me already."

He laughed, throwing his head back, the sound of it ringing like the peals of a church bell through the room, gathering in strength and joy as it went. He took my outstretched hand and used it to pull me onto his lap, where he kissed me thoroughly, knocking any remaining sense right out of my head. He stroked the ring down my hand and I shivered.

"Tell me," he urged. "I'm not going to do this without hearing it first."

I sighed dramatically and took his face in my hands. "I love you, _despite_ your horrid ways," I felt my heart overflow with that love and shine through my eyes. "You stop my world."

His lips parted in amazement and then he amazed me when a tear slid down his cheek. "And you've turned mine upside-down." He slid the ring on my finger and smiled triumphantly when it fit perfectly. "I love you," he kissed me gently.

I felt a tingling sensation wash up over me, originating from the ring, before it spread out over the both of us. Our eyes widened simultaneously and we looked down at my hand together, confused. The ring pulsed once, with a soft glow, enveloping us in warmth before it seeped away.

"Did it do that before?" I whispered.

"Before when?" His forehead wrinkled as he tore his gaze away from the ring and settled it back on me.

"Before, when you gave it to your ex." The sense of peace had receded but it was still there, waiting in the winking facets of my diamond... _my_ diamond. How unbelievable was that?

"I never gave Narcissa this ring. It never even occurred to me to do so. Besides," he laughed harshly, "I doubt she would have even worn a used ring, no matter the size of the diamond."

"What a bitch," I blurted.

"Yes," he sighed, "we were a perfect match."

"Not anymore," I declared with resounding finality.

"No," he happily agreed, "not anymore."

"Thank you," I said softly.

"For what, love?"

"For the ring," I snuggled closer in his arms. "For the story, for loving me and seeing all those wonderful things in me."

"How did you put it?" His embrace tightened. "I didn't stand a chance."

* * *

**Chapter 18: Chapter 18**

* * *

I admired my ring as Lucius poured our morning coffee, thinking I should be worried about the consequences of this decision. I should at least be feeling a smidgen of concern over the fact that my fiance was still fighting for the wrong side. I didn't feel any of those things though. What I felt was happy, that complete happiness that comes only when you're secure in your faith that no matter what happened, it's going to be AOK. I must've been out of my mind.

Lucius gasped and I looked up to see him pulling back his sleeve to reveal the twisting and turning of his snake and skull tattoo. I watched warily as he jumped to his feet and threw on his cape. He picked up his cane and held out a hand to me.

"It's time, love," his eyes were full of the worry I should have been feeling.

"Ok," I went to him and we immediately apparated.

We arrived in an open field where Voldemort was standing in a circle of Death Eaters. They turned to look at us.

"Ah, our little slayer has arrived," Voldemort smirked and then he spotted my ring. "Excellent work, Malfoy. You've surprised me."

"I believe the word you're looking for is _congratulations_, my lord," Lucius raised a brow as he squeezed my hand in reassurance.

"Right, of course, how neglectful of me," He approached us to offer Lucius his hand. "Congratulations, Malfoy, and I believe I'm supposed to give the bride my best wishes." He leaned over and kissed my cheek. It was all I could do, not to throw up.

"Thank you," Lucius put an arm around my shoulders.

"Now, Malfoy," Voldemort nodded. "I need you to retrieve a prophecy for me. I've already sent Potter a vision of his precious godfather in danger. Go to the Ministry and await his arrival. When he claims his prophecy, take it from him. There may be trouble from Black and his Phoenix friends if they catch wind of this so, Mackenzie, you'll go along and prove yourself useful if fighting breaks out."

"No, I won't," I said calmly and my ring pulsed reassuringly.

"Now, sweetheart," Lucius looked at me in panic.

"No," I stepped away from him, feeling a little like the hand of fate was guiding me. "This ends here."

"Fine," Voldemort's eyes narrowed, "but it will be _your_ end."

"Bring it on," I felt utterly serene. "Without me you won't win and that's good enough for me."

"Kenzie, what are you doing?" Lucius looked back and forth between Voldemort and I.

Everything slowed. I saw Voldemort raise his wand as a vibrant energy surged up my legs and filled me with exuberance. Light arced from Voldemort's wand as he spoke the killing curse and I felt my arms spread wide with calm acceptance. I heard Lucius shout and then he was falling into my open arms, blocking the magic with his body. I gasped and started to scream but the power filling me overflowed, choking off my protest, and spilled pure light around us. I felt Earth open to me as she never had before. I knew Fire's deepest desire, to consume so that Earth may be renewed. I felt the freedom of Air, its only need to feed Fire. Then the sweet peace of Water filled me and I knew its ever-shifting flows were necessary to wash away the ashes that Earth, Fire, and Air create. Water would wash it all clean in the end.

I held Lucius to me, overwhelmed that he was willing to make the ultimate sacrifice to save me, and that love combined with the power already surging through my body, to burst free in a blinding flash and zap Voldemort's curse like a bug. Lucius' eyes widened, then softened with bliss as my magic crept into him as well. The elements were going wild around us, the shouts and screams of Death Eaters drowned out in the tempest.

"Close your eyes, baby," I said gently as I lifted my face to kiss Lucius. We stood untouched in the eye of the storm, as the fury raged around us, and I felt only peace. Charged air swirled, forming a sparkling barrier to protect us.

Lucius kissed me with the passion of a man reborn, a man given a second chance at life. His hands clung to me as if I might disappear at any second and when he finally pulled back, tears were running down his face.

"I thought you were dead," his whisper was hoarse, his eyes shocked.

"Ditto," I gave a relieved laugh.

We reveled in each others continued existence for a moment before looking out of our perfect shell of happiness to find utter chaos. The field was flooded, no, flooded was the wrong word. Underwater, that was a better word. It was like we were standing in a bubble of air, submerged in a giant aquarium. Death Eater corpses floated like lazy fish around us, lit by the occasional electric spark. Lucius pulled me in tighter and I felt his heart beating rapidly under my cheek.

"Where is he?" I searched the bodies but none of them were a skeletal horror with red eyes like a vampire.

"He escaped," Lucius sounded grim.

"That's _so_ not good," I couldn't seem to wrestle up any fear though, with the power of the elements still surging through me.

"It doesn't matter," he looked down at me and I was blown away by the loving trust I saw in his face. This was a completely different man than the one I'd met in Hogwart's courtyard months ago. "He can't hurt us anymore," he continued with a brilliant smile. "You've just proved that beyond a doubt. We're free, love."

"Well then," I rested my face back on his chest. "Take me home, baby."

* * *

**Chapter 19: Chapter 19**

* * *

Dumbledore's smile was placid as he sat with us in his office, discussing the soon to be Second Wizard War. He wasn't at all surprised when I showed up with Lucius, merely welcomed us back like we'd been on holiday. He was fine with leaving the freaking out to everyone else. My friends were still recovering from the news that a. I was back alive and well, b. I was getting married, and c. I was marrying Lucius Malfoy.

"He'll attack soon," Lucius announced. "Now that he's seen what Kenzie can do, he'll want as much of an advantage as he can get."

"I believe you're correct," Dumbledore nodded. "So our forces are gathering even now, as we speak."

"Who can we count on?" Hagrid asked. "I still haven't got a definite answer from the Giants."

"The Centaurs are with us," Harry said from his chair near Dumbledore's, "and we should be able to count on the Thestrals for air support."

"And Buckbeak," Hagrid piped up, "don't forget him."

"How could I?" Sirius Black inserted, "he's how I was able to elude capture and is as much of an outlaw as I am."

"I don't think that will matter for long," Dumbledore assured Black.

"Don't you have a few allies up your sleeve, Miss Lavine?" Sirius directed his piercing stare at me.

"Um, well there's the Werewolves but they're not really _my_ allies personally," I swallowed hard and thought about the beautiful shell necklace Darius had given me. It had been waiting on the desk in my room when I got back. "I could ask Prince Darius if the Merfolk would be willing to fight... and I guess I could approach the Dragons."

"With the Merfolk and Dragons, we'll have a significant advantage," Professor McGonagal mused.

"With my betrothed," Lucius declared loyally, "we don't need much more."

"I'd just like to take this opportunity to say," I squeezed Lucius' hand. "That the views of the man I love are not necessarily the views of this broadcasting system. I'd feel better proportionately more to the amount of allies we can amass."

"Perhaps someone might explain to us," Professor Snape drawled, "exactly _what_ Miss Lavine is capable of doing."

"She could wipe out this whole school for starters," Lucius narrowed his eyes on Snape.

"Whoa, baby," I grabbed Lucius' hand hard and pulled. "First of all, I doubt I could wipe out Hogwarts but thank you for your vote of confidence. Second, I think you've gotten too used to being on the other side. These are our friends and allies, remember?"

Lucius frowned and cleared his throat. "Right. My apologies, Professor Snape."

"Well," Snape's face twisted into his version of a grin. "_There's_ proof enough of her powers for me. Anyone who can make Malfoy apologize is a force to be reckoned with."

"Holy Mother Goddess, did you just make a joke, Professor?" I laughed with the others.

"You've no idea what kind of reckoning they'll be if I anger her," Lucius played along and gave Snape a martyred expression, earning more laughter from everyone.

"Back to the matter at hand," I redirected our conversation. "I'm not really sure what my limits are. So far it looks like I can work with the elements. I was able to surround us with some kind of energy whirlwind and pulled up enough water to drown those around us." There were several raised brows at that. "As far as Fire and Earth, I don't know, I haven't tested them yet."

"Why ever not?" Sirius questioned.

"I believe Miss Lavine has concerns for the safety of others," Dumbledore stared at me steadily and I nodded. "You need not worry about that, Kenzie. Your magic reacts to you, to your wants and needs. You needed to save Lucius, so you did. You needed your enemies conquered, so they were. I believe they were even cleansed away in a flood, just as the prophecy predicted."

I blinked and looked over at Lucius' smiling face. That hadn't even occurred to me. "Here's to hoping the rest of it comes true too and they all surrender."

"They will if they're smart," the utter conviction in Lucius' gaze was a little hard to look at. I frowned and found myself looking at Dumbledore instead.

"Whatever happens, you're _both_," Dumbledore smiled at Lucius, "finally where you belong. The pieces are in place and we'll play the best game we can."

"Thank you," Lucius nodded at Dumbledore. "I agree. We'll plan and gather our forces but either way, I'm glad to stand beside all of you." He took my hand and kissed it sweetly.

"Great galloping centaurs!" Sirius smacked his leg. "It must be the end of life as we know it. Lucius Malfoy is not only happily fighting beside me, he's become a _romantic_."

"A soon to be romantic husband," Lucius smiled good-naturedly and pulled his wand to wave it in a flourish. A large red box appeared in my lap.

"What the?" I lurched back a little in surprise.

"It's called a betrothal gift," Lucius smoothly replaced his wand, "just open it."

Inside the box I found a new black leather holster complete with guns and an extra side pocket equipped with a new wand.

"Sweet merciful merfolk," I breathed as I ran my hands over the supple leather and shiny new toys.

"Ok, I retract the romantic part," Sirius frowned over my gift.

"What are you talking about?" I gaped at him. "This is the most amazing gift anyone has ever given me."

"I know my fiance, Black," Lucius said smugly. "I tried flowers once, it didn't go over so well."

"I told him I preferred weapons," I laughed and held out the dagger pendant he'd given me. "So he made it into jewelry... the next best thing."

"Well by all means then," Sirius chuckled, "play on, your sweet music, Malfoy and feed that love."

"Thank you," Lucius smirked, "so glad I have your approval."

I ignored the verbal sparring and pulled on my holster. A slight adjustment and it fit me perfectly. I sighed as the leather conformed to me without so much as a creak. Lucius only bought the best, this leather didn't even need breaking in. I pulled the guns to test the ease of the draw and found them snug but smooth. Then I got a good look at them.

"Holy handgun heaven, Batman!" I shrieked, startling everyone in the room except Lucius, who was looking very pleased with himself. "These are Markovs!"

"Do you like them?" He brushed a stray lock back behind my ear, playing the doting fiance perfectly.

"They're _Markovs_," I said again as if that explained it all because to me, it did. "You are the most wonderful, thoughtful man in the whole world!"

"I don't get it," Sirius was once more staring at my gift curiously.

"These are the best pistols in the world," I was unable to stop myself from gushing. "They're Russian made, KGB approved, and are the only pistols to successfully pass combined conditions testing... dirt, rain, _and_ snow. With my new magic, these are perfect for me." I holstered the guns so I could throw my arms around Lucius' neck and kiss him soundly. "I am _so_ in love with you right now."

"I love you too," he chuckled, "but you haven't even tried the wand yet."

"Oh!" I sat back and pulled out the elegant wand. A creamy white handle curved into my palm and had the look of bone to it. The tip was polished wood, a stark black in contrast, and tapered to a graceful point. The air crackled around me immediately, lifting my hair and condensing the moisture into a fine mist that dampened my cheeks. Then the floor shuddered and the fire behind us roared, spitting out a finger of flame that curved around me, drying me instantly before vanishing.

"Merlin's beard," Black whispered.

"Whoa," was all I could say.

"I say we send her to meet with the Giants," Hagrid's jaw was on the floor. "I think that would convince them better than anything I could do."

"What kind of wand is this?" I looked it over.

"Ollivander said it was sitting on his counter this morning," Lucius smiled. "He has no idea how it got there, had in fact thought it was lost for good, as he hadn't seen it since the day of its creation some forty years ago. But when I told him of you, he knew why it had reappeared. He said it was obviously meant for you," Lucius had everyone's attention but only half of mine, since I'd become so enraptured with my wand. "It was the only wand ever created using all four elements. Wood of the Earth and bone of a Dragon, rider of the Air. The wood was formed not by blade but Fire, turning it pitch black. The bone was found in a Romanian river, worn away by Water into the perfect shape."

"Whoa," I said again eloquently.

"Yes, my love," Lucius leaned over and kissed my forehead, "whoa."

* * *

**Chapter 20: Chapter 20**

* * *

I looked down at the beautiful golden shell necklace that Darius had given me, then back up to the waiting crowd. Lucius nodded encouragingly and my friends smiled in excitement. Dumbledore was there of course and Professors McGonagall, as well as Snape, but it was Sirius Black who really made me nervous for some reason. Something about his eyes, staring curiously at me like they were just waiting for my next trick. Hagrid stood over by Harry and his two friends, Ron and Hermione. Then there was Draco.

Draco had been a hard sell on our engagement. He was baffled at first, then amused, then horrified, and finally, just plain stunned. Lucius had calmly weathered all the flows of his son's emotions and firmly asserted our rights as adults to do exactly as we chose. Now Draco was here, in a show of support for his father's altered loyalties and, I was hoping, choice of bride. I sighed and waded into the water of the Black Lake.

I really didn't like performing for a crowd and that was exactly what it felt like I was doing but it couldn't be helped. Lucius insisted on being here and Professor Dumbledore wanted to ask Darius for his help personally, saying it was more respectful. Then everyone else wanted to come and that was that.

Kneeling, I stuck the end of the shell in the water as I blew gently in the tip. I didn't see or hear anything but I felt a shock-wave ripple out. I stood and backed onto the shore, standing a little apart from everyone else, so they wouldn't startle Darius too much. Water had darkened the bottom of my wetsuit but it wasn't too cold yet, thankfully. I was worried enough without adding freezing to the mix.

The water shifted and Darius appeared. First the top of his head, then his smiling face and the rest of his sleek physique left the water smoothly. He rose like a sea god and strode over to me proudly. I saw his nostrils open and take in air but his lips remained closed as he spoke to me telepathically.

"Little Lady Bird, you called to me," he pulled me into a wet embrace and immediately kissed me thoroughly. I heard a few gasps and one seriously affronted snarl, which pulled me out of my salty Darius kiss haze.

"My Lord Fish," I pulled back but he kept his arms around me until I said, "We have an audience."

He looked over, shocked to find the crowd of people watching us avidly, and flinched back. I put out a hand in a calming gesture.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't able to warn you," I took his hand and he returned his gaze to mine. "We have some very important things to discuss with you and possibly your father."

"You're different," he stood staring at me, enthralled, forgetting our audience already. "There's a light around you, swirling with color, with energy. What's happened to my little bird? Where have you been flying?"

"To Heaven and back," I smiled sadly, "To Hell and beyond. Take your pick, been there, got the T-shirt."

"And found some new magic along the way?" He stroked the hair back from my face and Lucius had enough. I guess it looked pretty bad with first that kiss and then our intimate appearance as we spoke silently but when Darius touched me again, it was beyond what my baby could take.

"Kenzie," he snapped.

Darius looked over at him, then back at me, puzzled. "That one seems overly possessive of you."

"He has some right to it," I shrugged and held up my hand.

"Pretty," Darius mused, "but is it supposed to mean something? Your surface dwelling ways are different from mine."

"He's my betrothed," I spoke aloud, in part to reassure Lucius.

"Ah," Darius' face cleared. "I'd thought to find you eagerly awaiting my kiss, when it's another who holds you now." He shook his head sadly, "I apologize for my presumption, please convey this to your man along with my congratulations."

"Thank you for understanding," then I turned to Lucius. "He said he's sorry for the offense and wishes to offer you congratulations."

Lucius nodded graciously and Darius gave a regal head bob right back. Then Dumbledore stepped forward and I escorted Darius over to speak with him.

"Prince Darius, you know Professor Dumbledore," they nodded to each other and I had to translate for Darius, "He says it's good to see you, Professor."

"I'm pleased to find you in good health, your majesty," Professor did a bow. "There have been a lot of changes up here and Voldemort is most likely to attack Hogwarts any day now. I need to speak to either you or your father about the possibility of your people allying yourselves with us for the battle."

"He wants the Merfolk to fight against Voldemort?" Darius looked at me in surprise.

"Yes," I kept speaking to him out loud. "The difference you sensed in me was my elemental magic finally revealing itself. It was what saved me from death at Voldemort's hands. He was already planning a war but now that I've shown my powers, we believe he'll quicken the pace in an effort to catch us off guard. I believe we can defeat him but any support you could give us would be welcome."

"I can't ask my people to fight in a surface-dweller's war, Lady Bird," he frowned. "It's not our battle."

"Don't you think your people will suffer if Voldemort wins?" I didn't want to ask anyone to fight. Usually I battled alone. I never had to deal with the guilt of a leader, knowing those you asked to fight _beside_ you might die _before_ you.

"I know some of what this wizard has done and I do believe he could cause trouble for us," he glanced at Dumbledore, who was trying to follow the conversation with only my side of it. "I just can't order them to possible death for a foreign war though. I _will_ however," he touched my arm gently, "take you to see my father and see if he will allow you to speak to the Merfolk directly. If you can sway them, I will fight beside you."

"Thank you," I said and turned to give everyone the news. "He'll take me to see the King and possibly plead our case to the Merfolk."

"I'm going with you," Lucius stepped forward but Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I think I should go," the Professor said. "As the head of our alliance, I should be the one to speak with the King."

"Only you may come, Kenzie," Darius turned his back on the men. "You're the only human who's seen the Merfolk palace in centuries. I can't risk my father's wrath by bringing any more surface-dwellers below."

The men were arguing so I interrupted. "_Neither_ of you can go," they stopped and stared at me. "Prince Darius says he won't allow any more of us into the palace. It's me or nothing."

"Then nothing," Lucius strode forward and took my arm. "If you think I'm letting you go anywhere alone with him, much less below several meters of water, you're out of your mind."

"Lucius," I started but was interrupted by both Dumbledore and Darius.

"I'm a _Prince_," Darius was seriously offended. "I would never behave inappropriately toward another man's lady."

"Lucius, she must go," Dumbledore spoke reasonably. "We need all the allies we can get."

"No," Lucius lifted his nose.

"Prince Darius is offended that you don't trust him," I poked Lucius.

"My apologies, Prince," Lucius still didn't let go, "but I've had a rather rough time of it with my fiance and I'm skittish, if you will, around other men... especially other men she has a past with."

"Please tell your man," Darius smirked. "That if I wanted you bad enough to forsake my honor, you'd already be a mermaid Princess."

I gawked until Darius nudged me and pointed at Lucius imperiously. "Ok, ok," I held up my hands and repeated it verbatim.

Lucius sighed but finally let go of me to stare down Darius. "On your honor then, your majesty," he held out his hand. Darius nodded and shook it.

"Great," I huffed, "now that you cavemen have agreed to respect each others rights of ownership instead of oh, I dunno, just trusting in me to make the right decision, can we get on with this?"

"Your land-lover started it," Darius folded his arms.

"Now, baby," Lucius tried for a sweeter tactic. "It's not you I don't trust."

"Uh huh," I pushed the merman toward the water. "Let's go, Prince Fish, before I change my mind about _both_ of you."

"Kenzie," Lucius growled as I walked away.

"I'll see you when I get back," I called without looking at him.

"Kenzie," he said louder.

"Good day," I snapped and started to wade.

"Kenzie!"

"I said good day!" I dived in.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Chapter 21**

* * *

The water closed over me and I started to perform the bubble-head charm but as soon as I thought about my need for air, it was there. The water simply backed away from my face and a bubble of air surrounded my head. It was like having a goldfish bowl over me. I stopped, floundering for a second in shock.

Darius caught sight of me. "What are you doing, little bird?"

"I haven't got a clue," I touched the outer edge of my air bubble with a finger and found it firm but flexible. "My new magic seems to be showing me what it's made of."

"You didn't do this on purpose?" He studied the edges of the bubble and smiled curiously.

"No, all I did was think about the bubble-head charm I needed to perform and this showed up," I waved at my face.

"Well, I think it's fantastic," he took my hand and led me further down into his realm. "My father will be most interested in your new abilities."

"I'm sorry to ask so much of you and your people," I let go of the questions in favor of more important issues. "Maybe you could just be in reserve, stand-by, sort of thing."

"That sounds reasonable," he smiled back at me as he continued his rapid pace. "But let's wait until we're before my father to discuss such things. For now, I'd like to know how you decided on your mate."

"How I decided?" Oh god, I didn't want to talk to Darius about Lucius.

"What made you choose him?" He pulled me up beside him and switched his hold to my waist. "He doesn't seem like someone who'd make a good match for you."

"We _are_ very different," I agreed. "But sometimes that's what's important. He's all manor estates and tea services while I'm condos and Starbucks. He's velvet and walking sticks, while I'm leather and handguns. Totally opposite but utterly fascinated by each other. I would never have imagined that a man strutting around with a cane could be sexy and I'm sure he never thought to be attracted to a woman who wore handguns as part of her daily attire."

"Yes," he chuckled and it echoed in my head. "It's the same below the surface as well. We are drawn to what we cannot be or maybe what we find unusual. No one wants the ordinary."

"I thought I did," I smiled as I searched the dark waters and part of me was happy to be back there, to be able to let someone else lead for a little while. "Then Lucius pushed and fought his way into my life and I realized the ordinary was, well... _ordinary_."

"I truly do wish you happiness, Lady Bird," he glanced over at me.

"I wish you happiness as well, Lord Fish," I said fondly, "and I don't for one second regret you kissing me before I could tell you about Lucius up there." I giggled a little. "The looks on everyone's faces were priceless."

"I was pretty horrified to find a crowd of surface-dwellers watching my attempt at romance."

"That was a hell of an attempt," I winked and he laughed.

"Ah, here we are," he led us into a side entrance of the castle and down a corridor to a room much smaller than the one he'd taken me to before.

This room was lit by the glowing seaweed like the other had been but that's where the similarities ended. The room we had danced in had been for socializing on a grand scale. This one was meant for a much smaller crowd and it looked a lot like a study. There were curious objects lining shelves that curved right into the walls and large leafed plants growing right out of the floor. One of those hanging seats danced gently in the current of our arrival but there was also a hammock-like chair woven out of some kind of reed. In the center of the room was a carved stone pedestal with a jewel-encrusted silver and gold chess set, just waiting for a game to ensue. It had a hanging chair to either side of it.

"Father," Darius addressed an older merman who seemed to be taking a nap in one of the hammocks.

"Huh?" Long white hair waved and parted, revealing a handsome face with Darius' large blue eyes. Those eyes took me in carefully, noting the strange air bubble and wetsuit, before returning to his son.

"This is your surface-dwelling woman?" The King sat up, his thick tail swinging out and down to steady himself.

"Yes, Father," Darius smiled wide. "This is Mackenzie Lavine. Kenzie, this is my father King Theosus."

"Your Majesty," I bowed, which is a lot harder to do while floating, by the way.

"Lady Mackenzie," he swam forward and took my hand to kiss gallantly. "Welcome to our home, I've heard a lot about you from my son and my subjects. May I offer you refreshments?" He waved a hand to a glass jar filled with green spheres.

"No thank you," I smiled. "I'm actually not here for pleasure but business of a sort. I was hoping to speak to you about a war going on above you."

"You refer to the dark wizard who wishes to make his mark on the world?" He drifted over to a hanging chair and took a seat while he waved us into a hammock.

"Yes, sir," I fitted myself into the contraption and found it quite comfortable. "He may arrive at any moment and we were wondering if we may count on your support if need be. I was telling your son it could just be as back-up. Maybe you could keep an eye on the battle from the water and if we need help, come out to aid us."

"My people do not do things in half measure, my lady," the King frowned. "If they agree to fight, it will be with a full position in the army."

"I meant no offense, Your Majesty," I fumbled, thinking I was a warrior, not a politician. Dumbledore was right, he should have been here."

"I understand," he reassured me. "You thought to comfort me with the chance that my people may not have to risk themselves but I believe the war will find us, even down here and it is better that we find it first so if we need to, we have a place to retreat to. It is simply better tactically."

I smiled, looked like the King was a warrior as well and _that_ I could relate to.

"I see your point. If you do consent to join us, you'd command your own forces, of course. You'd be a part of our alliance but a group unto yourselves as well. We can collaborate on the best course of action to repel our enemy and then I'll expect you to handle your troops as you see fit. Would that be acceptable?"

"I find it very acceptable," he nodded. "Now, we just have to see what the Merfolk think." He left the chair. "I'll call for a meeting and ask the people what they'd like to do. As their leader, I'll suggest what I think is the best course of action but I'll not force them to risk their lives. It must be their choice."

"I agree with that," I nodded. "One willing man is worth ten forced fighters."

"Entertain our guest while I gather the people," the King said to his son. "I'll do my best, Lady Mackenzie. Stay here with Darius and hopefully I'll have your answer soon.

Soon turned into eight hours with the Merfolk. They deliberated while I waited with Darius, playing chess and talking about everything except Lucius. That worked just fine for me, seeing as how eight hours of discussing my fiance with a merman I'd previously considered throwing away surface life for, seemed like a hell no one should have to face. So I was glad for the light banter and entertainment.

When King Theosus returned, I looked up from the chessboard, more than ready to go home. It had been a nice reprieve but I missed Lucius and I missed open air. So I may have been a little eager to hear the news and I may have jumped out of my chair so fast that I ended up flailing in the water. The King laughed and helped to right me before enlightening me.

"They've agreed to the alliance," he smiled grimly. "I'll return with you to discuss the war with the headmaster Dumbledore."

"Thank you," I shook his hand. "Everyone will be so happy to have your assistance."

"The people made the decision and I believe it was the right choice," the King took my hand and started swimming me out, "but time is not with us. We've wasted much with our meeting and I'm sure you're eager to return. Let's get you back to the surface and your people, Lady Mackenzie."

"Darius?" I looked over my shoulder.

"I'm going to stay and discuss things with our generals," he swam over and took my hand for a quick kiss. "If you ever tire of your world and your land lover, you'll always be welcome here."

"Thank you," I raised a brow, "but I'll be seeing you soon?"

"As soon as war comes to our shores," he smiled grimly. "At least there will be one highlight to fighting, seeing you again. Farewell, Lady Bird."

"Farewell, Lord Fish," I let the King escort me out and swim us with super-merman speed to the surface.

The shore was empty but I wasn't surprised. It's not like I expected everyone to be camped out waiting eight hours for me but there was a lonely quality to the night. The moon shined bright but she seemed melancholy, missing her lover as I missed mine. I regretted the harsh way we'd left things and I was eager to see Lucius and set things right, so I quickly led the King up the hillside and into Hogwarts.

Dumbledore met us at the gate, and the King held his hand out to the professor. They held hands a bit longer than I though was necessary until I realized that the King must have been establishing a mind-link with Professor D so they could speak freely. Immediately after the link was established, the Professor led the King off toward his office for a briefing. Dumbledore gave me a quick congratulatory smile but there was a tightness around his eyes hinting at something unpleasant. I dismissed it and went in search of Lucius.

My room was empty, so I went back down to the Great Hall. Groups of kids were congregating quietly but there were no adults around. I frowned and went to the library, maybe he got bored and wanted to read, it had been over eight hours after all. He wasn't in the library either, or the kitchen, or the courtyard, or the dungeon. Finally, I found Tristan.

"Hey you," I greeted.

"Hey," he sauntered over to me, his boots clicking on the stones. "How'd it go with the fishies?"

"Good," I nodded, "The King is with Dumbledore right now, we just got back. I've been looking for Lucius though. Have you seen him?"

"Whooeee, darlin'," he shook his head and took off his Stetson for emphasis. "You made that boy spitin' mad."

"And?" I narrowed my eyes at him, knowing he was hiding something. Tristan's accent always came out when he got nervous.

"And he may have said some harsh things about those merpeople," Tristan shook his head again. "Then he headed down to Hogshead, said if anyone cared when they returned from swimming with the fishes, he'd be there. You better hurry, he's been there awhile now."

"Yeah, good call," I sighed and went for my coat.

I decided to change into some dry clothes and added my holster. Over all that went my thick coat. I huffed down the stairs and out into the night, the feeling of missing Lucius becoming steadily overpowered by the feeling of wanting to throttle him. I tromped through the cold air, not at all pleased at having to go into town to find my fiance when Voldemort could come riding up any second.

Light and laughter poured out of Hogshead Tavern when I opened the door. It was wonderfully warm inside, so I left my coat at the door and made my way through the surprisingly large crowd of people there. I searched for, and finally found, a head of long blonde hair at a table near the back. Next to him was Sirius Black. They both had half-empty mugs before them.

I pulled a chair out, its legs screeching loudly on the floor, and sat down to stare at my man discerningly. They both started at the sound and stared back. Sirius sipped his drink but no one said anything until a barmaid came over to ask for my order.

"You got tequila?" I asked her.

"Lime and salt?" She asked.

"Just straight if it's any good," I smiled.

"It's the best, sweetheart," she winked at me and went to get my drink.

"This is how it starts," Lucius looked over at Sirius, his eyes a little droopy. "First they flirt with other men, then they start drinking and coming home late."

"Ah," Black nodded and swayed a little too much with the motion. "Yep, then they hide all of your shoes and try to kill your godson... wait, no, that's Voldemort, at least the killing part. I don't believe he ever took my shoes."

"They probably wouldn't fit him," Lucius nodded sagely. "He has ridiculously small feet, you know."

"He does?" Sirius blinked in astonishment. "Huh, the Dark Lord has tiny feet. I must make sure to taunt him about that."

My shot arrived and I sat back for her to place it in front of me. "How long have they been at this?"

"Oh, they've been here all day," the waitress said. "But like this... yeah, pretty much all day." She laughed and left me to it.

I sighed and sipped my shot. It didn't burn at all, only tingled beautifully. She was right, it was the best. I took another sip as I contemplated the two drunkards before me. I wasn't even sure Lucius could apparate in such a state... and Sirius, he was a wanted man for gods' sake. What was I going to do with him? Crap. I shot back the rest of my drink and leaned forward on my elbows.

"You guys having a good time?" I narrowed my eyes on them.

"No, I'm not having a good time," Lucius hissed. "I've been sitting here waiting all day for you. Does that sound fun? Do you think I'm the sort of man who just sits around waiting for his fiance all day... his _wayward_ fiance?"

"Ok, first of all," I held up a finger, "I'm not wayward, I know exactly which way I'm going. Secondly, I was down there trying to get us allies for a war that we may be fighting any _fucking_ second now, you gigantic red baboon's ass!"

"Wayward," Lucius lifted his nose into the air, "means resistant to guidance or discipline and I'm in no way a baboon's ass."

"A gigantic _red_ baboon's ass," Sirius piped up helpfully. "Like those one's you see in the zoo, with their big butts all bulbous and red."

"I do not go to the zoo," Lucius stared at Sirius in horror, "and now I know why."

"So maybe I am wayward," I twisted my mouth, "but only because I don't need guidance or discipline, especially not from my drunk fiance."

"You most certainly do need guidance and," Lucius frowned as the hand he had lifted imperiously started to fall, "and..."

"And discipline," Sirius added. "Although I never cared for it either, truth be told."

"Thank you, Sirius," I rubbed at the growing headache I was getting. "Where are you staying tonight, by the way?"

"Oh, I've got a room upstairs," he smiled proudly.

"Why do you care?" Lucius snarled. "Already tired of the fishman? Wanting to try a dogboy now?"

"Hey," Sirius sloshed his mug, "watch who you call dogboy... I'm a dog_man_." He nodded firmly and took another sip.

"That's it," I stood up. "Good night, gentlemen."

I turned and headed for the door, the soft call of Sirius' goodnight following me. Then a very un-gentleman-like expletive sounded before the screech of a chair. I smiled grimly as I left the bar, throwing some coin on the counter as I went. The cold slapped me in the face as I stepped outside, pulling on my coat, and headed back to Hogwarts. Then my arm was grabbed and I was pulled roughly around to face a furious Lucius.

"That's it?" He roared. "You're just going to leave? Going back to the lake? Or did you want to return to someone more your age like that Diggory boy?"

"I _still_ love you," I took his face in my hands and kissed him gently on the lips, almost laughing at his shock. "Even after this horrid show of idiocy, I still love you. So it must be true love."

Lucius closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath before pulling me close and apparating us home. He kissed me as we warmed up in front of the fire and then I helped him undress. When he was tucked into bed, I undid my holster and placed it carefully on the bedside table.

"I may have overreacted," he said petulantly.

"Did you now?" I raised a brow as I pulled off my shoes.

"I probably shouldn't have gotten drunk."

"Nope," I shimmied out of my jeans.

"I made an ass of myself."

"Yep," I yanked off my shirt.

"You're incredibly beautiful," he stared at me like a lion watching a gazelle.

"And _you_," I pulled off my bra before climbing into bed in just my panties and turning on my side, "are not getting any tonight."

"But," he rolled over and slid his body along mine.

"And it's all your fault," I said half-smugly, half-sadly.

"How is it _my_ fault if _you_ refuse to have sex with me?"

"I didn't say I was refusing," I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Then _what_, my love?" He kissed my neck and I sighed.

"Take a look at your equipment, baby," I smirked. "It's called whiskey dick."

"What?" He looked under the covers, then dropped them abruptly. "Son of a Centaur!"

* * *

**Chapter 22: Chapter 22**

* * *

I walked into Professor Dumbledore's office with Lucius because he'd sent for us. I almost turned tail and walked out because of who was waiting there.

"What back alley bar did they find you passed out in?" Was my greeting to my old mentor.

"Now, sugah, is dat any way ta greet de man who gone an' taught y'all y'know?" Old Bo didn't look so good even though he'd cleaned up for the occasion but then again, not looking good was kinda his thing. His gray hair was thinning and looked even more sparse pulled back into that ponytail and his large hook of a nose was red, as were his gaunt cheeks. His black eyes were as sharp as ever though.

"You taught me all _you_ know," I corrected as I strode forward to do battle. "And all you know is guns which is why I listened to your drunken ramblings in the first place. _I_, however, went on to learn much more than you could ever teach me, you greasy ugly Cajun."

"Well den," he pursed his lips up, "S'pose ya won't be wantin' all ma guns den." He moved to the side so I could see the major arsenal loaded on top of one of Dumbledore's beautiful tables.

"Sweet weapon wonderland," I breathed as I walked forward in a daze. My hand trailed over the sleek black muzzles and I sighed. "Fine," I snapped and narrowed my eyes on him, "You can stay but don't think this gets you back in my good graces."

"Hoo-eee, hunny chile," he held up his hands. "Ya need tah relax or you gone burst a vassal or sumthin'."

"What did he just say to you?" Lucius was right behind me, looking for all the world like a bodyguard or maybe a pitbull, the way he way eying Bo.

"He said I needed to relax or I might burst a blood vessel," I explained before resuming my verbal warfare. "Relax huh? I should relax in the presence of a man who left me to _die_? Did you even know I was still alive, Ol' Bo?"

"Ah knew," he frowned and glanced at the others looking on with interest. The whole Scooby gang was there, even Sirius who looked pretty damn good after last night. "Simon Shanks down at Big Blue's tol' me he seen ya crawlin' up dah banks dare behind his bar."

"Yeah, that's right," I felt the old anger at my mentor's betrayal fill me up again and for a second I almost pulled my guns and shot him between the eyes. He must have seen the rage because he backed up a step. "I dove into the swamp to escape them. Hell, even vampires know better than to dive into the swamp. They left me to die, _exactly_ like you did."

"Now, dahlin'," he shook his head. "Yah know Ol' Bo don't have da engy leff tah battle no vamps. Ah'd been vamp foo' fer sure."

"That would have been vastly more admirable than taking off in the _only_ boat and leaving me to block your escape," I ground out. "I was sixteen, you son of a bitch, and you left me against a full kiss, _sixty_ vampires!"

"Yah well," he at least had the grace to look ashamed, "dats why ah's here now, ya see. Ah been wantin' tah make rec'pense as t'were. Ah know ah done ya wrong dare girl, an ahs sorry. T'was a cowards raction, ah'm 'shamed of it arry day."

"You should be," I felt Lucius' hand was at my waist and there was a slight tremor of anger singing through it. "And you should be thanking every god there is that I didn't just shoot your no good ass on sight."

"See now," he grinned his gap infested smile. "Ah knew ya still ha' a soft spot fer ya ol' teach."

"_You're_ gonna have a soft spot if you don't watch it... right in the middle of your forehead," I growled. "Now really, did you just bring weapons? I could have had Lucius order these, so why'd they bring you in?"

"We needed someone to teach us how to use the guns," Sirius spoke up. "Voldemort will surely be bringing in the vampires, to keep you busy if for no other reason. Since we now know magic doesn't work on them, we figured we better learn to fight your way so you can be free to use your more important talent."

"I could've taught you," I frowned. "Send him home, I don't need this added stress."

"The added stress is exactly what we're trying to avoid by bringing him in," Dumbledore laid a gentle hand on my shoulder. "We need you to speak to the dragons. You just don't have the time to teach."

I let out a long, unhappy sigh. "Alright, go ahead and teach them but I want you gone as soon as possible."

"In an' out," Bo grinned again, "is mah fav'rit way." Then he laughed and I nearly choked him.

"Oh yeah," I felt my teeth clench as I looked back at Lucius. "Did I mention he was a pervert too?"

"Wat 'bout me den, sugah?" A stunning man with black hair, green eyes, and worn jeans strode forward from where he'd been hiding behind Hagrid. "Am ah a pervert too?"

"Way?" I stopped cold, my heart skipping as I looked at my childhood crush.

He looked even better than I remembered him, which isn't usually the case where childhood is concerned, so that said a lot. He was my first kiss, my first love. I'd wanted him to be my first in every way but a good damn vampire beat him to it.

"Yah look good, dahlin'," he smiled the way he always had, with heart-stopping brilliance, and I felt myself tremble in response.

"Oh, who the hell is this now?" Lucius stepped forward and reminded me that I wasn't that little girl anymore and I happened to be in love with an incredible man already.

"Ah," I shook my head to clear away the last of my childhood fantasies. "Baby, this is Waylan Beauchamp, he introduced me to Bo after my attack. Waylan, this is my fiance, Lucius Malfoy."

"Mr. Beauchamp," Lucius extended his hand and Way shook it with a smile that had lost most of its glow.

"Mr. Malfoy," he nodded before turning back to me. "So dats all ah was den? An introduction?"

"Of course not," I took Lucius' hand to reassure him, the poor guy was practically being bombarded by other men lately. "You know what you were to me."

"Ah waited fer ya," why did that accent sound so sexy on him? "Waited while yah trained wit Ol' Bo. Waited fer ya tah get over dat hell ya went tru." He swallowed hard and my hand tightened convulsively on Lucius'. "Den ya were gone, baby. I found Ol' Bo cryin' on his porch, sayin' over an' over you was dead. Ah grabbed him up an' shook 'im an' made him take me bak to dat spot but you was gone... no trace. Den we set down near Big Blue's an' he came out hollerin' how you's washed up bak dare an' he try an' help ya but ya jus walk yerself down dat road an strait outta town."

"I just wanted to go home," it had never occurred to me that I should have gone to Way. I'd gone straight to a bus station and called Mr. Randolph instead. He'd kind of looked after me ever since. Now Randolph was gone, disappeared before me and Lucius had returned, and here was Waylan, the man I should have trusted. "I'm so sorry, Way. I should have at least called you but I couldn't bring myself to go back there. I didn't want to see or hear anything that had to do with Bo."

"Yeah, ya _shoulda_ called me," his face got a little harder and I suddenly remembered what a tough opponent Waylan could be. "Ya _shoulda_ trusted me, Kenzie. Ah loved ya. Ah love ya still."

The room got quiet with his soft declaration, Lucius' hand now doing the clenching. It seemed this was going to be an afternoon of revelations into Kenzie's life. These were things I'd never told anyone, not even my three best friends who were standing against one wall, gaping in astonishment. These were things I thought I'd never have to relive, things I thought I'd buried in that swamp with the last of my innocence.

"You're right," I finally broke the silence. "I should have trusted you but I wasn't exactly thinking straight at the time and I hope you'll forgive me for it. By the time I thought to call you, I figured it was too late for us."

"It was nevah too late, sugah," he smiled sadly. "Cept maybe now it is." He looked at Lucius and nodded once. "Ah 'pologize fer makin' a scene wit yer woman, sur. We jus' had sum unfinish'd bizniss."

Lucius nodded tightly.

"You're my only regret, you know," I burst out before I could stop myself and I was stricken to find my vision blurred by tears.

"Ah, baby," he brushed away a tear and gave me a half smile. "Dare's no room fer regret. Ah'm glad ye gotta good life, a good man. Ah'll be happy wit my mem'ries. Afta all, ah knew ya when ya laughed like a wild ting, when yah smile was pure, an' ah saw ya change, harden, push dat part of ya deep down. It's a lucky man who finds dat," he winked at Lucius, "but ah saw it all and ah'm de only one who can 'preciate who ya've become cus ah know what it took tah make ya. Be _happy_, mah dahlin', you deserve it."

"Thank you, Way," I kissed his cheek quickly and brushed away my tears. "You'll always be a part of my happiest memories." I sighed and straightened. "But what the _hell_ are you doing here?"

He laughed his boisterous boom, startling a few people and I heard Bo's wheezing chortle join in. "Bo asked me tah come 'long an' soften ya up fer him. Dats why ah hid at first. Ah wasn't 'bout tah let him get 'way easy by dahstractin' you."

"What?" I narrowed my eyes at Bo.

"Well dat an' dey asked me tah help wit de teachin' an' all," he grinned again.

"Um," Krystal lifted a hand. "Where do I sign up for classes?"

Laughter tinged with a bit of relieved tension circled the room and Lucius' death grip lightened.

"Good," I nodded, "I'm glad to have you with us... and you can stay for the fight if you want."

"Now, sugah," he smirked, "when have ya ever known me tah say no tah a fight?"

"Thanks, Way," I reached out and shook his hand. "It's good to see you."

"Ah don't know much 'bout fighting vamps tho'," he shook his head. "Dat was always yah ting dare. Ya mite wanna give dem a couple pointers 'fore y'all run off tah dem dragons."

"Hmmm," I nodded as everyone became attentive. "Ok. Well, they have a distinct smell, like old library books time ten. Their eyes are red and sometimes they gleam in the dark, so keep an eye out for that. Always do a double-tap, take out the heart and then cut off the head, unless they dust first, of course. Never leave your back open because there will always be one there. And, oh, never wear lip gloss when it's windy."

My audience blinked a couple times and Lucius chuckled softly along with Way.

"Kenzie, you're an ass," Krystal finally shot out.

"Well, even if you put your hair up and avoid that catastrophe, something will inevitably get blown over and stick to your lips," I explained patiently. "It's best to just avoid the situation entirely. Oh, and never waste time taunting a vampire, just kill them as fast as possible."

* * *

**Chapter 23: Chapter 23**

* * *

"So how many other young suitors are going to pop out of the woodworks?" Lucius had been bugging me non-stop about Way, Darius, Cedric, and any other possible men I may be interested in, which apparently included Viktor Krum, of all people.

"There are no more suitors, ok?" I stepped out of the giant fireplace we'd traveled to by floo to reach the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary.

"Hello," a tall man with red hair and a resemblance to Ron stepped forward to greet us.

"You must be Charlie," I walked over and shook his hand. "I'm Kenzie and this is Lucius."

"Yes," he smiled but looked warily at Lucius. "I'm familiar with Lord Malfoy. Please come in, welcome to the Sanctuary."

We followed Charlie into a large stone room with a wide terrace open to the elements. There was a massive wooden dining set and a fireplace but nothing else. I followed Charlie to the terrace where he indicated the open mountainous region that spread out before us.

"There they are," he smiled proudly, like he'd birthed every dragon himself.

I frowned a little and looked out to see dragons everywhere. They dove through the sky and clung to the mountains. They played and fought, loved and lived as dragons do, and it was magnificent to behold.

"I can see why you wanted to work here," I smiled back at Lucius who had put his hands on my shoulders.

"They're amazing," Charlie breathed.

"Do you speak Draconis?" I asked.

"Draconis?" His eyes widened. "As in, they have a language?"

"Seriously?" My mouth hung open. "You're here to study them and you don't even know their language?"

"No one knows their language," he scoffed. "It's never been discovered."

"I know it," I said simply as I searched the sky for a familiar face, a striking pattern.

"Ridiculous," he announced.

"Did you just call me _ridiculous_?" I turned slowly to look at the soon to be bleeding man.

"Kenzie," Lucius squeezed me. "No one here knew about Draconis until you started speaking it in the tournament."

"You spoke to a dragon?" Charlie's mouth was falling open.

"I just said I could," I narrowed my eyes. "Is English your first language?"

Lucius laughed at the horrified look on Charlie's face and slapped the guy on the shoulder. "Don't fret, old chap, she's like this with everyone"

"Like _what_?" I looked over at Lucius and was about to start a new tirade, when I saw a familiar sheen out of the corner of my eye. "Romwhil!"

A mercurial streak flipped and turned, then headed straight for us. Charlie pulled back but Lucius held steady, even coming forward a bit in case he was needed. A massive dragon, its scales silver with a sheen of blue, landed on the terrace before us. I was impressed with the fortifications when the stones held firm. He lowered his head down to mine and sniffed deeply."

"Kenzie!" He greeted. "It has been too long, child."

"I have missed you, Romwhil," I said back in Draconis, throwing my arms around his neck as he rubbed his slick cheek against mine.

"I have missed you too, sweet little human," he eyed me when I let go. "You are so different. Harder, stronger, you wear weapons I see and... you _are_ a weapon. What has happened to you?"

"I became a hunter," I met his gaze steadily. "After I killed that bastard, I decided I liked it."

"No," he shook his massive head. "You don't like it but you find it necessary."

"You always were too discerning for your own good," I smirked.

"And you were always too _good_ for your own good," he laughed and the sound of it startled Charlie who had crept forward and had been standing next to Lucius. "You are with the human who watches us?"

"Not really," I laughed at Charlie's nervous twitching. "I just used his fireplace to get here. I can't believe he doesn't speak Draconis."

"It's difficult for humans to understand," he looked at Charlie. "I doubt this one could grasp the nuances. Your father was brighter than most of your kind and you seem to have inherited that."

"Why thank you," I chuckled. "You seem to be a bit of a smart ass yourself... oops," I dramatically put a hand to my mouth, "I mean you're smart."

"Still behaving like a child though," a dragon brow lifted.

"I am a child," I pouted.

"No," he nudged Lucius with his snout and Lucius held his ground admirably, looking up at the dragon with a lifted brow of his own. "I smell this one all over you. You are child no longer. You are a mated woman now, I think."

"Well spotted," I turned to Lucius. "Don't worry about that, it was nothing." Then back to Draconis, "we are to be married."

"Congratulations," Romwhil looked Lucius over. "He seems like a sturdy enough human."

"He is," I laughed, "_very_ sturdy, but Romwhil, I've come on some business and I need to speak to the top dragon, as it were."

"The top, eh?" He frowned, which is quite menacing when a dragon does it. Charlie nearly wet himself. "Why would you need to speak to the King?"

"Do you know who Voldemort is?"

"Hmph," he snorted and steam came pouring out his nostrils. "A foul human, I know of him."

"He's bringing war to the wizarding world," I said solemnly. "We're sure he'll attack Hogwarts any day now and if he succeeds, he'll move on to the muggle world."

"Why should the dragons care?" He lifted his head regally and stared out at his flying comrades.

"You're a part of this world. He won't leave you in peace either," I looked around. "Even if he does, don't you care what happens to the rest of the world? To the wizards who protect you? Without this sanctuary, you'd be fair game for hunters and if muggles found out about your existence, you'd be extinct."

"Say no more, Kenzie," he nodded. "You know my history with hunters. I'll fetch the King and try to prepare him for you."

He flew off with a great rush of wind, sending all three of us backpedaling.

"He's gone to get the King," I told them.

"That was amazing," Charlie was still staring after Romwhil. "You actually spoke to him and he seemed to understand you."

"Of course he understood me," I ground out, "I was speaking his language. Do try to keep up, Weasley."

"Sorry," he stammered, "yes, of course. Did you say the King was coming? There's a Dragon King?"

"Of course there's a Dragon King," I sighed. "What, did you think they were animals?"

"Well," he frowned, "what do I offer a Dragon King when he comes calling? Tea and biscuits?"

"I don't think we'll have time for that," I patted his shoulder.

"But the _King_," he gushed, "I'm going to have the Dragon King over for tea."

"Yeah, along with the Doormouse and the March Hare," Lucius looked down his nose at Charlie. "I'm afraid you're as mad as a hatter."

"Did you just make an Alice in Wonderland joke?" I took Lucius' arm with a smile. "That's brilliant, baby. I didn't think you even knew the story."

"I _am_ a father," he frowned at me, "and I was a child myself once."

"Yes, a _long_ time ago," I laughed at his pained expression. "Ok, maybe not that long ago."

Another blast of air announced the return of Romwhil, this time joined by a bright ruby dragon with black tips on his scales. The second dragon was enormous and was so obviously the King that I automatically bowed low, along with my normal dragon greeting of fist to heart.

"Your Majesty," thankfully the others followed my lead and bowed as well. "Thank you for seeing me."

"She _does_ know our words," the King peered down at me with what I suspected to be dragon shock. "And all this time, I thought you and Fanzir were telling tall tales."

"No, Your Majesty," Romwhil chuckled, displaying sharp teeth. "We were telling _small_ tales."

"I am Mackenzie Lavine, Your Majesty," I stared up at him since he'd yet to give me the respect of lowering his head to my level. "Romwhil taught me your language, as well as my father." I gave the still chuckling dragon a dry look.

"Hmmm," he finally lowered his head and I found myself staring into the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen. They were peacock blue, and by that I mean that they shimmered blue, then green, then gold like a peacock feather. "So they _can_ learn," his head twisted side to side as he studied me.

"Some of us can," I gave him a lopsided grin. "Some of us are complete idiots though."

The dragon King's mouth dropped an inch, then fell open completely in a roaring laugh that shook the terrace. Romwhil winked at me in approval. Then the King eased forward and lay down on the terrace, getting comfortable as he looked all of us over, then returned his steady gaze to me.

"You are fair of face for a human too," he mused, then looked pointedly lower, "and body as well."

"Thank you," I felt my face reddening and avoided Lucius' intent gaze.

"So you come to plead for our help, do you?" The King snuffled at me, blowing back strands of hair that had come loose from my braid.

"No, Your... oh hell, would you please tell me your name?" I griped and Romwhil choked.

"Impudent," the King's voice filled with wonder.

"Your name is _Impudent_?" I teased.

"And sassy," the great head clicked to the side. "You have courage and dragons like courage... especially in small _soft_ things. We find it vastly amusing." He pondered me a moment. "My name is Vori." Romwhil nearly fell off the terrace, he'd jerked back in surprise so fast.

"Thank you, King Vori," I inclined my head. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"That it very well may _be_," he nudged me gently in the stomach and inhaled.

My face went slack in shock and I stared at Romwhil for guidance. He gave what amounted to a dragon shrug. I swallowed hard and did what I always did when faced with the unknown: I asked for an answer.

"Did you just _flirt_ with me?" I raised a brow and Romwhil had a fit of coughing that nearly sent Charlie rolling across the floor. The King just laughed again.

"Oh yes, I like you very much," he brought his head close again, "and yes, I was flirting with you."

"My lord," Romwhil interrupted with distinct hesitation. "Lady Kenzie is soon to be mated to this light haired human beside her."

"_This_ one?" King Vori switched his attention to Lucius for a moment. "He seems sturdy," he nodded and I smiled at the choice of word. Must be a dragon thing. "But is there _fire_ between you?" He rubbed his nose up my arm and damned if I didn't get a shiver of excitement from it.

"Plenty of fire," I tried to smile steady but my heart was beating so fast, I think it may have looked a little wavy. "Besides, it's not like you and I are of a compatible species. I'm afraid your fire would kill me, King Vori."

"Just Vori will do," he purred, sending Romwhil into apoplectic fits, "and we're more compatible than you think."

"Your Majesty!" Romwhil's face surged forward next to us. "The consequences."

"Be damned," the King continued. "If we go to war with them, we'll have to attend the war councils. They'll find out one way or another."

"Find out what?" I looked back and forth between the two heads.

"How we know so much about you humans," Romwhil sighed and pulled back. "How we know your language although we don't have the vocal chords to speak it."

"How a Dragon King can become lover to a human warrior woman," the King continued. "Your mate doesn't even have to know. I'm excellent at keeping secrets."

He smiled and it seemed to waver for a second, shifting into shimmering flashes until his whole body was consumed with them and the dragon disappeared. In his place stood a man, a beautiful man with peacock colored eyes. I gasped, Lucius tensed, and Charlie fainted.

"King Vori?" I looked over at Romwhil but he was gone too. There was another man standing where my old friend had been.

"Maybe we should all sit down," the man I assumed was Romwhil said in perfect English as he gestured to the dining set and walked right over the prone Charlie to take a seat.

"Lady Kenzie," the King took my hand and kissed it with his sensual lips.

"Oh shit," I breathed as I felt Lucius' arm encircle my waist.

"So all this time," Lucius was the only one who'd kept a cool head, "you've walked among us undetected."

"Of course," the King shook back a mane of long, straight, ruby hair and flexed his wide shoulders. "A chosen few have known our secret but, for the most part, we are careful about who we share this with."

"How abut that tea now, Charlie?" Lucius turned and toed Charlie with his boot.

"Huh?" Charlie stumbled to his feet. "What?"

"_Tea_, Charlie," Lucius sighed. "Remember, the tea for the Dragon King? Well it looks like you weren't so mad after all. Run along and fetch us some, will you?"

"Oh, of course," Charlie looked at the gorgeous man before us and bowed low before running off.

"What a funny human," King Vori mused.

"King Vori," I gestured to the table, "would you like to sit down?"

"Just Vori, little Kenzie, remember?" He smiled and winked.

"Sir, I'd appreciate it if you didn't presume such familiarity with my betrothed," Lucius sniffed.

My jaw dropped, as did the King's, before he started laughing again. This time the laughter didn't actually shake the building. Romwhil, with his beautiful silver hair hanging over the back of his chair, just shook his head.

"Maybe he is a fit mate for you after all," Vori nodded before speaking to Lucius. "You have my apologies, Lord...?"

"Malfoy," Lucius relaxed a little and extended his hand, "Lucius Malfoy, Your Majesty."

"You have an incredible woman here, Lord Malfoy," Vori shook his hand.

"Great," I threw my hands up and took a seat next to Romwhil, ignoring the rest of their conversation. "I'm done ambassadoring or whatever you call this insanity. If they want some other race for allies, they better send someone else because I'm tired of being practically pissed on by my fiance as he fights over me like a dog with a bone."

"Better to be fought over than ignored," Romwhil mused.

"The line is 'Better to be _looked_ over than _over_ looked,'" I quoted. "Mae West said that."

"Ah, I love her."

"You know who Mae West was?" I looked at him, completely ignoring the two other men as they sat down across from us.

"_Hello_?" Romwhil waved a hand over his form. "Were you not here for the show and tell?"

"Oh, right," I snorted, "sorry."

"So this sphincter of a human, Voldemort, is going to attack you, Lady Kenzie?" The King pulled us back on subject.

"The word, I believe you're looking for, Your Majesty," Romwhil sighed, "is _asshole_."

"Ah, yes," Vori waved dismissively, "asshole. So he has declared war on you?"

"Not on me personally," I shook my head. "On all those who oppose him taking over... well, taking over everything. I believe he'll move on to the muggle world if he conquers the wizarding one first."

"As much as they'd see my kind dead if they knew of our existence," the King mused, "I actually like muggles. I like their little luxuries, their remarkable inventions, almost as much as I like magic."

"See," I nodded to Lucius, "even the Dragon King likes muggle magic."

"_Muggle_ magic?" Romwhil questioned.

"It's what she calls muggle technology," Lucius shook his head.

"Hmph," Vori lifted his brows. "I like it, muggle magic."

"I believe both worlds will be irreparably changed by Voldemort if he wins," I announced seriously. "Muggle magic will cease to exist."

"I have an estate in Wiltshire," Vori narrowed his eyes. "I will not have it invaded by _asshole_ wizards."

"Nothing will be safe if Voldemort is left to rampage," I cajoled.

"Romwhil," Vori lifted his head regally and I saw the dragon in his movement. "Go alert the others that they should make ready." He smiled at me grandly as Charlie came in and slid an elaborate tea tray between us. "We go to war."

Charlie fainted again.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Chapter 24**

* * *

We'd arrived just in the nick of time.

I stared out from the walls of Hogwarts at the approaching dark army. There were giants, vampires, Death Eaters, and other creatures I couldn't even recognize, making their way steadily closer. My friends waited in the courtyard below along with most of our army but up here I stood with Professor Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Harry, King Theosus, King Vori, and of course, my Lucius.

The guns had been distributed to a cadre of trained wielders led by Way. The dragons were spread out amongst us in human form, waiting to surprise our enemies at the last moment. The Merfolk waited below the water at the edge of the Black Lake, for the summons from their King. The centaurs and werewolves lined the edges of the forest and thestrals were in the courtyard below, already sporting riders.

In my head, my usual battle cry rang like a mantra, "I don't wanna die!" I looked over at Lucius and he smiled gently, his eyes conveying his love more than any words could. What if this was the last time I looked into them? Please Goddess, I prayed, let us make it through this alive.

"Lucius," I started to try and tell him what he meant to me but he pulled me to the side of a tower, away from prying eyes, and kissed me thoroughly.

"I love you," he whispered. "You stop my world. Now let's go and stop theirs."

"For you," I smiled cockily, "anything."

We walked back to the others and I breathed a little deeper, stood a little straighter. That's when the horns sounded and we looked down to see a dark figure riding up to the gates on a menacing mount. It wasn't a horse, more like a horse's nightmare... haha, a night-mare. I almost burst into insane giggles but managed to suppress them in time to see the rider raise his face and pin me with his distinctive red stare.

"Surrender now," he called out, "and I'll leave Hogwarts standing."

I pulled my gun and shot him.

Unfortunately, it didn't make it past his quick reflexes and he simply waved the bullet away. Everyone turned to stare at me in shock.

"What?" I shrugged, "it was worth a shot... literally."

"Have it your way," Voldemort called. "I'll take great pleasure in killing you especially slow, slayer."

"Catch me if you can," I called back. "But if I were you," I nodded to Romwhil and we both leapt off the wall. He changed mid-air, catching me easily on his back and sweeping us low over Voldemort. "I would run!" I screamed at him as I called up fire and used it to fuel Romwhil's blast at Voldemort.

The Dark Lord struggled to hold the onslaught back with his wand and sweat broke out on his forehead. Behind us, I heard the other dragons take to the skies and the centaurs raced with the werewolves down to join the ground troops that were already pouring out of Hogwarts. Romwhil and I shot back up into the sky and flew over the enemy to assess their troops. Then we flew back to the walls as Voldemort rode back to the safety of his army. Romwhil perched as I dismounted.

"The giants look like they're going to take the brunt of it," I reported. "The vampires are going to head for the strongest blood supply, so probably the centaurs before the humans. I think they're wary of the wolves so we should probably send some with Way. The Death Eaters are holding the rear."

"Thank you, Kenzie," Dumbledore looked back to the fighting and nodded. "You all know what to do."

King Theosus stayed put to survey the battle and alert his people when needed but King Vori transformed with a vicious grin and took flight. The rest of us ran to do our assigned duties, for me that was jumping astride Romwhil and once more taking to the sky. I directed Way's group to where the vampires were, shooting at the bloodsuckers from above for awhile before moving on.

I saw Harry and his friends battling Death Eaters, their spells lighting the night. The dark cloaked figures were being driven back but how long would that hold? Below me, Voldemort raised his face to the sky and smiled maliciously. Yeah the boy had it in for me good. I swooped in as a giant brought down a centaur. I attacked him magically to weaken his defenses while Romwhil lit him up like a marshmallow over a campfire. It wasn't pretty but another dragon swooped up the nicely roasted meat and cut off the screaming.

It went on like that for what seemed like hours till we'd backed Voldemort's army up against the Black Lake. The Death Eaters and giants were nearest to the shoreline which was perfect for what we had in mind. We circled back once more and Romwhil deposited me on the walls beside King Theosus.

"Your Majesty," I nodded, "it's time."

King Theosus nodded back and closed his eyes in concentration, alerting his people telepathically. That he could do so over such a distance astounded me but then he must've been King for a good reason. While he did that, I concentrated on my own power, calling water to me and raising the level of the Black Lake only at the point where it met the back of Voldemort's army. The waters rushed forward, catching the dark troops off guard and pulling them under.

Even still they would have survived if the Merfolk hadn't been waiting below. Hands flailed for mere moments before they were pulled down. Then bodies began to float to the surface, expelled as if even the lake didn't want them. Our side cheered and the remainder of Voldemort's forces faltered. He rode through them, trying to rally his troops but our onslaught never wavered and they were driven back toward the deadly waters and the waiting Merfolk.

The vampires screeched and leaped over their comrades, only to be cut down by Way's team. Everywhere, dark creatures met light in furious battle. Death rained from the very sky as the dragons swooped in, and howls of victory combined with cries of pain. The ground was soaking in blood, I'd never seen so much of it, even though half the battle was being fought with spells.

I brought lightning down, then used the wind to blow an enemy off his course. I shook the earth beneath an opponents feet and sent fire among them but still they fought on. Then I saw Harry lose his wand, and Voldemort pick it up. Voldemort shouted triumphantly as I landed behind Potter, and pointed the weapon at the boy.

"Avada Kedavra!" He shouted and I felt like I was reliving a nightmare.

I ran forward, calling the elements to me to protect Harry and I saw Lucius rushing toward us from the corner of my eye. The swirl of a shell started to form but I knew it was too late. I hadn't the time or emotional drive to bring that protective barrier into being instantly. Harry was going to die and it was going to be my fault. I screamed in frustration as I watched the magic start to leave Voldemort's stolen wand but then something went wrong. The magic twisted, turning back on Voldemort and slamming straight into him.

The Dark Lord fell with a shocked look on his face and all battle ceased as everyone turned to watch. I stood beside Harry as our forces separated and pulled away from the enemy. The dark creatures and remaining Death Eaters gathered in horrified amazement around their fallen leader and then Bellatrix strode forward and leveled her wand at me.

"You took mine," she sang out, "so I'll take yours."

But this time I was prepared. The ground below her shot up, sending her flying into the waiting claws of King Vori. He snapped her neck and began to dine on her corpse, alighting next to us with happy munching sounds. I swallowed hard and looked away. To think I'd been attracted to him, eeww.

I raised my hands as I stared at the army before me. "Anyone else have something to say?"

The clatter of weapons was all I heard before the cheering began. Then I was in Lucius' arms and he was kissing me. His ring pulsed on my finger happily and the elements raged inside me in excitement, all of us celebrating love and life together. When we finally pulled back from the frantic life-affirming kiss, we found our enemies already being taken into custody while the injured were attended to.

King Vori thanked me for the great feast and took to the skies with his dragons. King Theosus waded down through the receding waters to help pull any remaining bodies out of his precious lake and Way wandered over to give me a congratulatory slap on the back. Lucius was in such a good mood, he actually smiled at my old flame.

"Lady Kenzie," Romwhil called from above me. "I must take my leave."

"Thank you, Romwhil," I waved to him. "It was an honor to fly with you again."

"I will miss you, sweet little human," he smiled. "Come for a visit and bring your mate."

"How about you come to our wedding?" Lucius called as he put an arm around my shoulder.

Both Romwhil and I started in surprise and looked over at Lucius. "You understood him?" I gaped at my fiance.

"I can't speak it yet," he grinned, "but I've been listening, like you told me to, and I can understand the gist of what he says."

"I approve even more now," Romwhil laughed. "Your mate is not just sturdy but smart. I like him."

"Thank you," Lucius bowed gallantly. "Does that mean you'll come?"

"I'll be there," Romwhil affirmed, "goodbye, young ones." Then he was gone, chasing after his people on their way back home.

"Now can _we_ go home?" Lucius smiled warmly.

"Now we can go home for good," I kissed him and he pulled me in tight.

"What about the others?" He sent a quick glance around us. "Should we say goodbye?"

"They'll figure it out," I smiled. "Take me home, baby."

"For you, anything," he whispered as we apparated.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Chapter 25**

* * *

Today was my wedding day.

I stood before a mirror in one of the few empty rooms of Malfoy Manor, looking critically over my reflection. I couldn't believe I was standing here in this magnificent gown, about to marry Lucius... and without a single weapon on me. I didn't think the silver dagger pendant he'd given me counted.

I could hear the orchestra's soft music, drifting in through my open window from the back lawn, where flowers dripped over grand white marble arches leading to a circular dais. We'd had to go with a circular dais so that all of our guests could get a good seat. Wasn't that called arena seating, or did the seats have to be on raised levels to be considered arena? Whatever it was, there was a lot of people out there who'd shown up to watch Lord Malfoy marry his young bride... his young _vampire slaying_ bride, the first slayer this country had put on its payroll, thank you very much.

I smoothed the cream silk charmeuse, appreciating the lack of frills or beading on the simple gown. It had a wide scooped neckline, long tapered sleeves, and a fitted bodice that flared a little before going straight down to the floor. My train was long but simple as well, without a single stitch of embroidery even, nothing to mar the soft sheen of the silk. The most elaborate piece was my veil, which was delicate silk netting attached to a diamond tiara Lucius insisted I wear... something about all the women in his family wearing it on their wedding day. I touched the giant tear shaped diamond in the center and wondered if Narcissa had worn it. I didn't want to ask... and it didn't matter. Narcissa was currently locked up tight in Azkaban with all the other surviving Death Eaters, not that I'd have to worry about her anyway.

After the battle, Hogwarts had recovered pretty quickly. I'd been named Tri-Wizard-Champion even though it wasn't a tri-wizard tournament, more like quint-wizard, no that didn't sound right, five-wizard maybe. Well, whatever, I won, yay for me, though I still say Harry should have kept the cup. He was the one who declared I should be champion even though we both technically won. The cup was now being displayed proudly on the mantle in Lucius' main drawing room... soon to be my main drawing room I guess.

Then Lucius had gone home with me to America, so he could watch me graduate and I was pleasantly surprised when Draco requested to attend as well. He was a little shaken by his mother's imprisonment but he was getting over it slowly with his father's help. Waylan had come too though I'd refused to let Ol' Bo attend. I just wasn't up to forgiving him yet and didn't need him to be a part of a happy memory like graduation.

I had to explain to MacAllisters why their headmaster had gone missing, so it was nice to have all of them there for back up as well. After graduation, Lucius had flown us all back here; Way, Krystal, Tristan, and Sommer included, so that they could attend the wedding, which we'd planned while still in the states. Lucius had generously put them up. Not like he didn't have the space, but he _was_ sharing his home with three of my raucous friends and my very sexy ex, so I was gratefully impressed by it.

It had been so perfect that I was deeply afraid something would go wrong today.

"Stop your preening, darlin'" Tristan leaned against my doorjamb. "You got people waiting on you."

"I know," I laughed as he came forward and lowered my veil. "It feels so strange to not have any weapons on me."

"You look beautiful," he said softly, dismissing my nerves with ease. "I'm honored to walk you down the aisle."

"Thank you," I let him lead me out of the room and down the main stairs. "I'm glad to have you with me, Trist."

We turned at the bottom and headed toward the back of the manor, where the double doors were thrown open on the assemblage. Krystal and Sommer stood there waiting in their blue dresses and they smiled when they saw us. Sommer gave me a kiss, then stepped out to make the long walk to the dais, followed by Krystal. We stepped up to the doorway and the orchestra immediately started to play the wedding march.

"You ready?" Tristan asked and I realized it was the first time I'd seen him without his hat for any length of time. I laughed a little and nodded.

"Let's do this," I let him lead me through the mass of people, a lot of whom I didn't know but some who were fellow students and teachers from Hogwarts. I smiled at Professor MacGonagall where she sat beside Professor Snape, Flitwick, Trelawney, Madame Pomfrey, and Hagrid. Harry and his crew were there as well as Viktor, who sat with Hermione, and Tristan's new flame Istvan who was holding a seat for him. Fleur and her new boyfriend Bill Weasley were there with the rest of his family, including my favorite twins, Fred and George. Even Cedric had come with his new girl and gave me a friendly smile as I walked by.

King Vori was there with Fanzir and Romwhil, as well as their lady dragon dates. Then there was Darius and King Theosis, they'd be staying in our pond with their attendants before they went back home because they couldn't remain out of water for too long. The werewolves and a couple of the centaurs had even come. I smiled at Marisol, where she stood with her daughter, Emma. Jerry, the Alpha wolf grinned widely at me when I passed, his date a stunning blonde vixen... er... werewolf.

Then I was stepping up the dais and focusing on Lucius. He stood beside Draco, his best man, and Sirius, but neither of those boys could hold a candle to my man. He was wearing cream and gold, his shirt elaborately embroidered with the gold thread, and his cape trimmed with it. He'd left his cane off for once and stood with his hands clasped as he waited serenely for me. When our eyes met, his widened and his lips stretched into a smile. He started to come forward to get me but caught himself, much to the delight of the crowd, who broke out into light laughter. Lucius smiled at them and shrugged, waving a hand to me as if that explained everything.

Tristan brought me all the way to the podium where Dumbledore waited. "Who gives this woman to be with this man?" He asked after the music stopped.

"I do, hopefully with the blessing of her late parents," Tristan kissed me on the cheek and handed me over to Lucius. Trist took his seat next to Istvan and I turned to stare at my love.

Lucius went through his vows without stumbling once, keeping his eyes steadily on me the whole time and sliding a thin gold band on my finger smoothly. I followed and was relieved when I got through it ok as well, although I may have shook a little when I put on his ring. No one jumped up to stop us, no vampires leaped through the sky to ruin it, so I gave a silent prayer of thanks to the Mother. Then Dumbledore was saying Lucius could kiss me, so he lifted the veil but paused with his hands still holding that delicate netting at my back.

He took a shuddering breath and a tear slipped down his cheek. I leaned over and kissed it away, rubbing my face against his before pulling back. The crowd stilled around us, everyone holding their breath as they watched the man they all knew to be the epitome of wickedness, get overcome with emotion. His hands trembled as he raised them to my face and held me gently.

"You stop my world," he said loud and clear enough for all to hear before he kissed me to the sound of ecstatic cheering.

Then Dumbledore was presenting us to everyone as Lord and Lady Malfoy, and we were walking up the aisle. The arches with their beautiful flowers turned into white peacocks as we walked by, the birds shooting into the sky with their tails swinging behind them like my train, and the flowers raining down lightly on the guests. When we reached the steps, Lucius swung us around to face everyone.

"The peacock is a symbol of love and fidelity," his gaze followed the birds as they landed further off on the property. "If one loses his mate, he either never mates again or dies of a broken heart." He looked back over the crowd. "So it is for me now that I've found her, my true mate." he kissed my hand before looking back out at the applauding crowd. "Please make yourselves at home, enjoy the entertainment we have planned, and help us celebrate our love and fidelity to each other by drinking and eating till you can't move," the cheering was joined by laughter. "My beautiful _wife_ and I will join you shortly, as soon as I've helped her freshen up at bit," he winked out at them and they rewarded him with more laughter and shouts of encouragement.

Then he lifted me up and carried me into our home, our guests applauding his adherence to the tradition. He didn't stop on the doorstep but carried me all the way into our room, closing the door behind him. He turned to me and looked over me slowly, a soft smile playing on his lips. He stalked over and I held up a hand.

"Now, baby," I started.

"Husband," he corrected.

"Now, hubby," I laughed when he groaned.

"Yes, wife?" he whispered as he reached me.

"We have guests waiting," I protested as his arms went around my waist.

"Let them wait," he detached the train from my dress and swept it over a chair.

"This dress will take forever to get off and back on again," I tried to back away but he held tight, backing us to the chaise instead.

"Who said anything about taking off your dress?" His smile was pure sex.

He undid his pants and sat down, pulling back his long shirt so he sprang up freely. Then he reached under my dress and inhaled sharply when he felt the garter belt and stockings I was wearing. He lifted my hem and sighed appreciatively when he saw them, sliding his hands over the sheer silk and running a finger under my white panties. I twitched in need.

"Forget the chaise," he stood up and lifted me with one arm around my ass. With his other holding his pants, he carried me over to the bed and bent me over the foot. "Remember this, love?"

"Remember?" I looked back at him with narrowed eyes. "You almost killed me."

"I almost killed us both," he laughed and threw my skirts over my hips, sighing again. "Sweet succubi, you look amazing against all that white, your ass framed by these little straps," he pulled one, letting it snap back against me.

"Hey," I growled, "don't get too rough, I still have to sit later."

"This isn't a punishment, baby," he purred. "This is us celebrating our marriage."

"Oh is that what this is?" I smirked over my shoulder. "And here I thought you were just a major horndog who couldn't wait till tonight."

"Well, that too," he laughed as he slid my panties down.

I moaned as he slid his fingers over me, working me a bit before spreading my legs wide and lavishing attention on me with his tongue. I hitched a heel up on a poster to give him better access and he chuckled, his lips vibrating against me. Then he was sliding inside me and I was coming violently, grasping back to pull him forward for a kiss as he bucked. He wound his fingers into the sides of the garter belt and used it to pull me to him, then gave up on the flimsy material and just grabbed my hips, the sound of our flesh slapping together turning me on even more. He went shortly after, shuddering above me before collapsing on my back.

Rolling to the side, he pulled me on his chest. "You're really mine," he said as if he barely believed it, mirroring my thoughts perfectly.

"No matter how horrid you are," I kissed him and stared down into his beautiful blue eyes. "So it must be true love."

I hope you all enjoyed my version of Lucius as much as I did. If you liked my main character, you'll love Vervain, the heroine of my new book series called Godhunter. The first in the series is for sale on in both an ebook for only $5 and a large 6x9 paperback for $14. Please go and check it out, just look up **Godhunter by Amy Sumida**. Thank you again for sharing my fantasy with me.


End file.
